The Sphere of Varrock
by Haseo The Terror of Death
Summary: Solo must prevent the Sphere of Varrock from falling into the hands of Kuro Ryu, the Black Dragon. He may be new at being a White Knight, but with the help of his new friends, he won't rest until he stops Ryu. Final chapter up!
1. Prepare for the Exam!

**Read mainiac97's The Adventure Through Runescape, because it is part of our Shared Universe. **

**Please read the author notes located at the bottom of every chapter, for there are Review Qs that ask you to participate in the story itself. Thank you for your time.  
**

* * *

The Sphere of Varrock

Chapter One: Prepare for the Exams!

Solo stood patiently waiting for Dragoxis. He tapped his foot impatiently, and then breathed out a sigh of frustration.

_Where is that idiotic brother of mine?_ he thought angrily. _He was supposed to bring the training swords and equipment right away!_

Solo Pehkayer had been waiting years for this day to come-the day he would begin learning how to use a sword. Granted, Dragoxis wasn't the best person to learn it from, but their father was away on business and Mother was out shopping at the market.

Solo was scrawny, but determined to learn. He had dirty brown hair and ocean blue eyes. Today he wore his lucky brown tunic along with his white cotton pants and brown moccasins.

He hoped that one day he would be admitted into the White Knights of Falador, a group of knights who were the best in the land. They had grace, dignity, and incredible armor! They were only several miles north of his home in Rimmington.

_But I won't be learning anything if Dragoxis doesn't hurry his butt along!_ he thought.

Several hours later, Dragoxis finally showed up. He had his hand in his long white hair, trying to get it to lay down. He never could keep his hair from sticking up, but he claimed that girls dug it. He wore the practice swords-one strapped to his back and the other along his waist-and he also carried a piece of white paper.

Dragoxis grinned and said, "Sorry I'm late; I met this extremely hot chick back in Rimmington. Long blonde hair, luscious green eyes, and her chest…don't even get me started on that rack!" Dragoxis chuckled dreamily.

Solo seethed. "Really, Dragoxis? How is it that when ever I turn around, you're hitting on another girl?"

His brother paused. "Maybe it's because I have the skills to teach those babes how it's done." He then broke out laughing again.

_Don't yell, Solo. Don't yell, _Solo thought rapidly. _It's not your fault that your oldest brother is a lecherous fool._

"So are you ready to train?" asked Dragoxis, his mouth still wide with pride.

"If you're quite done stuffing your ego," Solo replied sharply.

Dragoxis rolled his eyes and put away the note which was scribbled on with pink ink. Solo's brother was a certified genius and yet was unusually blunt and oblivious about some things. If it weren't for Solo and his other brother Scar, Dragoxis would probably have been killed long ago.

Dragoxis pulled out his own sword and held it out in front of him. "The first thing to learn is how to hold a sword. You can hold it with your left or your right, but since you're right-handed you should wield with your right."

Solo grabbed his practice sword and copied Dragoxis. "Like this?"

His brother smiled. "Exactly! The second thing is stance."

Solo frowned. "What do you mean by that, Dragoxis?"

"Stance is the way you stand while holding your weapon. Different weapons require different stances, and sometimes there are different stances for the same weapon; watch how I do it. See how I place one foot several inches behind the other? I also lean slightly toward my opponent; you try."

Solo duplicated his brother's stance perfectly.

Dragoxis broke out into a large grin. "Good! You have the regular sword stance down. There are other sword fighting techniques, but you'll learn those later."

This went on for several hours. Dragoxis taught his little brother almost everything to do with a blade. Solo Pehkayer was confident that he would pass the White Knight Exam and become an apprentice to some senior White Knight.

Dragoxis and Solo began to walk back home, the sun low on the horizon. Both were sweating from their intense workout; it was worth it, however. Solo flinched as he felt his side, sure that it was in stitches. The only sound was their feet stirring up the dust of the road as they marched onward toward the little town of Rimmington.

He turned to Dragoxis. "Drag, what was that girl's name?" _Maybe she has a sister_, Solo thought.

His brother frowned thoughtfully. "Do you mean the girl with the healthy figure?"

Chuckling, Solo said, "Yes, that one, brother."

His brother put his finger on his lips, deep in thought, trying to remember. The girl's name was obviously not as important to Dragoxis as her body, for he didn't say anything for several minutes. "Oh, now I remember! Her name was Will LeCeux; and she did have a younger sister if I'm correct. What was her name? I think it was Emma." Dragoxis noticed his little brother's expression and broke out into a grin. "Oh, now I see why you inquired. You want to spend some quality, leisure time with Will's little sister, don't you?"

Solo stuttered a quick denial. "No, that's not what I meant! You have it all wrong!"

Dragoxis would not have it, however, because for the entire way home, he picked and chided on his little brother Solo. By the time they were safe and sound in their two-story home, Solo was ready to punch his brother.

He sat by candlelight in his little room back home in Rimmington. Solo was writing steadily in his journal about learning how to use a sword, shield, and potions. The exams wouldn't start for another four months.

_The exam is going to be tough and I can't even remember the basics of swordplay,_ he thought.

Solo wondered if he would pass. There were dozens of potential Knights coming from all over the countryside to register. Why would they pick somebody as scrawny as he?

Putting down his pen, he climbed wearily into his bed. He would worry about the exam when it came. He blew out the candle and he instantly fell asleep.

Solo always followed a tight schedule when he woke up. First he took a shower, then he got dressed, ate his breakfast, and did his chores. When he was done with all that, he went to the Rimmington Well, a mile or so outside the little town.

It was just a tiny well made of limestone bricks, constructed back when the town was little more than a trading post. Solo found it to be a very peaceful spot to think and relax. He visited it when his grandma Pepper had passed away, when he was first beaten up by Bozo the town bully, and when his first crush had slapped him for touching her; that one particularly stung.

Solo trudged diligently down the worn-out dirt path that led directly through grassy fields and to the well. Situated around it were several small grey boulders that one could sit on while they rested.

Solo leaned over the well and stared at his watery reflection. "It's me again. I thought I should come to pay regards to you since I'm going to be leaving."

He chose the nearest boulder, and with his elbows resting on the lip of the well, sat down. Sometimes Solo would talk to the well, though he knew he could never tell anyone about it or they'd label him a freak. It wasn't like he was the most popular teenager in his town; that title belonged to the gorgeous, blue-haired beauty Tory Midae.

How long had he harbored a secret crush for her? It had been almost an entire year since she'd appeared seemingly out of nowhere. When he had seen her, he knew that he was in love; a teen's idea of love, but love either way.

Her blue hair tipped with silver, her silver-stained lips, and her icy silvery-blue eyes set her apart from many girls his age. Strange as it was, he knew her exact schedule. In the morning, she would train on the sandy beaches miles south of Rimmington. Occasionally, Solo would follow her just to watch her. Tory would constantly stretch, jog, and practice with her weapon which was foreign to Solo.

By the time noon rolled around, Tory's entire body was covered in glistening sweat; this was enhanced more by the fact that she wore a blue bathing suit during exercise.

Solo, being a hormone-crazed teen, found this exciting. He marveled at her stunning physique, and was amazed at the curves she had. To be honest, she looked very sexy.

At noon, she would put on her dress and head to the Rimmington grove. Solo didn't dare follow her in, too afraid he would step on a branch and alert her to his presence. Rumor was that Tory meditated while in a trance when she was in the grove.

Around dinnertime, Tory would spend an hour at the same well Solo was now.

The crunch of a stick brought Solo back to reality. Walking not twenty paces away was Tory!

_Oh crap!_ Solo thought worriedly. _The most beautiful girl in town is coming right toward me; what should I do? Smile, leave, pretend that I don't care?_

Before he could make up his mind, she was standing in front of him, looking down at him with her silver-blue eyes. At first, neither of them said anything to the other one. She kept gazing at him, not a trace of any emotion on her face, while he tried not to throw up.

"You're Solo Pehkayer, right?" Solo could hardly believe that _the_ Tory Midae knew his name, let alone was talking to him.

"Uh, yeah I am," he replied. What was going on? Was he actually having a conversation with Tory Midae? He couldn't possibly be; it was too unbelievable. She had this weird way of speaking, as if she were some kind of oracle, whose every word was a prophecy. If Solo had to describe it in one word, he would say it was elegant.

"You go to school with me. You're the kid who gets picked on all the time."

Sighing, he said, "Not that I need to be reminded, but yes, I am that kid."

An awkward silence soon followed, with neither teens speaking for a long time. Tory Midae cast around hopelessly for something to say, when her eyes lit upon the well. "Solo, you come to this well, too?"

He followed her eyes to the well that he visited almost every day. "Yeah, I come here often; it helps take my mind of the teasing."

"I come here, too. It's a very peaceful place and it helps me write. You look surprised?"

Solo did look surprised. "It's just that, I never thought a popular girl like you would be into…literature. I mean you're so beautiful."

It had escaped from his mouth before he could stop it. He had actually told her she was beautiful! Great, now she was going to commence with the I-Just-Want-To-Be-Friends act and he'd die a little inside.

She stood there thoughtfully, her mind running through countless dialogues. Finally she grabbed Solo and brought her face to his. He couldn't breathe and he struggled not to puke right there and then. _Is this really happening to me? Is Tory Midae about to really kiss me?_

Her lips met his and he swore that he could see bright, multi-colored fireworks going off; that's how great it felt!

As if by instinct, he wrapped his arms around her waist; she mirrored his action. They stood there, holding each other, lips intertwined like they were alone in the world. Solo had no idea how long it lasted, only that it was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him in his tiny existence.

And like that, it was over. She was smiling at him and his heart sounded like a drum that would explode anytime now. "Why did you do that?" he asked her.

Her answer was simple and strange. With a smile still etched onto her face, she responded. "I like kissing, I like boys, and I like you Solo Pehkayer." She turned and walked away, but not without saying one more thing.

"You have great lips, Solo. One day we will meet again and on that day, you'll be mine. Save a place for me in your heart, dear boy." She was gone, up the road and out of Solo's life. He would never forget her, never. That was the day that Solo gained confidence in his abilities and in himself.

His family escorted him to the walls of the city of Falador. He gazed up at the city in wonder and excitement. Today was really the day.

Solo turned around and spoke, "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later."

His mother started crying and hugged him tightly, almost refusing to let him go until his father rescued him. "Give it your best, son."

Solo smiled. "Thanks, Father." He turned to his brothers.

Scar patted him on the shoulder and wished him luck. Dragoxis simply smiled, then winked. "Remember, always use protection."

Solo rolled his eyes dramatically, while his mother turned a stern eye on his pervy brother.

With his goodbyes behind him, he started for the gates of the city. The guards standing there waved good morning to him as he passed. Here is where all his dreams would finally come true.

As he entered the city, his nose was assaulted by a wonderful smell-the smell of baking bread! Solo glanced around until he found the shop that the smell must be coming from. The little bakery was just to his right, surrounded by other shops.

Before he could take a step in its direction, he was stopped by an old man in a green mage's robe.

"Excuse me, son, are you a White Knight applicant?" he asked.

Solo turned to the old man and nodded. "Yes, sir, I have come here to take the White Knight exam."

The old man broke into a wrinkled smile. "I knew it! I noticed all the stuff you're carrying and knew it right away!" The mage frowned deeply. "But you are going to be late."

Solo gasped. "What do you mean?"

The old mage pointed to the distant castle. "They just let in the last applicant, now. They stop taking them in about two minutes."

"Agh! I have to go, but thanks for the warning!" Solo quickly yelled as he set off down the street.

He ran as fast as his heavy luggage would let him. On his run, he noticed a sword, magic, shield, and general shop. He didn't have the time to discern their names, though, for he was galloping as fast as a horse!

Finally he arrived at the Falador Castle. Sweat rolled off him like rain off a tree. The castle was huge and white with huge battlements. He could see several White Knights and guards walking back on force on the walls.

_One day that'll be me up there._ Solo thought dreamily.

"Hey, kid!"

The shout of an increasingly angry man broke him out of his reverie. The man wore a blue tunic and brown leggings.

"Uh, yes sir?" Solo answered meekly.

The man seethed angrily. "Are you here to register?"

Solo whimpered in spite of himself. "Yes sir, I want to become a White Knight."

The man laughed cruelly. "A runt like you? You will never be a White Knight!"

"And why not?" Solo said bravely.

The Angry Man-as Solo had come to call him in his mind-reached out and pushed him onto his butt. "Because we're no longer taking applications!"

A mirror cracked somewhere in Solo Pehkayer's mind. He was too late? Solo would never become a White Knight!

_I'll never become a White Knight? All my hard work…gone!  
_

* * *

**Review Q: How would you react if you thought your dream was ruined? Tell me in a review.**

**Credits: Tory Midae was originally entered in a competition hosted by The Adventure Through Runescape's author mainiac97.  
**

**Next Chapter: White Knight Exams.**

**Until next we meet, adieu!  
**

* * *

**List of Legend of the Sphere stories chronologically:**

**The Origin of the Sphere**

**The Sphere of Varrock / Spirit of the Sphere (Alternate Universe)  
**

**War for the Sphere / Secret Diary (Alternate Future)  
**

**The Adventure Through Runescape (by mainiac97)  
**

* * *

**Sphere of Varrock and The Adventure Through Runescape (by mainiac97) share the same universe. Mine takes place one year prior to his.**


	2. White Knight Exams

**Chapter 2 is spinning your way, comrades! Please read the author notes below. (Re-uploaded version)  
**

* * *

The Sphere of Varrock

Chapter Two: White Knight Exams

Solo had just learned that he would not be entering the White Knight exams due to an extremely, nasty guard blocking his way. He'd come all the way to Falador from Rimmington, just to find out he was no longer allowed in!

_I can't believe this!_ thought Solo. _I'm not to become a White Knight because of some guard with an attitude problem? What a rip!_

"Didn't you hear me, you punk?" barked the angry man. "I said get out of here!"

Solo felt his less confident side peeking through his mental armor, and he was almost tempted to turn back the way he had come and go home.

"Don't be a prick, Andre," came a deep voice from behind Solo. He twisted around and was stunned to see an actual White Knight!

A real life White Knight was standing just a few feet from him! Solo realized he'd been holding his breath; he let it out with a shuddering gasp.

"No way, this kid was late and I ain't going to let him in!" growled Andre.

The White Knight pulled out his blade and smiled. "Do you really want to argue that point with me?"

Andre fell off his chair and hid behind it. "Of course, whatever you say, sir!"

The Knight turned to Solo and grinned. "You can go in now, kid."

He wanted to head for the doorway, but he was frozen in his place with awe. An actual White Knight had stood up for him!

The Knight smiled and pushed Solo toward the door. "Give them all you've got."

As Solo walked through the doorway, the White Knight's smile suddenly vanished and was replaced with a cold, calculating expression. He turned, sword in his hand, and stalked slowly toward the helpless guard. He begged and begged, but his pleas fell on deaf ears, as the Knight lifted his sword; with a swing, the guard's head fell to the ground. "Let the games begin, young Solo," the Knight whispered coldly.

Pehkayer was shocked by the extravagant interior of the White Knight Castle-everything was actually white! He'd been expecting the Knights to have white armor, but not the castle itself. Everything looked clean and shined like miniature suns. A young woman approached Solo from one of the hallways.

"Are you another trainee?" asked a pretty White Knight woman.

Solo turned to her and felt his jaw drop. Standing before him was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She had long blonde hair, sparkling green eyes, and full red lips that made his mouth water.

The girl noticed his behavior and winked at him slyly. "My name is Emma and if you'll follow me, I'll take you to sign up."

He nodded numbly and tagged along with her, following her through the twists and turns of the humongous castle. Where had he heard that name from? Could she be the Emma that was related to Dragoxis' girlfriend? If so, then he was definitely going to enjoy his time here.

Emma led him to a huge room. There were several long tables with kids seated. She pointed to a vacant table and left him alone. He waited for what seemed like forever, until a man sat down across from him.

"Hi, my name is Rasheed and I am your instructor for today's exams," the brown haired man said.

Solo didn't know why, but he liked this man. "Nice to meet you, I'm Solo Pehkayer and it's my dream to be a White Knight!"

Rasheed laughed goodheartedly. "You and every kid in this room. If you want to pass the exams, you're going to need patience and strength, not to mention guts."

Rasheed explained that in two hours, everybody would meet in the courtyard for the exams. From there, they would be led to a cave that held a series of tunnels. Everyone would be given some supplies and would have to survive their way to the exit located somewhere further in.

The exam instructor finished the explanation and Solo went to lunch. He didn't know where the kitchen was, so he became lost instantly.

_Where have I gotten myself now?_ he wondered.

Solo found himself in a deserted hallway. To the left and right of him were suits of white armor. The shields bore a blue four-pointed star upon them. The star was the standard of Asgarnia. He glanced out one of the star-shaped windows and beheld a beautiful sight. The sun shone high above the land and cast different shades of fiery orange over the surrounding moat that encircled the island that housed the White Knight Castle.

"It's so gorgeous!" exclaimed the stunned Solo.

"I agree," came a voice from behind the boy.

Solo turned and saw another White Knight. The man had a head of brown hair and a beard; and upon his head sat a shiny, silver band. He also sported a brilliant, blood red cape that didn't seem tacky in the least.

It was Sir Amik Varze, the leader of the White Knights who served His Majesty! He stood standing across from Solo with a look of amusement upon his features.

"I see you've recognized me, child," said Sir Amik Varze. "But I do not know your name."

Solo fell to his knees in reverence and replied, "I am Solo Pehkayer, my lord! I wish to become a White Knight and serve you, and King Vallance."

Sir Amik smiled. "Rise, young one." Solo rose. "I am greatly pleased to see a youth take up the duty of knighthood, but I must ask this of you-why are you not with the children, enjoying lunch?"

Solo blushed red with embarrassment. "I got lost, my lord."

The Knight laughed merrily and told Solo that he would conduct the young boy to the kitchen himself. Solo smiled happily.

_I'm actually talking to Sir Amik Varze! This is amazing!_

Solo and Sir Amik eventually arrived at the doors of the kitchen. There is when Sir Amik took his leave, for he had many duties of which he was sorely needed.

"I hope you pass the exams," remarked Sir Amik.

"I will try my best, sir," replied Solo.

Sir Amik shook his head. "No, do not try your best, do your best." With that, Sir Amik turned and departed.

Solo turned his attention back to the matter at hand-food! He entered the kitchen, and having done so, noticed something he'd been craving since he had arrived. Being passed to a redheaded kid with a green shirt and brown pants was the most delicious thing Solo had ever seen-a meat sandwich!

Meat sandwiches were a popular snack in Asgarnia at the time and Solo was, in particular, a big fan. Solo first savored the mouthwatering dish when he was five-years-old. He'd been visiting his best friend Roxis and his mother had been cooking several delicious courses: coleslaw, spiced chicken, and dirty rice. The most wonderful thing, at least to Solo, was the final thing in the list of food-a meat sandwich. When he'd taken that first cautious, not unlike your first kiss, bite, he'd drifted into a sandwich euphoria.

The chef, after giving the meat sandwich away, noticed Solo standing in the stone doorway. "Come in, kid!" he laughed. "I promise not to bite you."

The warm smell of baking bread hit his nostril like a hammer to the face. His mouth watered feverishly and he asked for some bread and a meat sandwich. He was handed the food and he conducted himself to a table in the corner. Solo noticed that even the tables and chairs were white, painted with a glowing, ivory color.

He had just started to feast upon his succulent meat sandwich when a boy sat down across from him. The boy had short, brown spiky hair and piercing blue eyes that appeared to look right into Solo's very soul. He wore a simple wardrobe consisting of a brown cotton shirt and brown pants. His eyes sparkled with friendship and his dazzling smile matched this.

He extended his hand, most likely wanting to shake hands. Solo took it and returned the smile.

"Hi, my name is Dream Dehcay and I'm from Varrock," the boy said in a rush. "I came here to be a White Knight!"

_A kindred spirit who also dreams of becoming a White Knight! Though I must admit his name is awfully strange._

"I, too, want to become a White Knight," he replied. "And my name is Solo Pehkayer."

"I can't explain it, but it feels like I know you from somewhere." smiled Dream.

Solo couldn't understand, but he felt the same way, too. Dream seemed like a good guy and Solo would need somebody to hang with, after White Knight training. Solo realized that Dream had been waiting, with anxiousness, for his reply.

"You know what?" said Solo. "I feel the same way."

* * *

**Review Q: What do you think will happen to Solo next? He is obviously attracted to Emma, but what of his feelings for Tory Midae? Tell me in a Review.**

**Next Chapter: The Exams are Canceled**

**Until next we meet, adieu!**

**Credits: Meat sandwiches belong to Mainiac97.  
**

* * *

**Remember to read mainiac97's stories The Adventure Through Runescape 1 and 2, which are part of our Shared Universe!  
**


	3. The Exams Are Canceled

**Chapter 3, prelude to my Xmas Special, is bouncing your way, comrades! Check out the Review Q at the end!  
**

* * *

The Sphere of Varrock

Chapter Three: The Exams Are Canceled

It was nearly time for the White Knight Exams. All of the kids were gathered out in the courtyard, anxiously waiting for Sir Amik Varze to begin the exams. Solo stood close to his new friend Dream who he'd met just an hour ago.

"Hey, here comes Sir Amik!" yelled a kid standing behind Solo.

The children broke out into applause as the leader of the White Knights came out from the castle proper.

He raised his hand, signaling an end to the adoration. "It is with my great pleasure to watch and be the judge for this year's exams. Seeing as everybody is here, how about we begin?"

The crowd cheered with approval.

"The first exam is the Test of Endurance, where your strength and stamina will be strained. Normally we would have some men standing by with the practice sword, in which they would repeatedly strike you with said swords. However, we've had some complaints that this is not truly a test of endurance, so this year we've changed it up!"

The crowd of kids murmured to themselves.

Sir Amik continued, "This year we have scheduled a test of endurance as you attempt to survive a treacherous cave! It will tax your vigor and, of course, endurance. You will have to journey the many tunnels, until you reach the end. Will everybody please line up?"

Solo heard some kids grumble that they would have rather been pelted by rocks than go inside the Falador Cave in the freezing cold. He, on the other hand, was ready to prove his worth to the White Knights and so he merged into the forming line with Dream behind him.

"This is pretty exciting, isn't it?" exclaimed Dream.

Solo only smiled. His new friend Dream was full of life; he couldn't see a point in his life where he wouldn't be.

Sir Amik's voice rose over the kid's clamor. "Now that we are all lined up in a nice straight row, how about we start this test?"

He raised his sword and swung it downward, signaling the children to start. Solo and Dream took off across the stone bridge, wind pulling at their hair. In their run, they passed a bar full of patrons, which made Dream pause.

Solo slowed down and turned back for him. "What are you doing?"

"This is a bar run by a woman named Emily," Dream said dreamily. "She's beautiful."

Solo sniggered and tried to pull Dream away from the bar's open doorway, but failed. Dream said to go on without him and that he just wanted to speak with Emily.

Solo shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving you. It'd be just my luck that you fail and then you'd blame me."

So both boys entered the bar. About a dozen or more men sat around tables positioned across the interior. Not one man did not have a jug of alcohol in his hand. Solo turned his head to the left and noticed the woman Dream had been goggling. She had light blonde hair tied in a ponytail and emerald-like eyes. She wore a tight white shirt with a deep v that showed off her bountiful chest and wore brown pants.

Solo glanced up and down at her and smiled at Dream knowingly. "I can see why you like her so much,"

Dream's eyes opened in panic, as he most likely thought that Solo was interested in Emily.

He alleviated his pal's apprehension. "Don't worry, I'm not going to interfere in your romantic quarry,"

Dream let out a relieved laugh. He motioned for them to leave, but Solo stopped him. "Aren't you going to go say hello?" Dream glanced nervously at Emily and, when she noticed him and flashed him a smile, turned away quickly.

"I-I just can't! I'm nervous and just a bit shy," explained Dream.

Solo laughed lightly. "You're shy? I haven't known you for very long, but you seem anything but that!"

Solo's friend rubbed the back of his head. "In any other situation, I'm perfect, but when it comes to women, that's a different story."

Just as he was about to ask more of Dream, Solo heard a commotion going on outside. He rushed to the door and beheld a truly awesome sight-a mage was fighting with the town guards!

The statue of Saradomin had been crushed into millions of tiny pieces. Beside it stood the mage. You could not make out his facial features, for they were shrouded by his hood. Mages are always wearing mage robes, but this guy wore a peculiar one. It was a deep crimson red and had black marks resembling dragons etched onto the material. Its cuffs were also black.

"Stand down, mage!" shouted, as far as Solo could tell, the Captain of the guards. The mage shifted toward the Captain, as if to respond, but instead released a stream of flames. The orange flames hit the Captain and burned him alive. As he fell, the flames still licked at his burnt flesh.

Solo and Dream gasped with horror at this open display of death. _He just killed that guard with no mercy!_ thought Solo. _Who is this man?_

The guards rushed the stranger after this act of defiance and paid for it with their very lives. The mage summoned lightning from the sky and struck them with it. Bolts of lightning, alive with energy and fire, demolished the squad.

Not one man was left standing.

Snow began to descend, as if to purify the stench of death that day. It settled over the dead and soon, they resembled just piles of rocks hidden beneath heaven's purity. The mage turned toward the bar's door and Solo was struck by a revelation: it seemed as though this man was peering into his very soul! He could see eyes beneath the man's hood, and he could almost swear there was real hatred behind them, and being directed at him. The mage continued to stare raptly at him, as if by doing so he could have Solo burst into flames on the spot; it almost felt like it was possible. He noticed that the man's lips were moving. Solo squinted closely, and somehow he could hear the man from meters away.

"I'm coming for you, little Pehkayer."

Solo reared back in fright, unsure if he had heard what he'd actually heard. As he trembled where he stood, Solo felt a flicker of energy pass through his extremities. Almost in complete terror, Solo backed away as much as he could.

The cloaked stranger spoke. "Those of you watching, hear me! I have the power to destroy this city, but you can save it. Tell your Sir Amik Varze to meet me a mile outside the city walls. I will make my demands known to him, then. If any should follow, they will bring upon the unholy wrath of the Black Dragon!" With that, the mage departed.

"What do you make of it?" asked a bald man sitting at a nearby table.

He was answered by a scruffy looking man. "Pure nonsense! This mage is nothing but a fake!"

Another man spoke loudly, "Fake? You call the death of those men fake?"

Soon, the entire bar was in an uproar. Some men thought it was a sign of the end of days, others agreed that Sir Amik Varze should confront this man, but with an army. A good percentage were out to prove themselves, thinking that they could kill the mage without any help.

While the angry men yelled back and forth, Solo and his friend made their getaway. They sat down at a bench near the pond to discuss what they'd heard.

Dream's entire face was as white as a ghost. "What's going to happen to Falador and Amik Varze, Solo?"

Solo shook his head. "I don't know, but one thing I do know is this: we are going to sneak after Sir Amik!"

His friend nearly passed out right there. "Follow him? Are you really considering going after Amik and that mage? You're crazy!"

The bench they sat upon was also the home of a lunatic who spoke in foreign tongues. He'd seen the entire battle, after returning from a secret errand. He walked up to the boys, a wild gleam in his eyes. His long, wispy white hair hung over his forehead like tentacles.

"Anata wa maniakku na, kodomo da wa!" he shouted, spittle flying forth from his mouth.

The boys looked at the man as if he'd just said he was a flying monkey. Dream rolled his eyes and spoke, "Get away from us, old man!"

The man yelled in his tongue and took off. The boys resumed their conversation. "Dream, are you really saying this isn't right up your alley?" smiled Solo.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Dream, curious to see where his friend was going.

"Well, for as short a time as I've known you, I got the impression that you were impulsive and ready for danger."

Solo waited as Dream slowly digested this. He looked up with a mischievous gleam in his dazzling blue eyes and replied, "Ok, let's do this!"

* * *

**Review Q: What do you think of the cloaked stranger? Do you think that he could spell trouble for Solo and Dream?**

**Credits: Skeleton plot created by mainiac97. Japanese quote was reference to mainiac97.**

**Next Chapter: Enter the Black Dragon**

**Until next we meet, adieu!  
**

* * *

**Mainiac97's Adventure Through Runescape is part of our Shared Universe, so make sure to check his out.  
**


	4. Enter the Black Dragon!

**Chapter 4 just came in, enjoy! Read below for Review Q.  
**

* * *

The Sphere of Varrock

Chapter Four: Enter the Black Dragon!

The plan, however simple, was to wait until Amik had passed through the North Gates and follow. Making sure they wouldn't freeze to death in the subzero temperatures, Solo and Dream bought heavy coats, gloves, and boots. Solo pulled on his brown gloves, shoved his feet into onyx-colored boots and slid himself into his warm, comfy brown coat. Dream did the same with his identical clothing, except with a red scarf.

They stepped out of the General Store and inconspicuously waited by the oak door. Several volunteer workers cleaned up the rubble that was the statue of Saradomin and, in the background, a few White Knights carried away the dead.

"I can't believe one mage did all this," whispered Dream.

Solo turned an eye toward his companion. "You're not chickening out, are you?"

Dream scoffed, offended. "No! We're in this together." He paused and continued, "You know it's Christmas Eve, right?"

His friend's comment jerked him out of his thoughts. "What? You're kidding me!"

Dream smiled sadly. "Nope. I even heard that a mysterious cupboard has opened up outside of the city."

"What does that have to do with Christmas?" asked Solo.

"The cupboard leads to the Land of Snow, where Santa lives. I hear if you go in, you get to participate in a humongous and delicious feast!"

Solo snickered quietly.

Dream puffed up. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that, you know, Santa doesn't really exist," Solo laughed.

As Dream began to argue that Santa did exist, Solo spotted Sir Amik Varze, decked out in shiny White armor, heading across the bridge. His face was contorted in anger and he looked as if he could snap at any moment.

Dream shut up when he noticed what his friend was looking at. Dream was shocked to see his hero as he was. He only hoped that he would not be killed by Kuro Ryu.

Sir Amik paused outside the North Gates, but eventually found the strength to continue on. An old woman passing by, on her way home from visiting the store noticed a very strange sight, indeed. She saw Sir Amik Varze leaving Falador shadowed by two kids bundled up in huge coats. Humorously, she thought they looked like a pair of bear cubs following their mama.

Sir Amik Varze stood stock-still by the brown cupboard which stood out like a sore thumb on the side of the road. Walking toward him was the mage with the hood still hiding his identity.

Hiding several feet away behind a tree were Solo and Dream, trying hard to not be heard. They strained their ears when the mage began to speak.

"I see you arrived, Sir Amik Varze." sneered the mage.

Sir Amik grinded his teeth in suppressed anger. "Don't push me, mage. Tell me why you have summoned me to this location!"

The mage laughed rudely. "Let's not be impatient, friend."

"I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND!" roared Sir Amik. "YOU KILLED DOZENS OF MEN, I SHOULD CUT YOUR THROAT!"

In a flash, the dark mage vanished. The White Knight gasped and looked around. Just as fast, the mage reappeared behind the knight and, gripping his neck, lifted him into the air.

_He just lifted Sir Amik as if he were as light as a feather!_ thought Solo.

The mage whispered dangerously, "You would be well advised to never threaten me again, unless you want your entire family to be gutted like fish."

Sir Amik nodded in agreement, his face white as a sheet. The mage set him down and strode to the front to talk once more. "Now that that's settled, let us begin."

A pause, then he continued. "Do you believe in Santa Claus, Amik?"

"Wait, what?"

"You see, I'm looking for a very power relic and I've heard that Mr. Claus may know of its whereabouts, but he's a very reclusive man and he is hard to track down. That is until Christmas, however. Every Christmas this round man opens the doors to the Land of Snow for anybody who wishes to share in a great feast. This year, however, he will wish he'd never been born!"

_Santa is real?_ thought Solo. _And this mage is going to hunt him down?_

"However, there is a significant flaw in my genius plan," said the mage. "A human with a heart filled with darkness cannot pass through the cupboard…unless he is accompanied by one of pureness."

"And this is why you've called me?" asked Amik, barely keeping his voice down. "I refuse."

The mage broke out into a fit of hysterical laughter. Wiping a fake tear away, he smiled. "Oh, you have no choice." The mage shoved Amik hard causing the knight to fly through into the cupboard.

The mage dusted his hands and leapt into the magical cupboard.

The boys jumped out from their hiding place and ran to the cupboard and peered at it in fear. Just minutes ago, Sir Amik had been standing there and now he was gone.

"What do we do now? Solo asked fearfully.

Dream patted his friend's back and smiled slightly. "We follow!" With that, he bounded through the door.

"Dream!" shouted Solo.

Afraid that something horrible would happen to his friend if he didn't, Solo followed his friend into a world of unknown. As soon as he entered, he was flung into a tunnel of darkness. Solo screamed, but no sound escaped from his lips. He floundered in the darkness looking for a way out, and found none. When he finally gave in to the darkness, he came to a jolting stop.

He tasted blood and upon closer inspection discover he was bleeding from a cut on his upper lip.

"Great! This day just keeps getting better," Solo muttered sarcastically. He then remembered Dream and, after making a quick sweep of the surrounding landscape, which was covered in vast quantities of snow, realized that his friend was nowhere to be found.

"Now this day is much better," he muttered and flung himself down onto the snow.

_This must be the Land of Snow_, thought Solo. Almost every direction there was nothing but snow. A large table, encircled by a vast crowd, lay directly in front of him. Imagine any dish and it was on that table. Solo could smell the roast chickens, the peach cobblers, the strawberry-mango pudding, and the chocolate pies. His mouth began to water profusely.

_Dream won't mind if I stop to eat before searching for him_, thought Solo slyly.

He approached the table and finally noticed the grim atmosphere hovering around like a cloud of flies. The women were crying and the men looked ready to break somebody's bones.

A nearby boy noticed Solo. "Hello, stranger. As you can plainly see, the feast has been cancelled."

"Aw, why?" cried Solo, who's stomach growled in anger.

The boy's eyes widened in surprise. "You don't know? Santa's been kidnapped and is being held in Ebenezer Scourge's mansion."

"What?" yelled Solo. "Did you see who did it?"

The boy nodded his head vigorously. "Yup, it was a man dressed in a red mage's robe with his hood pulled up. He was accompanied by a knight in white armor and a boy."

_That description fits Kuro Ryu, Sir Amik, and Dream_, thought Solo. _I have to go after them!_

"Which way is this Scourge's house, little boy?" Solo asked frantically. The boy pointed to the east and Solo left without another word. He would save his friend and somehow survive Kuro Ryu's anger.

"Please let me go! I've told you where it is, so please don't hurt me anymore!"

Kuro smiled in satisfaction, for he'd just obtained the information he had searched years for: the location of the Sphere of Varrock.

"You fool!" shouted Santa. "Do you have any idea what you have unleashed?"

"I saved our lives, that's what!" Ebenezer yelled back.

"Ebenezer, you diluted old fool! You haven't saved us, you've doomed us all!"

Dream and Sir Amik could only look on in fear. After entering the Land of Snow, Sir Amik had been Kuro's slave and then Dream had arrived. Amik didn't know where he'd come from, but he was then captured by the mage and threatened with death if he tried to escape.

At the moment, they were occupying the parlor of Ebenezer's house. He, too, was enticed into helping Kuro who had also taken Santa. Using a frightening dark magic, Kuro had transformed the house into a nightmarish version of itself. Blood covered the walls. You could no longer see the floors for they were covered in silvery mist. The stairs leading to the second floor had become decrepit and dangerous to use. Ebenezer's self-portraits had transformed into horrible displays of torture and death. The nearest one portrayed a man being impaled on a twelve-foot pole, blood dripping from the gaping hole in his stomach.

Dream almost tossed his lunch at that. Kuro smiled and walked over to Ebenezer. "Thank you for all you help, old man."

Ebenezer grinned nervously. "Are-are you going to let me live?"

The mage smiled and shook his sadly causing Scourge's eyes to widen in fear. "I'm afraid not, old man. You see, you are a burden and I can't afford to leave you alive. I am going to kill you and it is going to be very painful."

Kuro stretched his arm out toward Scourge. He placed the palm of his hand on Ebenezer's face. Ebenezer whimpered pathetically and tried to pry the hand off.

Black flames suddenly engulfed the old man's head. He screamed in agony as the flames ate at his face. He struggled to remove Ryu's hand from his head, but could not. His screams echoed through the house. The flames leap from his head onto his chest, allowing the flames to spread. Soon the old man was one giant black flame. Such was the intensity of the flames, that Ebenezer's skin began to melt off.

A minute later and all that was left of Ebenezer Scourge was his skeleton. Kuro Ryu reached for the skeleton and crushed its skull into dust. He took the dust and ate them.

Dream couldn't handle it. He turned around and hurled. A door creaked, and in walked Solo.

Solo had watched the display of horror from the doorway of Scourge's house. He had seen the black flames eat at the old man and watched in disgust as the mage devoured the skeleton's skull.

The evil mage whirled around and smiled at his visitor. "And so the final player arrives. I bet you are here to rescue Santa and your good friends, but I'm not about to let that occur."

"You're nothing but a monster!" yelled Solo. "That old man had done absolutely nothing to you!"

Kuro's eyes flashed from beneath his hood. "But he did, Solo Pehkayer, he did. His crime? He lived and enjoyed it. All in this room are guilty and I plan to exact my revenge! How will I do this, little one? With the Sphere of Varrock, I will enact justice on all those who I deem guilty!"

Solo shook his head. "I won't let that happen."

"You can't stop me," whispered Kuro. "You're just a pathetic worm, just like your ancestors were. And even they couldn't stop me forever."

He held up his hand and black flames erupted from it. The flames took on the shape of a mighty sword, in which Ryu wielded dangerously. Taking a fighting stance, he shot toward Solo at an alarming speed.

Solo cried out in pain, for sticking in his stomach was the black flame sword. The mage had somehow stabbed Solo without him knowing. Tears came to Solo's eyes as his vision began to darken.

He could hear Dream yelling his name over and over again. "Solo! Don't die, Solo!"

Solo grimaced, and thought somewhat annoyed, _How can I control that?_

He let the darkness wrap itself around him, dragging him to a better place. He wondered why death felt so cold.

_Solo. Solo. Solo. Solo. Solo. Solo. Solo. Hello, Solo, _something whispered in his ears. He tried to brush it away, but it returned each time, repeatedly whispering his name.

When he opened his eyes, he beheld a shadowy shape in front of him. The shape turned out to be a boy wearing a black robe. Solo could not see the boy's face, because the boy was wearing a terrifying mask resembling a red skull.

"Are you Death?" Solo asked somewhat confused. He had thought that Death was actually a skeleton.

The boy laughed, but it sounded hollow and sad. "No, I am not Death, but I could see why you'd think that."

"Then who are you?" asked Solo.

"My name is Mainiac," said the boy. "And I am here to save you."

"Save me?" Solo said. "Save me from what?"

Mainiac laughed in his strange way again and spoke, "Why, from death."

Solo's eyes glazed over and he muttered softly, "I don't want to be saved. I like being dead; it's peaceful and quiet."

Mainiac walked backward several feet and held out his hand. "Come with me, Solo. Don't you want to save your friend?"

"Dream!" shouted Solo. "I forgot all about him. I need to save him! I can't die yet!"

"Then take my hand, Solo," whispered Mainiac.

Solo ran for the boy and tried to take his hand, but it went right through. Then there was darkness. When he reopened his eyes, he found Dream standing over him, a worried look on his face.

His worried expression turned to relief. "Solo! You're alive!"

He sat up and looked around for Kuro, but he had vanished. Santa seemed to have vanished as well.

_Where is Santa and Kuro Ryu?_ thought Solo.

Dream answered Solo's unspoken question. "When you died, a white light began pouring out of your eyes and mouth. It bathed the entire house and returned it to normal. When Kuro witnessed this, he summoned a sphere of, uh, darkness, and stepped into it. Then the sphere vanished! After that, Santa went to check on the feast to make sure if everybody was fine."

Out of nowhere came Sir Amik Varze, carrying a sword. He kneeled beside Solo and inspected him closely. He then smiled warmly. "Solo, you were very brave to stand up to Ryu like that."

Solo blushed. "It was nothing; I just didn't want him to harm anybody."

"That's where you are wrong, my boy," said Sir Amik. "You showed real courage today, so I have brought you this sword."

Solo gasped. "But what for, sir?"

At Solo's inquiry, Sir Amik smiled. "It is for you, for you have proven that you are ready to become a White Knight."

Solo broke out into a huge grin. "Really?" But then his smile vanished and was replaced with a serious, determined look. "I will accept this great honor on one condition."

Amik smiled wryly. "And what is that?"

"If you make Dream a White Knight as well,"

Dream gasped audibly. "Would you really do that for me, Solo?"

Solo stood up slowly and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Of course, I would! We are best friends."

Dream shed a tear, but wiped it away quickly. "Thank you, Solo."

And so, both Dream Dehcay and Solo Pehkayer became White Knights that day. Sir Amik Varze touched their shoulders with the tip of his sword and swore them in. They would fight for truth, justice, and the King. As a present, Amik presented both boys with their very own blades. Solo was given a steel blade with a silver hilt and Dream had a silver blade with a cobalt blue hilt.

"Your first mission is this: investigate Kuro's destination-Varrock. Do not let him get his grubby hands on the Sphere of Varrock, for with it comes a deadly power unlike anything this land has ever seen."

"You can count on us, sir!" exclaimed Dream.

_Watch out, Kuro! We're coming for you._

Watching them from the distance, with crimson red eyes, stood a girl with long white hair. Her skin was as pale as a sheet. She wore a maroon jacket with a white shirt underneath and red leather pants. On her hip was a long and sharp blade of great power; it sparkled eerily in the light. She thumbed the green hilt of the sword and smiled grimly.

"So, he's finally made his move," she whispered.

* * *

**Review Q: What do you think of graphic death and violence in fiction? Do you think it has a time and a place? Tell me in a review.**

**Credits: Mainiac97's character Mainiac97 is originally from The Adventure Through Runescape. Together we've created a shared universe. For more info on this, read his story.  
**

**Next Chapter: Postponed Journey**

**Until next we meet, adieu!**


	5. Postponed Journey

**Special delivery! Chapter 5 just came in the mail! Review Q below!  
**

* * *

The Sphere of Varrock

Chapter Five: Postponed Journey

He sat up groggily. Where was he? _Oh, yeah, I'm in the White Knight Castle_, thought Solo.

Solo threw off his blue cotton covers and climbed out of bed, but wished he hadn't when his bare feet hit the cold stone floor of his and Dream's bedroom. As White Knights, they were entitled to much better accommodations than when they were but recruits. The room was quite large compared to his old room in Rimmington. The north side of the room was occupied by two windows which gave a spectacular view of the town below, Dream's dresser, weapon chest, and Dream's bed. Solo's dresser, chest, and bed were situated in the east side, next to the strong oak door. There was a third bed across from him and it was empty. Solo and Dream were by themselves for the time being.

_Usually there are three people to a room; I wonder why we haven't been assigned someone yet? _Solo pondered.

Solo heard Dream begin to stir and hurried to his side, to make sure he arose. "Ugh," Dream mumbled.

Solo shook his friend hard. "Wake up, Dream! We need to be out of Falador by noon!"

"Five more minutes, Mom," Dream groaned.

Just then, a knock came at the door. Solo put off his attempt at awakening his sleepy friend and went to see who was at the door. Opening the door, he got the shock of his young life. Standing in front of him, in the open doorway, looking as if she were an angel descended to earth, stood the beautiful White Knight woman he'd met when he first arrived to the castle. Her silky blonde hair hung free and her vibrant green eyes smiled at him with maybe a bit of mischievous and curiosity. Solo glanced to her full red lips, which caused lewd ideas to form unrestrained in his mind.

She grinned, flashing her stark white teeth.

_If I died right now, my life would be complete_, Solo thought happily.

"Good morning, Solo," she said sweetly.

He stuttered nervously, "Y-you know my name?"

She smiled and said, "We met once already." She offered her hand.

He returned the handshake and almost shuddered. Her skin was touching his. _Her skin is so smooth!_ he thought.

Solo realized with horror that Emma had been speaking while he'd been trapped in his thoughts.

"Huh," he mumbled.

She laughed. To Solo, it was the most melodious sound he'd ever heard. Emma repeated what she had said, "I said you can let go of my hand, now."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean-I was going to-I-" he gushed.

His nervous chatter caused a cute giggle to escape from Emma's mouth.

Solo cleared his throat and tried to appear more manly. "Can I get you something to drink, Emma?"

She nodded. Solo rushed around getting a glass and then filling it with water, almost dropping it in the process. When he presented it to Emma, she flashed him another one of her killer smiles and he nearly fainted.

Emma looked around the room, noting the mess him and Dream had made of it. "I see you've settled in."

"Oh, well, yes. We were going to clean, or maybe later get a maid to do it."

She twisted her head toward him, frowning. "Can't you clean for yourself?"

He cleared his throat again and tried to salvage the situation. "So, um, what brings you to my room?"

Emma finished taking a sip of her water and turned to the matter at hand. "I've brought a message from Sir Amik."

This sparked his interest. "Yes?"

"He is assigning another White Knight on your sojourn to Varrock."

_He's appointing an additional Knight to accompany us? Why?_

Emma continued. "He said that you and Dream are still too inexperienced and need a senior to come with you to Varrock."

"Tell him I said no!" shouted Solo. "Dream and I have a score to settle and we'll not take on some idiot!"

Emma smirked and said, "What if I told you I was the senior being assigned to your mission?"

Solo instantly knew he had blundered. He tried to apologize profusely, but everything he said was gibberish.

He was surprised, however, when Emma began to laugh. "It's ok, Solo. I understand vendettas and I will forgive you."

She stood to go. She made as if to go wash her glass, but Solo offered to wash it. As she turned to leave, he ran and opened the door for her.

Turning to Solo, she said sweetly, "Well, you certainly know how to treat a girl!"

Solo grinned stupidly. Before he could protest, Emma had taken two strides toward him. She leaned and whispered into his ear, her soft lips barely touching it, "How about you visit me in my bedchamber later?"

He shuddered as he felt her hot breath on his skin and almost died right there on the spot.

"What?" he asked in alarm.

"Calm down, I was kidding," she laughed loudly, patting him on the head. Just as he was letting out a sigh of relief she continued, "But we'll see how you behave yourself and maybe, just maybe, you might."

Solo grinned stupidly. "Really?"

She stuck her tongue out, and said, "I'm kidding; you're way too young for me, Solo."

Emma then took her leave, leaving a hot and bothered young man behind. _This trip just got more interesting._

He heard a rustle, turned around, and saw Dream with a huge grin plastered onto his face.

_Oh no!_ he thought with horror. _Dream must have heard our conversation! _

Dream chuckled. "I believe she's interested in you, Solo."

"No, you don't know that!" Solo countered. "You heard her say I'm too young for her!"

"Maybe she likes young boys," laughed Dream.

Solo shook his head in mock disgust. "Don't let Emily here you say that; she might not like perverts,"

Dream's eyes widened in horror and Solo did not hear another peep about Emma.

Solo stood outside the castle with his friend Dream and recent companion Emma. They'd spent the better part of the morning preparing for their journey and buying potions and equipment.

"Solo, did you drop off your extras at the bank?" queried Dream.

The bank was a useful tool that he'd only just learned about this morn. Solo had discovered with surprise that, with the use of magic, he could store an almost limitless amount of items inside his bank account. He had dropped off his clothes from home because he would not need them. Sir Amik had replaced them with a comfy blue cotton shirt with a pair of coarse brown pants with dark blue boots. At the moment, he was suited up in his White Knight armor. He had spent hours shining his helmet, sword, gauntlets, greaves, and breastplate—he was so proud of them.

His and Dream's armor shone bright in the morning light. The armor was, of course, white. But the apprentices were assured that they could customize them to their preferences later.

"Why are we still standing here?" asked Solo.

Emma answered him. "We have to wait for Sir Amik to dismiss us."

"I knew that!" he responded defensively. Emma giggled.

"Um, guys?" asked Dream. "I'll be right back."

As Dream took off across the bridge, Solo yelled, "Wait! Where are you going?"

Emma started to go after him, when Solo grabbed her arm. "Let him go."

Stopping, she asked, "Why? We shouldn't let him go off on his own."

Solo cast his eyes down, almost too nervous to state his intentions for restraining her. When he managed to work up to it, he glanced up and saw Emma's beautiful face frowning at him. Her eyebrow raised, she asked, "What's the matter?"

"It's just that I think you're really cute," Solo said.

Emma stopped him short with a frown. "Oh, Solo. I don't feel the same way; we've just met. That, and you're much too young for me."

"How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen."

Solo frowned, his face turning a shade of red. He felt so embarrassed, especially as they fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Fifteen minutes later, their friend returned looking crestfallen. Solo and Emma exchanged glances, wondering what was wrong.

"Dream, what's wrong?" Solo asked curiously. "You took off so suddenly, we were worried about you."

Dream looked up and paused, as if considering his options. "I went to go see Emily."

Solo smiled and patted his friend on the back. "Way to go!" A little late he realized that things must have gone wrong. "Oh, did she turn you down?"

"No." Dream sighed. "She wasn't even there. She's opened up shop in Varrock to be closer to her mother. Now I'll never see her!"

Emma rolled her eyes and smiled. "Dream? Where did she move to?"

His eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Varrock."

She winked at Solo. "And where are we heading?"

"Varrock." Dream's eyes finally registered the information and he slapped his forehead in frustration. "Dang it! I can be so dense sometimes!"

While Solo and Emma poked fun at their thickheaded friend, Sir Amik came alongside them.

"Having fun, kids?"

The three jumped out of their skins, turned to see Sir Amik, eyes wide open. "Oh…uh…sorry Sir Amik, we were just-" stammered Emma.

He raised his hand to silence her, smiling. "Kids will be kids, I got it."

"We're ready to depart, sir," said Solo. Sir Amik nodded and off they went.

That is until they reached the gates. Awaiting them beyond the stone walls was something so terrifying that Solo almost ran. Gathered outside the city was an army of decaying bodies-zombies! The army stretched from ten feet from the gate to the edges of the horizon.

"What in the name of?" gasped Emma, horror written on her face.

"Zombies?" Dream squeaked in terror.

The stench of rotting flesh reached Solo's nose and he dry heaved. _Such a smell! What are zombies doing outside Falador?_

Solo suddenly noticed a figure wearing a black robe floating above the congregation of Undead.

Solo gasped. _Kuro!_

"I see you've noticed my little New Year's present to the city of Falador!" the evil mage bellowed maniacally.

"You see, I can't let a Pehkayer stop my plans, so I brought these creatures to provide a decent distraction for you! Hopefully you will fall to the plague."

_How does he know my name?  
_

"Come down and fight me like a man!" Solo yelled with rage.

Kuro rubbed his chin, as if possibly pondering Solo's request. "Nah, I think not."

The black mage raised his arm and a bolt of lightning struck Solo. He fell and felt the darkness pulling him. _Darn it, not again!_

He awoke in a field of rolling grass. Looking up, he saw big puffy clouds inching across the bright blue skies. Glancing about, Solo noticed several buildings in the distance: a shed, a windmill, etc.

_Where the heck am I?_ pondered Solo.

"We've got to stop meeting like this, Solo." laughed Mainiac.

Solo spun about and, standing behind him, stood the kid he'd met when he had died. Mainiac was still sporting the black robe and red skull mask.

"Who are you?" Solo asked.

Mainiac tilted his head in mock confusion. "Hm? I told you my name was Mainiac, Solo. Do you really have such a bad memory or am I just forgettable? That hurts me."

Solo's rage built up to the limit. "You're mocking me?" he yelled.

Mainiac shook his head. "No, just trying to ease the tension; you could cut it with a knife."

"Why is this happening?"

Mainiac laughed. "Why is what happening? You must be more specific."

Solo pulled at his face and forced himself to calm down. Getting angry would not solve his problems. "Ok, let's start over. Where am I?"

"Tutorial Island."

Solo stared blankly at the robed kid. Mainiac sighed sadly. "Sorry, this place is important to me; you wouldn't know of it. Next question, please."

"Am I dead?"

"No, you are not. The lightning didn't kill you, only knocked you out and now you are dreaming."

Solo shook his head, hardly daring to believe what he was hearing. "So, you're just a figment of my imagination?"

There was a pause and Mainiac busted out laughing, holding his sides in pain. "That's a good one, Solo. Figment, my butt. I'm visiting you-"

Static ran across Mainiac's body. The world around Solo began to crumble into darkness and finally disappeared completely. Solo tried to speak, but no words would come forth. He floated in a sea of rolling darkness for what felt like an eternity before there was a burst of light and he was awake.

Perched above him was the stunning and worried face of Emma. When she saw that he was awake she broke into a grin. "Solo, you're okay! When I saw that lightning strike you, I'd thought you had died!"

He sat up and rubbed his throbbing head. _It feels like I've been hit upside the head with a hammer._

"Where's Dream?" Solo asked, looking around for his buddy.

Solo began to stand, but was forced to lay back down. "Don't overexert yourself! You were just struck by lightning. I will go get Dream, okay?"

While she went to fetch Dream, Solo took in his surroundings. Apparently he was in some two-story house in Falador. He was sitting in a bed on the second story and he noticed some chairs, dressers, and a table across from him.

"He's okay!" shouted Dream as he ran over to Solo's bedside. "Are you sure?"

Emma scoffed. "Of course, I'm sure!"

Solo shook away the post-headaches and forced himself to get out of bed. Caring hands steadied him as he made the effort. He asked what had occurred during his blackout.

After the lightning had struck him, the zombies had rushed the city gates in a worked up frenzy; they had not eaten. Emma and Dream had struggled to drag his body somewhere safe and away from the flesh eaters. It wasn't easy they assured him. Solo was heavy and people were scattering like flies before the onslaught of the Undead. His friends had watched in horror as they witnessed many people change into zombies!

Luckily, the White Knights and City Guards had rallied together to protect the citizens, opening the castle as refuge.

"Then why are we not in the castle?" Solo asked. Why bring him to an unprotected building in a zombie invasion?

"We could not make it," Dream said sadly. "Most of the people in the square had already been turned, and we could not risk trying to drag you with us."

_This is terrible! This is all Kuro's fault!_ Solo thought angrily. "Wasn't Kuro supposed to be in Varrock or at least heading in that direction?"

He noticed the confusion on his friends' faces. "What's wrong?"

Emma glanced worriedly at Dream before speaking. "Solo, Kuro wasn't at the city gates."

Solo didn't answer at first. Emma's word did not make any sense. _What? He wasn't there?_

"Of course he was!" Solo yelled indignantly. "He was floating in midair above the throng of zombies!"

Dream shook his head. "No, he wasn't. I admit the lightning was a bit sketchy, but you were just shouting his name to the sky. You had us both worried."

The accusation made his heart stop. _Am…am I going crazy? Have I become mad with rage over Kuro's actions?_

He heard Emma cry out. She was pointing toward his bare wrist; they had removed his armor when they put him in the bed. Solo raised his wrist and the blood drained from his face. There, upon his skin, was a bite. Not just any bite.

The bite from a zombie.

* * *

**Review Q: What do you think will happen to Solo now?**

**Credits: Mainiac belongs to mainiac97.**

**Next Chapter: Wonderland**

**Until next we meet, adieu!**


	6. Wonderland

**Coming for you, here's Chapter 6. Review Q below!  
**

* * *

The Sphere of Varrock

Chapter Six: Wonderland

He felt the virus taking him. Already his hand had become a sickly greenish color. And then the smell-oh the smell!-burned into his nostrils like acid.

"Your hand!" shrieked Emma. "It's-it's decaying at a rapid pace!"

"What's happening to him?" Dream said, barely hiding his horror.

Emma tapped her chin, lost in thought. When she spoke, she could not contain her awe. "Obviously the zombies can spread their disease by their saliva."

Dream hugged himself, trying to calm his growing fears of the end. "Will this bring about a zombie apocalypse? Will Solo turn on us and devour us?"

"No, this seems to be an isolated incident. If we can defeat these zombies or at least escape the city, we might turn this situation around," Emma said confidently.

Dream looked at Solo, but he was too shocked to speak. "What about the citizens? And the White Knights?"

Emma shook her head dismissively. "The Knights can handle the immediate threat; as much as I hate to say this, our mission is of greater priority."

"Greater priority?" Dream scoffed. "We're just going to abandon these people to flesh-eating monsters?"

Solo took this as an opening. "Dream, she is right. If we don't stop Black Dragon, then all these people will die anyways, and in worse ways."

Dream opened his mouth to retort, when a shrill scream pierced the air. Solo threw his armor on and they all raced outside to pinpoint the source of the scream. Over by the fountain stood a cute girl with short spiky blonde hair. Obviously she was a mage, for she was wearing a blue robe. The one thing that stood out was the fact that she was currently being attacked by zombies.

"Somebody!" she screamed shrilly. "Please, somebody help me!"

Solo and friends went to work. He ran out into the open, pulling his sword out as he went, and sliced the head off of a zombie; it kept coming though.

"Die you Undead monster!" he yelled, slamming his blade to the hilt into the monster's abdomen.

Emma tripped her zombie, and finished with a blow to the forehead. Dream, however, was fending off three zombies, engaging them in an elaborate dance of parries and blows.

Eventually, they had eradicated every zombie. Solo turned to the little girl. Up close, he noticed that she had fiery red tips to her blonde hair.

The little girl sniffed. "Thank you kind sir!" Her brown eyes shined with adoration and tears. "If you hadn't come to the rescue, I would have been eaten alive!" She threw herself into Solo's arm and hugged him tightly.

Awkwardly, he patted her on the back, trying to reassure her. "Um, you're welcome…um."

Emma glared at the little blonde girl. "You're a mage, start acting like one! You could have handled those zombies and if you hadn't been screaming more would not have come."

Solo stared at Emma in shock; she shrugged carelessly, as if she were saying, "So what? I'm not going to apologize!"

"I'm really sorry!" the girl said. "I was here with my friends looking for an ancient tome filled with powerful spells, but then the zombies attacked. I fought them off trying to defend my friends, but they disappeared! Where could they have gone?"

Solo exchanged glances with Dream. They both knew that her friends had not disappeared-they were most likely zombies.

_I can't just leave this little girl here_, he thought.

"Why don't you come with us?" Solo said quickly before Emma could protest, which she was doing quite well with her eyes.

The blonde leapt up and down. Smiling she said, "That would awesome! Thank you, thank you!"

Dream grinned. "So, what's your name?"

"You can call me Isu!"

"Well, Isu, we'd better get going before more zombies show up," Solo said matter-of-factly.

He heard a humph from Emma and he smiled to himself.

Being careful to avoid throngs of zombies, they skirted around main streets. It was slow going, due to Isu's constant talking alerting zombies to their general location, causing them to climb atop buildings to hide.

The most terrifying thing, however, was happening to Solo Pehkayer himself. He felt the subtle change of becoming a zombie. His entire arm and most of his torso was currently engulfed in decaying flesh and already he yearned for his friends.

Staring at Dream, he licked his lips. _I wonder if Dream tastes like chicken? _Dream, feeling Solo's stare, turned around. "Um, is something the matter?"

Solo pulled out some barbecue sauce he'd found in a deserted house. "Could you spread this on you?"

Dream raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

Wide-eyed and innocent, Solo said, "No reason."

Later, he tried this with Emma, earning him a well deserved slap. Seeing only one more chance, he asked Isu.

"Sure, hand it here!" she smiled.

Solo licked his lips, hardly daring to believe his good fortune. _Maybe she'll taste like roast beef!_ Solo smiled.

Emma pulled the sauce from Isu, launched it through the air, and turned an annoyed glare on Solo.

He shrugged. "What?"

"How many?" Dream whispered from behind the window. He and the group were hiding in a house straight across from the gates. Isu idly pulled at a strand of hair, Emma was peeking out the window, and Solo was bound securely with rope.

Emma dared a quick look at Solo before answering the question. "About forty."

Dream gasped quietly. He looked at his best friend, sadness bleeding through. "What about Solo?"

Now both of them were watching their friend. Solo had fully transformed twenty minutes ago. His hair was mangled, his skin was flaking, and his eyes were bloodshot as he stared at them hungrily.

"We-we're going to have to leave him here, Dream," she replied with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Why are we leaving without him, Emma?" Isu asked with curious eyes. "Will he be coming later?"

Emma turned away and cried silently. Dream was the one who answered. "Of course he will, Isu. He just needs to take care of some…business first."

At that, Isu perked up and was ready to rush the Undead. Emma stood up and crossed to the oak door, pulling it open with a click. She glanced back at Solo; he returned the glance with a moan.

Emma pulled her blades from her sheathes and sprinted across the pavilion. The zombies spun around and were cut down. Dream was knocked down by an zombie's outstretched hand, but raised his blade to intercept the creature, spearing it upon the weapon.

"Stand back!" yelled Isu as she released a ball of flames. The flames devoured the zombies and the stench made Emma retch. The smell was like rat vomit mixed with spoiled milk.

A zombie grabbed hold of Isu and she shrieked. Dream disengaged from his foes to assist the mage girl, successfully decapitating the monster.

A mass of dead, truly dead, zombies lay at their feet. The three panted hard from the fight. Silently, and remorseful, they walked out the Falador gates.

Solo watched them leave with regret. _I never got eat them_. He heard feet stomping toward him, turning he beheld a large man looking down at him silently.

"Will you let me eat you?" Solo rasped.

"OF COURSE NOT!" bellowed the man. "I'D RATHER EAT CLAY THAN BE EATEN BY AN UNDEAD BEAST!"

Solo forced out a response. It was harder talking than before. He could feel the fraction of his humanity slipping. "Wh-who are you?"

The man's eyes softened. Apparently, the man was feeling sorry for Solo's fate. "You can call me Clayguy, little man."

* * *

**Review Q: How would you feel if you had become a zombie? What would you do? Tell me in a review.**

**Credits: Clayguy7 belongs to onionmaster.**

**Next Chapter: I Feel Like a Monster**

**Until next we meet, adieu!**


	7. I Feel Like a Monster

**Review Q's located below. Warning: Stuff happens ;).  
**

* * *

The Sphere of Varrock

Chapter Seven: I Feel Like a Monster

Dream sat staring vacantly at the smoldering remains of the campfire. The sun was barely pulling above the horizon and birdsong could be heard echoing above. His tent lay behind, untouched as he'd been sitting in the same exact place since the night before. He could hear Emma's slow rhythmic breathing, indicating that she was still sleeping.

_I wonder what she's dreaming about? Solo, perhaps?_ he thought sadly.

Solo's friend still contemplated over their recent action: leaving Solo behind in Falador. Him and Emma were about two hours from Barbarian Village. They'd met some soldiers who brought word from Falador. Apparently, all the zombies had been destroyed with little-to-no casualties.

_Then…where does that leave Solo?_ thought Dream apprehensively. _Is he…dead?_

"Dream?" Emma, who had just risen from her tent, asked groggily. "When did you get up?"

He didn't reply, just kept gazing at the cinders.

She shook her head, sat down, and put her arm around him. "We had no choice, Dream. He would have interfered with the barrage against the zombies."

Briskly standing up, he turned on her angrily. "We could have gone back for him!"

Emma also stood. With her jaw clenched tight with anger, she slapped him soundly across the face. "You don't think I care? I know I messed up!"

Having vented for the day, Emma strode back to her tent and closed the flap.

* * *

In a remote part of Falador, a town guard was waiting for his shift to be over. He'd been up all night fighting Undead and he really wanted to go home and soak in a nice, hot bath. He didn't deserve this. What he did deserve, was to be Captain one day.

"Where in the hell is Brent?" he muttered angrily to himself.

A boot clicked on the cobble street. Someone was nearby. The guard turned to glance behind him, but spotted no one.

"Just your imagination," he grumbled.

But it wasn't his ears hearing things. If he'd turned around a fraction of a second earlier, he would of noticed a rather tall man carrying what looked like a tied up body, racing through the empty streets of Falador.

* * *

_Not again!_ Solo thought sullenly.

The young boy floated slowly in a black ocean. The sun overhead was dark red, as if it were bleeding from a concealed wound. Oddly, the sky itself was black, making it hard for Solo to tell ocean from sky.

He rose higher as a giant crest took him. He fought to stay afloat, but the ocean was too strong, dragging him under. His lungs strained with the immense effort of holding his breath.

_I can't hold it any longer!_ Solo panicked, opening his mouth and expecting water to flow in to drown him.

He still lived.

Solo gasped and took in his surroundings. He was no longer floating in an endless sea of darkness, for he was now standing alone in a sun-scorched desert. Twisting his head, all he could see was sand in every direction. The sun peered unmercifully down at him.

Where-where am I?

He'd been wandering through the desert for what seemed like hours with no results, but more sand in his boots. The sun was still perched high in the sky, showing no signs of letting go of its relentless hatred of Solo.

"Stupid sun," he mumbled.

"I'm sure the sun thinks the same, Solo," came a voice full of amusement. He spun around to be face to face with-or face to mask-the boy from his dreams.

"Mainiac!" Solo gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Mainiac cocked his head in mock confusion. "What does it look like?"

"Well, you only appear when I'm dreaming, right?" he asked.

Mainiac nodded, then stopped suddenly. "Though, you're not really dreaming this time exactly."

With raised eyebrows, Solo asked, "I'm…not dreaming? Then am I dead?"

His companion laughed heartily. "Solo, you seem to have a strange obsession with death."

Shaking his head in impatience, Solo yelled, "Then what's going on?"

"You are trapped in your own mind, Solo," Mainiac replied matter-of-factly. "When you became a zombie-and this is only with a strong mind-you retreated deep into your psyche."

"How is that possible?"

Mainiac grunted disapprovingly. "I don't have time to explain physiology to you! I've been trying to send you a message for weeks!"

Shocked, Solo had nothing to say. A message? What kind?

The masked boy continued. "I can only contact you during dreams, because of Black Dragon's black magic. He's keeping me from returning to this world. Some kind of interference, I guess. I need you to…" something had stopped Mainiac. The boy began to flicker in and out of existence.

Mainiac sighed angrily. "Oh, damn." Just as suddenly as he'd appeared, he vanished without any trace.

"Great, there he goes disappearing again!" Solo shouted, very ticked off by Maniac's sudden vanishing acts.

* * *

"Thanks so much for traveling with me this far, guys!" smiled Isu. She had her mage staff strapped on her back and was preparing to head off looking for her lost friends.

Dream didn't think she had much of a chance, though. They're probably zombies by now, and the guards probably took care of them.

Emma did not smile as Isu left. That girl really pissed me off.

The two of them were nearly at the Barbarian Village when they saw smoke spiraling into the blue sky. Exchanging looks of worry, they rushed forward until they reached the village's entrance.

Their feet scuffed through piles of ashes scattered carelessly over the ground. The village had nearly been burned to the ground!

"What happened here?" Dream asked unnecessarily.

Emma replied with concern in her tone. "Somebody-or something-destroyed this village for some reason."

Dream said aloud what both were thinking. "Black Dragon." Emma nodded in agreement. This had that bastard's name written all over it.

They passed a collapsed wooden hut where a family of barbarians had lived. A low moaning sound emitted from the wreckage, scaring the daylights out of Emma.

"What the heck was that?" Dream asked. "Could there be someone hurt in there?"

"We owe it to these people to look for survivors," Emma said with resolve.

After an hour of endless searching, Emma and Dream called off the search. There were no survivors. The sun began to set and Emma told Dream that they should make camp.

Dream pitched the tents, built the fire pit, and caught a rabbit for them to eat. As they began munching on their meal, a groaning began, coming from the ground.

"Emma?" began Dream.

Suddenly, and with no warning, a hand ripped through the ground, sending dust and rocks flying about.

Screaming, Emma jumped from her seating position. A hand resting on her sword, she waited for more. The hand was grey and covered with pulsating growths. It squirmed and soon another hand joined the first.

All around them more hands were joining the first. To Dream's horror, horrific creatures soon followed the hands. Eventually, there were a dozen of these creatures and they completely cut off the teens' escape.

"Emma?" Dream risked a whisper. "What the hell are these things?"

She didn't answer Dream's urgent and fear-laced question. She observed the creatures, trying to pinpoint any weaknesses or origins.

The freaks were all covered with some kind of warty growth that was constantly popping, spewing puss, then more would grow back. Something had altered them so that their appendages were…wrong. One such wrongness was evident in the creature in front of her. It's shoulder was raised high over its head, forsaking the skin behind with only bone revealed.

"Look at their eyes, Emma," Dream spoke in a hushed voice. "They're…gone."

Emma had noticed that as well. Where eyes should have been, there was nothing but empty sockets.

"Dream!" Emma could hardly believe it. "These are the barbarians!"

Wide-eyed, he asked, "How can you tell?"

She quickly pointed out the monsters' clothing. "Look at what they are wearing. It's the fur worn by the barbarians."

The barbarians slowly stumbled toward the horror-stricken teens. They could not attack innocent civilians…could they?

* * *

He removed his hood, so that he was able to scratch his itchy head. He adjusted the mask, it was really beginning to bug him, not to mention it was annoying.

"I don't like you interfering with my world, you little pest," spoke a shadow in the shape of a man. The shadow flickered, revealing itself as Black Dragon.

The boy lifted his mask exposing the handsome face of Mainiac. His eyes sparkled angrily, though his words had no trace of anger. "And I don't like being so rudely interrupted."

Black Dragon snapped his fingers and the surrounding shadows swirled until a room was revealed. They were in some aged castle with crumbling grey walls, chains hanging down from the distant ceiling, and the floor was nothing but a dirt floor.

Mainiac glanced around. "How quaint…a castle dungeon."

The mage laughed with no intent on being funny. "Nothing but the best for my latest captive."

"You can't hurt me here." Mainiac smiled smugly. "This isn't my world."

The mage grinned beneath his hood. "You forget yourself, Mainiac. I am stopping you from returning and I can hurt you in this dream world you've created." Mainiac took an involuntary step back, but his resolve soon returned. His hand traveled instinctively toward his blade.

"If you are so tough, then let's test your battle prowess with a real master."

Black Dragon summoned Black Skull, his black-flamed sword and swung it several times. "You won't win."

* * *

Emma pulled out her sword and prepared for the creatures. She wasn't going down without a fight. Dream stared at her in shock.

"Emma! You can't be thinking about attacking these villagers?" he asked.

She spun around in fury. "It's either me or them and we both know it's not going to be me!"

Before Emma could even move, a man leapt from the shadows. He slammed his entire body into the first creature he encountered, using his momentum to tear it from its feet. Another figure joined the man. He raised a sword and decapitated the downed villager.

"I can't believe you started the party without me," quipped a familiar voice.

Tears shined in Emma's eyes. "S-Solo?"

Dream gasped in surprise. He had missed his friend so much, he could hardly believe his eyes. "Solo! How-where-you're not a zombie!"

Solo, sword poised upon his shoulder, laughed good-naturedly. "Stow the questions. We have some villagers to help."

Emma and Dream nodded their heads quickly. They had Solo back and would have agreed to anything he asked.

Solo slashed the arms off a creature running at him, finishing by crippling it with a blow to the legs.

He grunted as one creature leapt onto his back trying to bite his head off. It suddenly screeched and fell from him, revealing a smiling Dream holding a bloodied sword.

"You owe me now," he said with a laugh.

Clayguy pulled an adamant axe from his back and used it to chop off the creature's heads as if he were threshing wheat. Oddly, it was an extremely amusing sight to Solo, if a bit gruesome.

Solo pulled his sword from the carcass of a monster he'd just killed and looked around for Emma. He noticed her blonde-hair flowing around her as she pounced on the fallen creature she'd been fighting.

Wow! he thought incredibly. Even when she's covered in blood, she looks stunning!

Emma must have felt him staring, as she turned and gave him a strange look. Solo turned away blushing.

The battle was over quickly and with no injuries on their side. Emma was covered in blood all the way to her neck and Dream looked like he'd died his hair red. Solo's eyes roamed over the battlefield that Barbarian Village had been transformed into. He couldn't help feeling like a monster, slaughtering innocent people. Even if they had been monsters.

Emma placed her hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

He nodded. She narrowed her eyes at Clayguy. He was quite big and covered in muscles. His brown beard hung from his chin, looking as if it could contain a fist behind it. His brown leather apron and ocean blue pants were painted red with all the blood he'd shed with his gleaming axe.

"Solo, who is he?" she asked suspiciously. "Can we trust him?"

Solo stiffened in offense. "Emma, he saved my life!"

She looked like he had slapped her across the face. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." She paused as if waiting for some explanation.

Solo shook his head sadly. "I can't tell you how I'm standing here." He shook his head emphatically when Emma lowered her face, crest-fallen. "It's not because I don't trust you, Emma. I can't speak of it, because it's…secret."

Emma didn't believe him and walked away to talk to Dream. Solo slumped to the ground.

She probably thinks I'm a real jerk. he thought forlornly.

He felt a rough hand on his shoulder. Solo knew who it was. "I'm not in the mood."

Clayguy forced the young teen to look him in the eyes. "Now you listen here! Solo, you just saved your friends, you should feel like a hero. Emma will see that soon enough, okay?"

The boy nodded sullenly. "But why do I feel like a monster?"

"These people were as good as dead. All you did was give them a chance at peace, you hear?"

Solo's spirits lifted. "Yeah, you might just be right."

Clayguy's sudden roar of laughter scared Dream and Emma. "Might? Boy, I'm always right and you'd better remember that!"

* * *

Black Dragon knelt, defeated, on the dirt floor, his weapon having been flung a foot away. His defeater stood proudly before him, looking very smug at the moment. Black Dragon could not understand how he had lost. He'd though he'd had Mainiac when he'd summoned the second blade.

Mainiac chuckled softly. "It's moments like these that make me feel fuzzy inside."

All Black Dragon was able to whisper before dissolving away was, "You little snotty punk."

* * *

**Review Q: What do you think of Maniac?  
**

**Credits: Clayguy belongs to Onionmaster. Mainiac belongs to mainiac97. **

**Comments: If you would like your own Runescape character, review with your character.**

**Next Chapter: Where is my Romeo**

**Until next we meet, adieu!**


	8. Where Is My Romeo!

**Hope you enjoy. Review Q below.  
**

* * *

The Sphere of Varrock

Chapter Eight: Where is My Romeo?

Varrock was a city of bustling people doing anything you could imagine. The recently built Grand Exchange was functioning perfectly. It allowed, for the first time, people to trade a mass quantity of items easily and without misfortune.

The city of Varrock, being the center of the Kingdom of Misthalin, was the largest city on the continent and handled many clients. After all, the Grand Exchange was located there along with the Cook's Guild, Champion's Guild, and the Palace.

Unfortunately, for the citizens, there was a great secret hidden there-the Sphere. Luckily, a hero had been chosen to protect this mass weapon of power and his name was Solo Pehkayer of Rimmington. But, what's a hero without companions? Dream Decay of Varrock and Emma LeCeux of Falador accompany him as he travels ever closer to the Palace to contact them about Black Dragon…

"So this is your home?" Solo asked incredulously. He had never in his life seen such a city, huge and splendid.

The trio were passing along the road south of the Grand Exchange. Up ahead was the West Varrock bank and the fountain, shooting cascades of water into the air. Solo felt that he could really start liking this city.

Dream nodded with a smile. "Yes. I've lived here my entire life. It's truly a thing of beauty with its superb education system, state-of-the-art water and sanitation system, and-especially-the bars!"

Emma giggled. "That last part doesn't seem like it fits into the previous categories."

Basking in his friends' amusement, Dream shrugged his shoulders casually. "Eh, but like every city, Varrock does have a decadent underbelly. Before I arrived in Falador, the crime rate had increased 15 percent and steadily rising. One crime that has suddenly garnered attention is slave trading."

"Slave trading?" Emma yelled, anger barely concealed. "People actually sell other human beings?"

Dream nodded sullenly. "It's terrible, especially for the poor parents."

Emma began to speak, but stopped mid-sentence when they noticed a blond braided hair young woman running towards them, looking as if the entire world was ending.

"Please, you must help me kind adventurers!" she pleaded urgently. "I have not seen or heard word from my handsome, yet dimwitted, boyfriend in over five hours! He usually visits me hourly!"

"Of course we'll help, you poor girl!" Emma said sincerely. "Can you tell me what he looks like or what his name is?"

Tears streaming from her eyes, she said, "Um, he has brown hair, his name is Romeo, and he was wearing his blue silk jacket the last we spoke. Oh, please, help me find him!"

_This girl is obviously distressed over her boyfriend's mysterious disappearance_, Solo thought.

He placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to cajole her. "Is there anything else that you think might be useful, Ms…?"

The blonde smiled tearfully at Solo's kindness. "My name is Juliet and I believe there is something you should know-my father deeply despises my boyfriend."

Solo looked at Emma as her eyebrows rose. They were both thinking the same thing, but Dream got to it first. "Uh, don't most dads distrust their daughter's boyfriends?"

Juliet scoffed. "Not my father. He is completely obsessed with keeping me 'protected' and isolated from any outside influences. He is seriously getting on my nerves! I was home schooled until I was twelve; he's getting out of hand and I fear he may have something to do with Romeo's disappearance." Juliet broke down into a fit of tears that threatened to form their own lake.

Loud cries of alarm could be heard coming from by the fountain. Leaving Juliet to wallow, Solo and his friends wandered over to see what all the commotion was about. It seemed like a fight had broken out between a middle-aged man with short, wiry grey hair and a young man with short brown hair.

Dream's mouth opened in recognition, turning Solo to face him. "Solo! The young man fighting? That must be Romeo."

Eyes opened in understanding, Solo took another look at the young man. He was definitely wearing a blue silk jacket, though it was now covered in splotches of blood.

"You stay away from my daughter, you hooligan!" the old man shouted as he punched Romeo in the guts.

Landing on his butt, Romeo yelled back, "Never, you old crotchety fool! I love Julia!"

Red in the face with unsuppressed anger, Juliet's father roared, "Her name is Juliet, you moron!" The father raised his fist, ready for another round of punching.

_We have got to stop this man from killing Romeo!_ Solo thought with fear. "Emma, stop him!"

Emma pulled her blade from its sheathe and rushed into action. As the old man's fist came down, Emma shoved her way between them. She blocked the fist and slammed him into the ground. "Now you're going to stay there and behave yourself."

Solo and Dream assisted in helping Romeo stand. He thanked them, but was too distrait to pay attention to them, for he was still watching Juliet's father.

"Let me at him!" Juliet's father yelled, hoarse with rage. "I caught him singing an aubade for my sweetie this morning and I will not let him corrupt her!"

Romeo, with a smirk, said, "I don't need your approbation, old man. I love Julienne with all my heart."

"Her name is Juliet!" the old man screamed. "I will pay you 10,000 gold if you leave her alone!"

_10,000 gold? That's quite a tempting offer. What's Romeo going to do?_

"How dare you!" Romeo shouted, finger pointed in accusation and anger. "This is no pecuniary matter! I love Juliet and she loves me. And there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Do you really mean that, Romeo?" Solo turned around quickly to see that Juliet had arrived while they'd been yelling.

"Juliet, my love!" he shouted, running to embrace her. Holding her close, he noticed she was crying. "What's wrong?"

Wiping her tears away, she smiled sweetly. "I couldn't find you. I-I was so afraid that something terrible had happened, that you were dead." Romeo pulled her into him and rubbed the small of her back gently.

"I will never leave you," he spoke lovingly. "I love you."

Solo and friends stood in the distance. They wanted to give the two lovers some space. The town guards had arrived to arrest and take Juliet's father. Solo's eye shifted in unease.

Noticing, Emma asked, "What's wrong, Solo? You look troubled." He raised his head to address her. Her emerald eyes beheld her worry.

"It's nothing Emma."

_You are so beautiful.  
_

Dream watched Romeo and Juliet quietly and distantly. He knew he saw love between the two lovers and hoped that he could find somebody special to be with. _I wish I knew where Emily was_, he thought sullenly.

* * *

**Review Q: What do you think of Romeo and Juliet's relationship? With her father disapproving of it, how long do you think it'll last? Tell in me in this chapter's Review Q.**

**Credits: Romeo and Juliet first appeared in mainiac97's Runescape story, which takes place one year after mine.**

**Next Chapter: Boy Meets Girl**

**Until next we meet, adieu!**


	9. Boy Meets Girl

**I need to come up with better ways of starting off these salutations, sigh. Review Qs located at the end.**

* * *

The Sphere of Varrock

Chapter Nine: Boy Meets Girl

Solo, alongside his pals, shoved their way through the bustling crowd of the Varrock markets searching for the Silver Moon bar. The bar was rumored to have the best beer in the Kingdom and the tastiest meat pies.

_I can't believe we're actually following this tip._ Solo thought. Dream had heard from one of his old friends that the Silver Moon was being run by new management. The only thing Dream was interested in was the fact that the new owner was a blonde girl who he believed was Emily.

"There it is!" Dream exclaimed excitedly. His finger pointed to a brown square building with a huge silver moon perched on the front of it in front of them.

Emma, sighing, turned to Dream. "Are you really going to do this? This will probably end in disappointment and frustration, you know."

He laughed in return. "I've put a quietus to that kind of thinking, Emma. I felt a connection between us. She won't let me down…I think."

Solo placed a steady hand on his friend's shoulder. "Whatever you do, I'll support it."

Emma shook her head sadly, then addressed Solo. "Solo, let's leave him alone for this. We should go check in at the hotel."

Solo nodded, gave his friend one last pat, then left with Emma.

Dream entered the establishment with hesitance dogging his every step. It was a typical bar format. The rear of the bar held the private booths, the middle sported the dance floor where several couples were moving to the band's music, to the right were the tables and the left was where the long bar table was located.

He stepped up to the counter and waited for the bartender to serve him. What if Emily rejected him? No, he couldn't think like that, it'll only make him nervous.

What was taking that bartender so long? "Uh, ma'am? I need some service." Unprepared for what occurred next, Dream's mouth opened in a silent gasp. Standing before him in lustrous brilliance was the girl he had searched hours for-Emily.

Her eyes showed recognition. Her hands immediately rose to her radiant light blonde hair, checking to make sure it was all in order. Her lips parted in a small smile. "Dream? Is that you?"

Stammering Dream answered, "Yeah. Uh, yeah it's me."

She leaned over and gave him a long hug, making Dream red in embarrassment. Emily looked him over appreciatively. She obviously liked what she saw.

Gushing she said, "Wow, Dream, you look good! You've got a bit more muscle on you. I haven't seen you since Falador, how's it been?"

Blushing, Dream replied, "Well, I've joined the White Knights."

"The White Knights? That's amazing, Dream!" she squealed. "I'm so proud of you!"

Continuing she asked, "So what brings you to Varrock?" She idly began cleaning a dirty mug beside her.

He didn't answer, too distrait in watching her every move. Emily was so bewitching, she made Dream want to vow to follow her instructions for all eternity. He was just content to gaze at her now. Since Falador, Emily had added a blue streak in her hair and it made her all the more mesmeric.

Emily broke his concentration by placing a soft hand on his forehead. Dream took in an intake of breath.

"Are you okay there?" she asked amused. There was a touch of red in her cheeks. Was she blushing? Did she know Dream had been staring at her?

Dream shrugged awkwardly. "I'm fine, I was just a bit…distracted is all."

Smiling, Emily poured beer into a mug and slid it to Dream. "Dream, I get off for lunch in ten minutes, do you want to join me?"

Wide eyed, he nodded numbly. Had Emily just asked him out on…a date? Emily winked at him slyly. She touched his shoulder in an affectionate way and smiled. "I'll be in the back if you need me, Dream."

While she exited through the door behind the counter, Dream nearly suffocated in his nervousness.

Meanwhile in another part of Varrock, Solo and Emma were checking into the Varrock Hotel. Solo pulled the key from his bulky winter coat pocket, inserted it into the lock, and pushed the wooden door open.

The room was a bright blue and the windows had same color drapes. Thanks to Emma's mysterious amount of gold, they'd gotten the master suite-three beds, two bathrooms.

He threw his bag of provisions onto the closest bed and sank into it with a sigh. Solo noticed Emma do the same with the bed across from him, evoking a smile from him.

"I could live in this bed forever, it's super soft!" Emma sighed happily.

Solo's eyes eventually drifted to the still form of Emma. He watched intently as her body rose up and down with the gentle rhythm of slumber. Emma's golden locks had fallen across her face, only showing her full, rosy red lips and her knees were bent towards her stomach.

Rising, he strode tentatively to her bed and gazed down at her. _She looks so much like an angel slumbering. Maybe I could get away with just a kiss?_

Solo resolved to kiss her. He leaned over carefully and poised his face just above hers. Solo could feel her warm breath on his face. He inhaled and smiled. _She smells like peaches._

His lips were now only inches from Emma's. Slowly, he made the long descent, but stopped short. No, this was wrong. He couldn't just steal a kiss from Emma, it was perverted and deceitful!

Suddenly, Solo pitched backwards in pain. He grinded in teeth in agony, toppling to the ground with a thump. _What the heck is going on?_ he thought frantically. The edges of his vision were going black and he could feel himself slipping farther and farther away from reality.

"Emma!" he whispered loudly in one last attempt to keep conscious.

As Solo slipped into unconsciousness, Dream was on a date with Emily. When she got off for lunch, they went to a cozy little eatery called Bill's Pizza.

Dream coughed nervously as he noticed that Emily was unabashedly staring at him, smiling. He grabbed another slice of pepperoni pizza and stuffed it into his mouth, chewing loudly.

Emily reached out and took his hand. Dream nearly passed out from the feel of her soft skin. "Don't be so nervous, Dream, I like you."

"Y-you do?" he asked incredulously. "I like you, too."

Smiling she leaned in close, breathing very slowly. "I've known that for a long time now. Ever since you came to Falador, actually."

Shocked, he asked, "Then how come you never talked to me?"

"You never came to talk to me," she replied innocently. "How was I supposed to get you to be confident in yourself if I didn't let you come to me?"

He gulped loudly as Emily leaned further over the table and grabbed his head. "Now kiss me."

Dream cautiously let his lips press against Emily's. She kissed him hotly and he returned it with as much energy. Soon, their lips were moving passionately over each other. They broke the kiss to regain their breath.

"I didn't know you were such a good kisser, Dream." Emily smiled sweetly.

Laughing, Dream said, "Neither did I!"

Darkness was all he could see. _What's going on? Where am I? I remember standing over Emma and then immense pain, like a fire was under my skin, and then nothing._

"Open your eyes, Solo Pehkayer." came a voice filled with concern.

Solo forced himself to open his eyes. In front of him was the by now familiar form of Maniac.

"Maniac?" Solo asked in confusion. "You've never made me pass out just so you could talk to me."

Mainiac shook his head. "No, I didn't do this; she did."

"Who's she?" Solo asked.

"That would be me, sweetie," a mysterious voice announced.

* * *

**Review Q: What do you think of Dream's new girlfriend Emily? Do they belong together?**

**Credits: Mainiac belongs to Mainiac97.**

**Until next we meet, adieu!**


	10. The Deal

**At the time, I wanted this to be one chapter. It ended up being four. I've since re-uploaded them as one.  
**

* * *

The Sphere of Varrock

Chapter 10: The Deal

It was now nearing the end of Emily's lunch hour and Dream was walking her back to the Silver Moon bar. They passed several storefronts and a newsstand advertising new steel helms.

"I had a good time with you," Emily announced to Dream suddenly. Turning so that she could see his face she said, "Do you want to meet me for lunch tomorrow?"

He shook his head no. "I can't, sorry."

"Why?" Emily asked curiously.

Seeing that they'd reached the front door of the Silver Moon, Dream stopped to give Emily his full attention. "I have a meeting at the Palace with Solo and Emma."

"Really?" Emily said, voice filled with awe. "It's incredibly difficult to get into the Palace! What are you doing there, huh?"

Smiling, he pulled her close. "Can't say, it is White Knight business."

Kissing him on the cheek, then pulling away, she said, "Will you visit me afterwards?"

"Nothing could keep me from it, I promise," Dream said.

* * *

She heard a heavy thump, waking her from her sleep. Yawning, she sat up in her bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

_How long was I asleep? It must be way past noon!_ she thought worriedly.

Solo's empty bed drew her eyes and she called out for him. Hearing no reply she put her feet over the bed and screamed. Lying on the floor at Emma's feet was the unconscious body of Solo.

Hurriedly, she leapt down and leaned over him. She rolled him onto his back and checked his vital signs. Seeing nothing noticeably wrong, she tried to wake him.

"Solo?" she cried. "Wake up! What happened to you?"

* * *

Solo sighed deeply. Standing before him was the one person he wished he would never have to meet again. She held herself with grace, poise, and definitely confidence. Her long, curly brown hair looked unnatural in the eerie purple light her oak staff was emitting.

_I have to admit_, thought Solo. _She does look stunning in her long, flowing black dress._

Brown eyes sparkling, she spoke again. "I haven't seen you since Falador when you were a zombie, Solo. How've you been since then?"

Solo scoffed and turned from her. "I have nothing to say to you Gwendolyn." She smiled saucily, taking her time walking over to him to place her hands on his chest.

"Oh, are you sure about that you strong, delicious boy?" she whispered hotly.

Mainiac looked confusingly back and forth between the two. He had no inkling on what was occurring and he did not care for it. Suddenly he had just been pulled directly into the dream world without initiating it himself and now some slutty girl was messing with Solo.

"Huh, am I missing something here?" he asked pointedly.

"Of course, skull boy here doesn't know our secret deal, does he?" she asked without facing Maniac.

Solo shook his head negatively. "Gwendolyn, there's really no need to tell him."

Gwendolyn shushed him with a finger to his lips. "Shut up, I'll do the talking. Now, Solo and I met back in Falador. A mister Clayguy introduced us and we became fast friends. Well, it also might have to do with him having been turned into a zombie at the time. Shall I relay the story?"

* * *

Clayguy set Solo on the dusty floor softly. It had been a rather difficult job lugging a zombie from Falador to Draynor Manor without it biting him, but Clayguy had done it.

He had brought the zombie Solo to Draynor Manor in search of a cure. As of the moment, Solo was lying on the dusty floor of Gwendolyn the Witch's bedroom. Clayguy wasn't sure why she lived in the old abandoned manor, but he wasn't one to pry.

Gwendolyn sat gracefully on a mahogany chair at her worktable. There she crafted all her potions and spells.

Pausing in her work, she directed her attention toward her guests. "Let me guess, you're here because somebody vexed you and you want revenge."

"Now why would I need a spell to get revenge?" Clayguy grunted. "The only thing I'd need would be my fists."

Sighing dramatically, Gwendolyn stood and paced over to him. "I'm really busy, okay? So make this quick."

"I need you to reverse the zombie virus in this kid here," he said. "He was bitten back in Falador when an army of zombies invaded."

Gwendolyn's eyebrow arched in curiosity. "Zombie? You want me to use my magic to cure the zombie virus? That's an interesting request. Normally my patrons ask me to whip them up a love potion or something just as cheesy, but I suppose if I want something more challenging this would be it."

"How is reversing the virus more challenging?" Clayguy asked. "You're the Black Witch, one of the most powerful witches in the realm."

She shrugged. "It's not the preparation that's difficult, I have everything I need, it's the soul."

"What do you mean?"

Gwendolyn explained, "In order to remove the virus, the victim must offer his soul in exchange. At a later period, I will come to collect the soul from him. If he dies before then, I get his soul then." She laughed loudly. "Either way I get his soul, am I right?"

Appalled, Clayguy could only stare at Solo. The boy had deteriorated even faster. His skin was a sickly green and his ear was hanging by a thread of skin. All Solo could mutter was 'Flesh, flesh, flesh!'.

Tapping her foot impatiently, the witch yelled, "Well, what is it? Make your choice!"

"It's not my choice to make, Black Witch!" he bellowed angrily. "I can not barter away another's soul!"

Gwendolyn sighed. She walked over to her desk and picked up a staff. It was emitting some kind of mysterious purple light and yet it had no source. "Then I guess I will have to enter his mind and ask him myself."

* * *

Dream climbed up the staircase onto his floor. He did all this while in a dreamlike daze. Dream, an average boy, had had the most wonderful time with the girl of his dreams. He pulled his room key out and slid it into the doorknob, swinging the door open when the lock clicked.

He gasped. At the foot of the bed, Emma was crying over a lifeless Solo. Dream rushed into the room and slid next to Solo.

"Emma! What the heck happened? Is Solo hurt? Did Kuro do this?" he said without breathing, gasping when he took an intake of air.

Speaking through her tears, she explained, "I don't know. I heard a thump, and when I woke up, he was laying there." She stifled a sob and continued. "His heart is beating, thank god, but I can't seem to wake him!"

"What do we do?"

Emma wiped away the tears, and stood up. "We don't let ourselves cry. I'm not letting our friend die today, Dream."

* * *

"Mainiac!" Solo roared angrily, his eyes tight with fury. "Get back here now!" He fell swiftly to his knees, his tears soaking the sand quickly. Why was this happening to him? All he had wanted was to be a White Knight, and now he had lost his humanity.

_My sanity will probably be next_, he thought sadly.

The crunch of feet hitting sand, brought his head up. A beautiful, brunette girl stood towering over him, a smug expression fixed to her face. "Hey, sexy."

* * *

The smoldering candle cast flickering shadows across the man's robe. He sat with a client at an oval table. The room was hardly a room at all. Apart from the table, the only furnishings were the bed and the chest.

Just as Varrock had a light, happy side, so did it have a dark, corrupt side. This was the latter. Assassins were extremely-and unfortunately-common in this day and aid. The mage needed this certain assassin's expertise to eliminate a certain…pest.

Kuro eyed the man sitting across him with a critical glance. He wore a pair of black rubber trousers and a tight red T-shirt. His black boots, that reached to his knees, were propped up on the table with a show of confidence. He was also very strong, evident by his thin, yet muscular physique. At the moment, he was chewing on a leg of chicken with a ferocity likening to a badger.

Running a hand coolly through his shiny black hair, the man spoke nastily, "So, what do you want old man? You got somebody you want me to 'take care' of?"

"Speak careful, fool, or you'll find yourself on the wrong end of my blade," Kuro Ryu replied with the threat showing in his eyes.

The assassin yawned, unconvinced. "Go ahead and I'll rip your arm off."

Kuro chuckled. "Just what I expected from the one called 'Boneripper.'"

Continuing, all business, Kuro spoke. "There's a certain boy, Solo Pehkayer, that I need your skill to deal with. You can find him staying at the Varrock Hotel. Can you handle him?"

Boneripper stood, stretching to a terrifying height. He smirked at Kuro and laughed, a deep rumbling noise. "Handle him? He'll be begging to be killed after I get through with the runt."

* * *

The brunette lowered her hand to help Solo stand; he obliged. Her brown hair was naturally curly and her brown eyes showed more wisdom than she could possibly have at her physical age. Unable to tear his eyes away, he couldn't help but stare at her black dress which insinuated her every curve.

"Go ahead, Solo." she smiled knowingly. "Soak it all in if you want to."

_Wait! What am I doing?_ he thought suddenly. _Remember you like Emma!_

Seeing him lose interest, she pouted cutely. "Oh, don't be like that sugar! It just so happens that we're about to get really personal."

Solo took a step back. Cautiously, he asked, "What do you mean by that and who the heck are you?"

"You can call me Gwendolyn," she offered. "I'm the resident Black Witch of Draynor Manor. I'm here to save you."

"But only Maniac can appear in my dreams!" Solo protested. "How do I know if you're even real?"

She stepped closer and threw her arms around Solo's neck, hugging his body to hers. "You won't, honey."

Eyes wide at being so close to Gwendolyn, Solo tried to untangle himself with no success. "Why are you here to save me? I don't even know you!"

"Your buddy Clayguy sent me." she frowned. "Stop struggling or I will leave you here!"

Solo stopped, the witch grinning in her small victory. "Now it comes to the problem. Solo, you have been turned into a zombie and I have been ordered to cure you. There's just one catch, though."

"What's the catch?" Solo asked.

"I need your soul in order to cure you of the virus."

_My…soul?_

"If you want to be human, then it's your only choice," Gwendolyn said.

Solo contemplated the ramifications. If he doesn't, then he would be a zombie forever. On the other hand, he could lose his soul and never enter the afterlife. Flashes of Emma smiling, her hands in her long blonde hair flew past him. Dream walking by his side zipped through his mind.

Arms still snugly wrapped around his neck, she asked knowingly, "So, what's your choice?"

* * *

Sweat glistened on Dream's face as he sprinted for the Varrock Medic Center where he knew he could find help. Seeing Solo lying there had frightened Dream more than he would like to admit.

_Don't die on us now, Solo!_

The pavement flew under him as he raced on. Suddenly, the ground was coming up to meet his face. Dream's face slammed into the concrete, rattling his skull painfully. "Dang it!" he muttered crossly. His hand automatically went to his forehead where he felt something wet and warm.

"I'm bleeding?" he gasped.

A guttural voice above him chuckled warmly. "You'll be doing more of that soon, brat." A foot slammed into Dream's ribs. He scrunched into a ball, gasping for breath. Shortly after, another kick came, sending Dream crawling away for safety.

The attacker grabbed a fistful of Dream's hair and yanked him to his feet, a sob escaping from Dream. Forcing the boy's chin up, the attacker's next words were spat out, "I want you to know the face of your killer when you die, begging for mercy!"

Dream took in the attacker. He had shiny black hair, wore a tight T-shirt, and rubber pants which were black, and knee-high black boots. Attached to his hip was a chain and at the end was a nasty looking rusty hook.

Dream choked back a cry when the tall, thin, and muscular man delivered a blow to his stomach. "W-who are you?" Dream stammered. "What do you want from me?"

Sneering, the man answered. "You can call me Boneripper, because that's what I'm going to be doing to you after I crack your skull open! And I'm here to gauge you for some delicate information, as in where your buddy Solo is."

Tears flowing down his cheeks, Dream stared defiantly back at Boneripper. "I'd never betray his trust like that, you pig!"

Boneripper, smiling evilly, reared back and slammed his head into Dream's. The force sent him reeling backwards, trying to regain some balance. Boneripper followed this up with several well placed jabs to Dream's torso and face.

Dream took this beating for a full minute before collapsing, coughing up blood. He slowly reached for the sword he brought with him, only for it to be wrenched from his grasp, then flung far away.

Shaking his head in mock wonder, Boneripper said, "Why even bother, toad? It's not like you'll defeat me, the greatest assassin in the Black Arm gang!"

A boy stepped out from the shadow of a nearby building. He held a steel scimitar in his right hand and looked competent enough to handle it. He jerked his head about in surprise, as if he didn't know where he was. His eyes were suddenly drawn to Dream's plight and he rushed in. "Hey, leave that kid alone!"

Boneripper lashed out backwards with his foot, catching the new boy in the pelvis. He moaned in pain and fell to his knees. Doing a complete spin, the assassin roundhouse kicked the boy sharply in the head. "I don't know who you are kid, but you just signed your death warrant."

The hit man grabbed the boy by the scruff of his collar and threw him beside Dream. He hit the ground with a thump, causing him to cry out in pain as he had sprained his ankle.

Dream leaned over and whispered, "Thanks for coming to help me, stranger, even if it wasn't successful." Dream's lip stretched into a small smile. "My name is Dream Dehcay."

The boy smiled back and responded, "And I'm Sin."

Boneripper stomped hard on Dream's stomach; he cried out. "No talking, little wormlings. You're going to need all the breath you have when begging me to kill you quickly."

* * *

Gwendolyn stirred impatiently. Was Solo ever going to decide? It wasn't that hard of a decision-live or die. An easy enough question to answer.

The sand stirred as a brief wind gusted along. Though even a cold breeze could not keep them from sweating in the god-forsaken desert wasteland. The witch still had her arms draped around Solo's neck and she could feel a tingle flicker over her. She liked this boy. There was something…mysterious and sexy about him that she longed to explore.

"So, tell me your decision," she purred. "Life…or death?"

A pause, then he said without anymore hesitation, "I choose life."

Smiling seductively at Solo, she said, "Then let's consummate the deal with a kiss."

Before Solo could object, she kissed him.

* * *

Gwendolyn finished her story with a theatrical bow and a dazzling smile. She pulled herself closer to Solo and laid her head on his shoulder.

Maniac stood completely still, unsure about what to do in this situation. Apparently, Solo had sold his soul to the witch in able to remain with his friends longer. How this would affect the future, he wasn't sure.

"Solo, I'm still reeling over this, but the one thing I can't figure out," Maniac said, "is why Gwendolyn summoned us here? I was trying to contact you, but you weren't sleeping, then suddenly I found myself here."

Gwendolyn smiled smugly. "Simpleton, I didn't do this. You give me too much credit."

Solo's hair stood up on end. "Then who did?"

* * *

Dream lay still and unmoving as his foe taunted him over and over. He could not cave or Boneripper would realize he had no fun left and would kill him. The boy did not know why the stranger called Sin had come to his aid, and he did not care.

Boneripper's smile curved up into a snarl. "What's wrong, no more sniveling from the babies?"

Dream noticed Sin fidget, but when he glanced over, Sin had launched to his feet. He swung his sword like a mad man, making a pass at Boneripper's vulnerable areas. The large man dodged to the left, narrowly avoiding the sword. Sin struck again, and Boneripper ducked out of the way.

Sin became agitated, if only slightly. He knew this went against everything he stood for. He wasn't one to rush into something this rash, but here he was.

He dashed forward, sure that Boneripper had finally left an opening, but the assassin was faking. He grabbed the angry boy by his hair and slammed him face first into the nearest wall.

"Do that again, boy, and I will cave your skull in!" Boneripper growled, loud enough for a walking pedestrian to hear and scurry away.

"Bullies like you don't scare me!" spat Sin angrily. "You just saunter about with your big, bad weapon, hoping to make a few people piss their pants."

Outraged, Boneripper slammed the boy's head one last time into the brick wall and tossed him aside as if he were a rag doll. His hands went for his chain, Sin's comments obviously bothering him. Boneripper swung the chain a few times to demonstrate his no doubt excellence ability and arched it at Dream.

Dream closed his eyes in terror, waiting nervously to feel the rusty hook pierce his soft skin and entice blood-it never came. Opening his eyes, he thought he could see Boneripper just standing there.

_Wait a second, he is! It's as if he's somehow frozen or paralyzed._

Sin, pushing himself to a sitting position, gazed at the still form of their would-be assassin. "Dream, what's going on?"

Wiping a bead of sweat that had formed on his forehead, Dream shook his head. "I don't know. I'm as confused as you are."

"You needn't be confused my dear boys, I shan't harm you." A shadowy figure, his form eclipsed by the morning sun, stood atop a building adjacent to the street. Having caught their attention, he leapt from his perch, landing on his feet.

Dream and Sin took in the newcomer's appearance. The man had neck length black hair with virgin white tips. Two things stuck out about him: he had dull, charcoal blue eyes and his outfit screamed Al Kharid make. His shirt was beige with red, long sleeves. The pants he wore were the typical baggy white the Al Kharids were accustomed to, except his had black trimmings. The overkill was the red cape flapping along with the wind, tied off at his neck.

"Why did you save us?" Dream asked warily, eying the strange giant wheels attached to the man's hips. "And if I may, what are those?"

The man smiled, though it did not reach his eyes. "These are my weapons. The one on my left is called _Piroe_ and the right one is _Ayro_. They're specifically attuned to my magic and can return when I send out the thought. I can also use them for melee; see the center? Don't they look like two Z's intertwined? Well, at the end of each leg is a tiny blade that I can bring out with the push of a certain button."

Dream was unimpressed with the obvious attempt at bragging, but he noticed that Sin's eyes were alit with youthful appreciation. Dream steered the conversation back to the man's motives. "Humph, but why did you save us, uh?"

The man turned to face Dream, his face no longer holding a warm smile. "Artus Sorrai is the name. I really didn't mean to save you boys, I could care less about your lives. I was merely executing an experiment of sorts." Artus spun to leave, whipping his cape behind him with an air of superiority. "I will take my leave, but I have some advice for you. If you do not want to be killed by this here ruffian , then I suggest you take your leave as well."

Artus snapped his fingers and vanished from sight. Seeing that the spell would be broken soon, Dream retrieved his sword, and both him and Sin took off.

Panting from their running excursion, Dream and Sin rested under the awning of a store. Dream wiped sweat from his face with the back of his hand, rubbing it on his pants. For it to be so cold outside, they sure could build up a sweat.

"What did you think of that Artus Sorrai, Sin?" Dream slowly said, gasping for breath at every other word. "He seemed strange, a bit off if you get my meaning."

Sin bent over in pain from the run, gasping. "He seemed powerful. The dude was able to stop time! I've never seen anything quite like that before."

Dream considered that. _I wonder if Artus has some connection with Kuro Ryu? No, that's just being paranoid!_

He cleared his throat and told Sin that he was needed elsewhere, but if he needed anything to just call on him at the Varrock Hotel. Sin nodded and mumbled something about a portal and finding his friends.

Clearly believing something bad had happened to Solo, Dream forgot about getting a doctor or mage and ran back to the hotel.

The door crashed open, startling Emma into almost screaming her lungs out. Relief, then annoyance flashed across her face when she saw it was only Dream Dehkay. "What the heck is wrong with you?" she muttered. "Can't you see my nerves are shot and here you come crashing in here like a wild stallion!"

Blushing, Dream said softly, "I-I'm sorry Emma. I feared that something had happened, so I came rushing back."

Dream explained what had occurred to him in the past half hour. Emma gasped in the right places and cringed in others. She quickly apologized for yelling at him, but he assured her it was okay.

Solo's eyes fluttered open. At first he couldn't see anything; the harsh light of the windows were blinding him, but his vision returned soon enough. He saw through watery eyes his friends Emma and Dream having a whispered conversation or it sounded like whispering in his state.

He tried to speak, but nothing came out. Struggling, he sat up and spoke groggily. "Mm, what are you guys talkin' about?"

A gasp erupted from Emma and Dream, and suddenly they were surrounding him their hands probing him body.

For the next ten minutes, all anyone did was laugh, cry, and hug. Dream kept patting Solo on the shoulders, causing pain to flare up, followed by an apology.

Emma grabbed Solo and kissed him on the cheek and retreated, a rosy tint on her face. Stuttering, she said, "I missed you. I was so afraid you had died. I'm just so happy you're awake."

_So am I. If it weren't for Clayguy and Gwendolyn I wouldn't have,_ Solo thought happily.

"Hey, it'll be okay, guys. Everything is back to normal and we can have that meeting at the Palace tomorrow," Solo said blissfully.

* * *

Gwendolyn glowered. "Who did this? How am I supposed to know? I'm a witch, not a psychic!"

She peered at Maniac and laughed. "You boys are boring me." She clapped her hands and she vanished. Maniac and Solo stared at the vacant space where she'd been standing.

Sighing, Maniac said, "Finally I can give you the message. I'm from the future and I can communicate only through this outfit-the robe and fox mask-and I have to warn you about Kuro Ryu-"

Once again, Maniac began to fade in and out. "Oh, come on!" he shouted as he disappeared.

Solo looked around, confused. "My head hurts! I can't believe all this happened."

* * *

Clayguy escorted the healed Solo out the door in which they'd come through. Peace at last, Gwendolyn sat heavily in her chair. Entering a human mind always left her drained and upset.

She began to mutter an incantation to summon a phoenix, when she heard a sound behind her. Gwendolyn prepared a spell and turned, a flame perched in her palm. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The intruder chuckled merrily. "Calm down, I just want to talk."

Not convinced that the man wanted to talk, she asked, "About what?"

"I need you to invade that boy Solo's mind in the future," Artus said, a hint of malice hidden beneath his cultured voice. "It will be…beneficial to both of us."

* * *

**Review Q: How many times did this chapter make you scratch your head in confusion?**

**Clayguy belongs to onionmaster, while Mainiac belongs to Mainiac97.**

**Until next we meet, adieu!**


	11. Day 1: Meeting at the Palace

**Review Q's are located below.**

* * *

The Sphere of Varrock

Chapter Eleven: Day 1: Meeting at the Palace

Solo breathed in the fresh morning air, felt the coolness on his face. Emma had picked the best room in the hotel, for it had a terrace of all things. He could see the birds waking and the sun slowly rising over the horizon. Below him laid the versatile streets of Varrock and its ever-changing people. There weren't any citizens out this early, except for the guards and a few early risers such as street vendors.

He inhaled slowly, and then exhaled. _Today is our meeting with King Roald. We are representing the White Knights. I hope I don't screw up. I wonder what they do to people who make a faux pa in front of royalty?_

Giving up on that train of thought, he returned to the room where Dream and Emma were beginning to stir. He grabbed his white armor and suited up, then strapped his sword on, and hung his sack over his shoulder.

He had to admit, the armor made him feel much more secure, especially with Kuro and Boneripper on the loose. Dream had told him all about the assassin sent to kill him and that was why they'd switched hotels, though the assassin was sure to figure it out eventually.

Emma climbed stiffly out of bed, stretching like a cat. "Hm, what are you doing up so early? We're not expected at the Palace until noon."

"I know. I just needed to have some time alone to myself, to feel the morning air on my face," Solo said with a smile, as he rechecked his bag. "You look tired, did you not sleep well?"

Scratching absently at her hair, Emma shook her head. "Nah, I just feel worn out, is all."

Sure that his bag was as ready as it would ever be, seeing as he had checked it over fifteen times in the past minute, Solo began to make his bed. He straightened the pillows, making sure they were in all their fluffy goodness, then tucked the covers in and smoothed out the wrinkles.

The entire time, he felt a pair of eyes silently observing, no, staring at him. He spun around to face Emma, but she was busy making her bed.

_That's funny_, thought Solo. He looked toward the balcony, but spotted nothing out of the ordinary. Believing he had just been imagining it all, he went back to preparing for the meeting.

An hour later, they were on their way into the city square. Today was a Tuesday so there weren't that many people about. Tuesdays are when Varrock holds plays in the theater a mile outside the city. Solo had never been to one, but Dream was willing to tell him about them. He went on about somebody named Macbeth, how he is coerced by his wife into trying to take over the kingdom or something like that.

Suddenly, Emma halts them with a hand. "Wait, we have about six hours or so to kill. Why don't we go window-shopping? It could be fun."

Solo was just about to say no, that they might as well head on over to the palace when he noticed Emma. She had on the cutest smile he'd ever seen. Emma glanced at him and batted her eyelashes, and Solo nearly melted into a great, big puddle of Solo-slush.

_She's up to something_, he thought worriedly. _I just feel it in my gut._

"Here it is guys!" Emma proclaimed brightly, finger pointing toward a shop called Kyristen's in big, bright blue letters. The store held two glass windows in which there could be seen dresses of many designs and colors. He and Dream exchanged reluctant looks when Emma darted excitedly through the open door, but ended up following her into the shop.

The inside was surprisingly tasteful and smelled of pine and perfume. The pine had to be coming from the pine wood floor and walls. Solo glanced around, seeing a few display racks to his left and right, which were just behind rows of dresses.

Solo looked behind him and smiled when he saw that Dream was hesitating at the threshold. Signaling with his hand, Solo said, "Come on Dream. The dresses aren't going to bite you."

Dream grumbled and finally stepped slowly into the store. Glaring at Solo, he said, "I don't like going into a store for women only."

Laughing and prodding Dream playfully, Solo responded mischievously, "Don't be so cranky. Maybe you can find something nice for your lady friend, huh?"

That finally did the trick and Dream walked among the rows of dresses looking for the perfect gift for his girl. Solo searched the rows for Emma, until he found her in the eighth row staring with delighted eyes at a beautiful red dress. It was made from fine silk and went down to the shins. The red dress also sported two splits that reached tantalizingly to the hips. It had no back to it, but had a strip going around the neck like a necklace. The neck had a deep plunge that was sure to show some cleavage and this almost killed Solo.

Noticing him with a side glance, Emma asked him, "What do you think of this dress? Do you think I would look cute?"

Hearing no reply, she glanced at Solo and was amazed to find him speechless and barely breathing or blinking. She snapped her fingers a few times, but nothing broke the spell. Emma blushed inwardly when she concluded that he must be picturing her in the red dress.

"I-I think you would look spectacular, Emma…in the dress that is," Solo said at last, startling Emma.

Knowing that her window of opportunity was small, she walked up close to Solo and inhaled slowly, exhaling on his face. She smiled when Solo stared at her chest as it rose and fell.

Speaking huskily, she asked, "Tell me, what were you thinking…when I asked you about the dress?" She touched his lips with the tip of her index finger and trailed it along them. Solo twitched and she grinned. "Now now, don't be so shy. After all, I'm just a woman."

"You're just a woman," Solo repeated in a dreamlike state.

Emma suddenly laughed loudly, breaking Solo from his trance. He frowned in confusion. What was going on?

"You are such a pervert, Solo!" she laughed. "You know I'm too old for you."

Dream came around the corner, his eyes still glued behind him as he unknowingly interrupted the scene. "Hey guys! I think I found the perfect dress for Emily, not too conservative, but not flashy or smutty either."

Emma winked knowingly at Solo. Solo smiled sadly. _What a tease_, he thought.

The trio left Kyristen's dress shop happy. Dream had his ocean blue gown for Emily and Emma had the red dress….

They passed the remaining five hours wandering aimlessly through Varrock, staring at peddlers and circus talents, and even buying some freshly baked cookies. Solo sank his teeth into a chocolate chip and knew he was in love!

_From now on, this will be my favorite cookie!_ he swore to himself. His head jerked up as he realized they'd arrived at the steps of the Palace. "Whoa!" he shouted.

The Varrock Palace was immense with the twin towers disappearing into the clouds. Its walls were hundreds of feet high with dedicated soldiers patrolling them. Solo was pushed onto the grassy knoll as important dignitaries passed by on important business.

"This is Varrock Palace, my friends," Dream proclaimed proudly. "The largest castle in all the kingdom or anywhere as far as I know."

Varrock Palace, built from millions of aging yellow bricks, was a sight to behold. Never had Solo ever dreamed of seeing it with his own two eyes. His roving eyes took in the primly cut grass, the beautiful maple oaks dotting the landscape, and he was sure he could hear the roar of a pet bear.

A well-dressed man in fine red silk and a funny looking square hat with a feather adorning it, came to escort them into the interior palace. The man spoke with an air of superiority and class, making himself look as if he were more extravagant than even the King. He was even pompous enough to treat them as if they were common doormats, leaving them in the foyer to wait for a servant to introduce them to the King.

Solo adjusted his butt once again in the uncomfortable leather waiting seats. _How am I supposed to relax in one of these death chairs? It's practically assured I will have back problems when I'm old!_

Becoming bored he began to people watch. A lot can be said for what a person does when he believes no one is looking. Solo spotted four accounts of public nose picking, two accounts of wedgy pickers, and a panda wearing a pink jacket?

"Solo?" Emma inquired softly. "I need to use the little girl's room, but I'll be right back." Emma dashed off hurriedly for the restroom, leaving Solo and Dream in the bland waiting area.

Twenty minutes later and Emma finally reappeared from her trip to the bathroom. Apparently when a girl said bathroom, she meant Magical Makeup Land, for Emma had gone from being without any makeup to suddenly glowing. She smiled at Solo and asked, "Too much?"

He shook his head. "You're perfect."

"Are you the bunch of savages who are here to greet His Most Excellence?" came the shrill voice of a servant. Solo turned and almost busted out laughing at the ridiculous clothing he wore. The man's blue shirt had frilly lace on the cuffs and the collar, and actually had sparkles.

He continued in that shrill voice, "I am Clive and I will escort you to the King's Chambers. Follow me!" he shouted.

Clive led them into what Solo guessed was the kitchen. Confused, Dream turned to ask why they'd been taken to the kitchen, but Clive had already left, shutting the door with a slam.

Dream let out a humph. "What a prick!" He glanced around cautiously. "Why do you think he took us to the kitchen?"

A man sitting at the table in front of them spoke up, "I believed Clive brought you hear to talk to the King, am I right?"

Solo and his friends took in the stranger. The brown goatee he had was obviously well kempt and his eyes sparkled dangerously from under his high brows. Something about the man gave Solo the chills, but he didn't know why.

Emma flipped her hair from her eyes and asked disapprovingly, "And who are you?"

The man stood, leaving his napkin on the table, and placed a hand on his hip. He eyed the three White Knights as if he were grading them with an unknown grading scale. "I am King Roald and you will talk to me with respect or I will have you imprisoned."

Their eyes flew open with panic and shock. Looking again, Solo realized that the fancy, silver circlet perched on the King's head screamed royalty. He stole a glance at Dream and Emma, and noticed that they too were reevaluating the King's appearance.

_Great!_ Solo thought. _Two minutes and we've already messed up and insulted the King._

Emma fell to her knees and pressed her face upon the wooden floor. Stammering, she said, "Please forgive me, my Lord, I meant no disrespect. I admit that I did not recognize you." She looked up at Dream and Solo, and with daggers shooting from her eyes, she hissed quietly, "Show some respect! Get on your knees, NOW!"

They followed Emma's instructions and laid prostrate on the ground, afraid to even take a peep. For the next few minutes, Emma tried her best to apologize so her friends would not be imprisoned for her impotence.

The King raised his hand, and she quieted. "What have you come to me for, children?"

"I and my companions are White Knights from Falador, and we have grave news," Emma explained. "A rogue mage known as Kuro Ryu has begun a search for a mystical object called the Sphere in which he hopes to use to conquer the world, my Lord."

"This is grave news indeed," the King muttered. A few minutes passed in which he said nothing. King Roald passed around the table. "You kids go home and I'll handle this."

"My Lord?" questioned Emma. The King faced her again. "We came all this way and we're not leaving. This is our mission." Her face was red, and strangely, Solo liked this new side of Emma.

Dream piped up. "Yeah! I agree with Emma; we came here and we're going to finish it."

The King shook his head. "No, this is for grownups and you are obviously kids. Leave now and I won't have you arrested."

Later at the hotel, Emma was going on a rampage. Curse words were spewing forth from her mouth like water from a faucet and she was no where done yet. Dream and Solo looked uncomfortably on as their friend cussed out the windows.

_Can't believe the King turned us down like that. We're a vital part of this mission!_

"I will not stand for this-we will not stand for this!" yelled Emma. "We're taking matters into our own hands!"

Solo started. "Wait, what?"

* * *

**Review Q: How would you have responded in the situation that occurred between Solo and Emma? What do you think of Emma's behavior?**

**Next Chapter: Day 2 Librarian's Secret**

**Until next we meet, adieu!**


	12. Day 2: The Librarian

**Please enjoy the fine artistic awesomeness of Chapter 15. Review Q's below!**

* * *

The Sphere of Varrock

Chapter Twelve: Day 2 The Librarian's Secret

_Emma is crazy!_ Solo thought, anxious about them being caught breaking into the castle. His friend had thought the plan up yesterday after they'd been denied access to the Kuro Ryu search. Emma had acquired servant disguises for the three of them and now they were entering the servant entrance.

A big busty woman, most likely the head maid, came hurrying towards them. "What are ya lazy louts standin' around for?" she shouted, grabbing Solo by his ear and dragging him towards a pile of potatoes in the corner of the messy kitchen. "You was supposed to wash and shave these here potatoes an hour ago!"

"I, uh…" stammered Solo. The woman shot him a dirty look that clearly said there would be no negotiations. "Yes ma'am," he said dejectedly.

She aimed her attentions at Dream and Emma next. "And ya two lazy bums, clean the pantry, then scrub the floor! I'll be back to check your work in exactly two hours and you had better be done!"

With that, the busty woman scurried out of the kitchen and her voice could be heard shouting at some poor scullery maid down the hall.

Emma waited until the shouting died down, then went to check if the coast was clear. She stuck her head out, checking up and down the hall. "Okay, let's go you two."

Leading the way, Emma dashed down the many halls until she found the door that lead to the library. Emma told them that if they were going to locate the Sphere before Ryu did, then they were going to need all the help they could get.

Checking before she opened the door, Emma made sure nobody was coming. Reassured, she twisted the knob and entered the library. Shelves upon shelves met Solo's shocked eyes.

"Dang!" Dream exclaimed. "There must be millions of books in here; how are we supposed to find one?"

Emma was already running a finger over some books on a shelf nearby, reading the titles on the spines. Without turning, she addressed Dream agitatedly, "Well then, you'd better hope we find it."

Solo edged around a pile of books stacked to the ceiling and found a wooden pedestal against the wall. "Hey, there's a book opened on it."

He approached the book and took a peek at the title. The cover read: Origin of the Mythical Sphere.

_Holy-_ Solo thought excitedly. _I've found it! I actually found a book with info on the Sphere, sweet!_

"I don't remember telling you to touch my book, young man!" an elderly man said grumpily as he came around the corner.

Solo jumped back, startled at the sudden appearance of the old man. Letting out a rush of air in relief, Solo apologized. "I didn't know this was your book, sir, I just need it for…some research."

The old man leaned close to Solo, peering at him, causing Solo discomfort. The man's eyes seemed to be trying to read Solo's. And Solo wasn't sure that he was unsuccessful. The old man returned to his position. "I didn't know you young ones ever did research." He flashed a toothless grin. "It is good to know that you are the exception…what was your name?"

Relieved, Solo told the man his name. The old man in turn revealed his name to be Bardimous. He was the librarian of the castle.

"So what did you want to know about the Sphere, my dear boy?" asked Bardimous curiously.

"I want to know where it is," Solo answered frankly. No use in beating around the bush.

Bardimous' face went slack in surprise. Voice flat, he said, "The Sphere is a myth; it does not exist."

"You're lying!" Solo shouted, angered at the old man's lie. "I've seen horrors inflicted upon innocent all because some crazed mage wants it and you're trying to tell me it doesn't exist?"

Bardimous looked stunned, as if he'd been slapped. He shakily asked, "What is this mage's name, son?"

Solo told him the rogue mage went by Kuro Ryu. The old man clutched at his heart and, panicking, Solo rushed him to a chair at a table nearby. Hearing the commotion caused by Solo's outburst, Dream and Emma came running.

"What's going on, Solo?" Emma asked impatiently. "Who is this man?"

Solo quickly relayed what had occurred a few minutes ago. "So this man might know about the Sphere?" Dream asked in wonder.

Solo nodded earnestly, then faced Bardimous with resolve. "You're going to tell us all you know, old man. We want to know the truth."

Sighing, Bardimous agreed. "Fine, I will tell you everything I know. You see, before being the librarian I was a talented mage known around the world. My most brilliant creation was the Sphere."

The three teens gasped audibly. This old man was the creator of the Sphere? "But how is this possible?" Emma asked. "Wasn't the Sphere created 500 years ago?"

"Yes, it was. I was 45 at the time and I was reckless, thought I knew everything. If you'll oblige an old man, I'd like to tell you my story or actually, the story of my apprentice…"

_TO BE CONTINUED IN ORIGIN OF THE SPHERE…_

* * *

**Review Q: What do you think of the old man? Tell me in a Review.**

**Credits: Read mainiac97's story for more info on our shared universe.**

**Comments: Please read Origin of the Sphere for more.**

**Next Chapter: Day 3 Consuming Fire**

**Until next we meet, adieu!**


	13. Day 3: Consuming Fire

**This is the re-uploaded version of Chapter 13. I've been working on retuning certain elements of Solo and Emma's relationship, so you should know that. Review Q below!**

* * *

The Sphere of Varrock  
Chapter Thirteen

Solo sat on his bed, carefully shining his armor. Across from him, sitting on her bed cleaning her own armor, sat Emma looking radiant even though she was just lost in thought.

I wonder what she's thinking, Solo thought. Perhaps she was thinking about Bardimous' grand tale?

Yesterday, Solo had broken into the Varrock Castle Library with the assistance of Emma; it was her idea in the first place. With Dream they had discovered Bardimous, the creator of the Sphere.

The squeaking of Emma waxing her armor brought him out of his thoughts and to the present. She alternated from waxing counterclockwise to clockwise, then repeating all in a fluid motion. Marveling at her attention to detail, Solo continued to watch her.

Unconsciously, his eyes began to drift up and down, following her every curve. His eyes took in her chest hugging red shirt, then he ventured lower. He admired her gorgeous and slim legs in her shorts. They were so long and sexy. Solo loved how the shorts only went down to about five inches below her waistline, assuring a breathtaking view of her long, slender legs.

He began to wish that he was old enough for her. With Emma being nineteen, there probably was no chance that she would date him. It wasn't fair either, because Solo felt that Emma might like him, too. She might just be worried about the age difference.

You know what? He thought. I'm going to go for it. What's the worse she could say?

Emma moved a rogue strand of hair behind her right ear, then moved her legs underneath her. Finally in a comfortable position, she set to waxing and cleaning her armor which needed it after several scratches she'd somehow picked up. She noticed that Solo was diligently doing the same thing.

The wet rag in hand, she scrubbed at a tough spot of grime near the breastplate. Again she stole a glance at Solo. He was still cleaning his armor, but she could swear he was secretly eyeing her underneath his bangs.

The creaking of weight leaving a bed made her look up with mild curiosity. She was stunned to see Solo walking briskly toward her, seeming to be a man on a mission of extreme importance.

Solo stopped in front of her, mere inches away. His facial expression surprised her. He looked really nervous, but why? She stood up so he could make eye contact with her.

Taking a deep breath, Solo said, "Emma, I kind of want to speak to you about, uh, what happened at the dress store."

Emma nodded. "What about it?"

"You teased me about liking you, but I can't help how I feel," he said forcefully. "You are the single most beautiful girl I have ever met and I would be the happiest guy if you felt the same."

She let out a sigh and told Solo to sit down beside her. Emma was silent before speaking, obviously searching for the right words to say. "Solo, I do like you. You are such a great guy, honorable, sweet, and funny. But, and I want you pay close attention to me, I do not like you like that. I'm sure you will find that special someone and she'll be closer to your age than me, okay?"

Solo nodded in defeat. Saddened he said, "Yeah, I understand. I'm just going to go for a walk."

Watching him leave with the air let out of him was the hardest thing Emma had to do. It wasn't her fault that boys couldn't resist her charms. Happy that she had handled that with grace, Emma went back to cleaning her armor.

Later that day, Solo was shopping in the marketplace, scrounging around for some herbs or a bargain on a shield because he badly needed one. The loud noise and bustle of the crowd reach a crescendo that forced Solo to retreat into a nearby shop.

Inside the store was all manners of strange items, such as a bleached skull with a sword imbedded in it. "Yeah, that's very weird," Solo muttered.

A gasp came from behind him, and turning he broke out into a wide grin. "Brother, is that you?"

Dragoxis, his shoulder length white hair looking even whiter than usual and his bright green eyes sparkling with mischievous, gave his little brother a great big hug. Feeling his breath escape, he pried Dragoxis off and gave him a light punch on the arm. "What the heck are you doing here?" he said with a grin.

His brother, a permanent smile apparently etched onto his face, said, "I'm here looking for a sword; I broke my other one."

The two of them discussed small irrelevant things such as how the farm was doing and what Scar was up to with his latest girlfriend. Eventually the conversation went to magic, something Solo had never been good at before.

"You never know when you'll be attacked by an assassin and you don't even know how to throw a simple fireball!" Dragoxis said. "How do you sleep at night, little brother? Even a swordsman needs to have a few good spells under his belt if he wants to be able to take advantage of his enemy's weakness. Here's what I'm going to do for you, my poor uneducated brother, I am going to teach you how to use magic!"

Not sure he wanted to learn anything from his knowledge obsessed brother, but knowing he would never hear the end of it if he said no, he agreed. "Good, now let's find a suitable enough environment for a little fire!"

Thirty minutes later, both of them were at a grove about one mile outside city limits. Solo stood on one end of the naturally made dirt circle, with his brother on the other end. _I can't believe I agreed to this. He'd better be a decent mage._

"Okay, first you need to focus your energy into the focus point of where you want the magic to come from, such as you hands. Here, watch me." Dragoxis popped his fingers and rubbed his hand to create some friction. He exhaled slowly, and a baseball-sized flame appeared in the palm of his hand. "Now you, little bro."

"Really?" Solo asked skeptically. He concentrated hard, thinking of flames magically appearing. He looked to his palm. Nothing was there, not even a spark. "Nothing happened!"

Rolling his eyes, Dragoxis said patronizingly, "Concentrate harder, moron! If you can't even master a simple spell that newbie mages can get on their first try, how will you ever survive against that mage you're always hunting!"

_Sod you, brother!_ Solo thought soothingly. _Concentrate! Concentrate, make the flame appear!_

Suddenly he felt heat. Looking down, he was overjoyed to see a ball of flame nesting in the palm of his hand. "I did it, Dragoxis!"

A man in a forest green cloak sat watching Solo. _His time will come_, the man thought coolly. He fingered his Crystal Bow, and with the sudden stirring of leaves, he was gone, vanished as if he were never there.

* * *

**Review Q: How do you feel about Emma rejecting Solo once again?**

**Comments: As of now, the User-Created Chapter Contest is over. Please refer to newer chapters for any upcoming contests.  
**

**Credits: Dragoxis belongs to Daniel.**

**Until next we meet, adieu!**


	14. Day 4: Bag of Wonder!

**I've re-uploaded this chapter, so there will be things added/missing from it. Review Q below!**

* * *

The Sphere of Varrock

Chapter Fourteen: Day 4 Bag of Wonder!

On the streets of Varrock, Solo found a newsstand and bought a paper for ten gold. He flipped through it, mildly shocked to see that a Black Knight uprising had started in the Ice Mountain region. Turning back to the front-page, he noticed that the General Store was hosting a giveaway to a few lucky customers. Deciding that this was right up his alley, he headed to the General Store. He was dismayed to see a crowd of jostling shoppers causing a hugger-mugger. To even get through this proverbial soup, Solo had to push several bedizened women and popinjays, out of his path who were also looking for a bargain on the so-called Bag of Wonder.

Finally with his strong resolve, he reached the shopkeeper, the owner of the franchised General Store. The man was round with the weight of one who enjoyed good food and a thick beard adorned his face, obscuring the lower half.

"Hello young man!" the owner said enthusiastically. A huge grin appeared on his round face. "Are you here to see if you are lucky to get a Bag of Wonder?"

_What a garrulous shop keep_, thought Solo. _I want to buy something, not chat about everything and anything!_

"Um, the newspaper said it was free, sir," Solo mentioned. "I don't mean to be rude, but can I have it?"

The man nodded and went into the supply room, and returned quickly with a box. He opened it and handed Solo a blue backpack with a golden star sewn onto it. Solo examined the inside, but for some reason could not see the bottom.

The man chuckled at Solo's scrutiny. "I see you're dumbfounded, my young man. You see, this bag is called the Bag of Wonder. It can hold an almost infinite amount of items, weapons, or anything else you might want to store in it." The shopkeeper handed Solo a steel shield. "Here, go ahead, put this in it."

Solo, shield in hand, slid it into the pack. Amazingly, it went in and he didn't even feel the weight! "Wow! This thing is great; it'll come in handy during a battle!"

Bag of Wonder in hand, Solo left the General Store and decided to buy something for Emma, his unofficial sweetheart after their hotel encounter.

_There's no telling what I could use this backpack for. With all the equipment a White Knight needs, this will be great!_

No sooner than he'd thought those words, than a man dressed in a body length black outfit ran by and snatched the pack out of his hands. The thief turned a corner and was gone, faster than when he first appeared.

After only a moment's hesitation, Solo tore after the thief. Rounding the same corner the thief had turned, Solo came face to face with a steel pipe. He collided into it and blacked out, the last thing he saw being the silhouette of the thief leaning over him.

Further away in the city, in an unused building, Solo was beginning to awaken from the stupor he was put in by his unknown assailant. He gasped at the immense flaring pain in his right side.

_Sod, I must have hurt it when I was thrown onto this concrete floor_.

A door opened and in came his kidnapper. He was dressed in a complete black outfit with an earth rune hanging around his neck. He walked toward a bar along side the western wall and poured himself a beer.

Turning around, he addressed his captive. "So, you've woken up have you? That's good, because I need you awake and focused."

"Why have you taken me here?" Solo asked with barely contained rage. "Tell me now!"

The man took a sip of his beer, then set it on the counter. He began to circle around Solo, never taking his eyes off of him. "I am 66, an assassin from an infamous gang of assassins in the East. I have been hired to capture and turn you into our client; lucky you."

"If your client wants me so bad, why have you taken me to some rundown building instead?"

66 stopped his encirclement, laughing. "Because I've left the group and I plan on killing you so that I can obtain the Sphere of Varrock that you have!"

This greatly puzzled Solo, for he did not have the Sphere. "Um, I hate to tell you this, but I don't have it." Solo smirked.

The former assassin pulled his knife on Solo and grimaced. "Is that so? Well, then I have no choice but to take care of you."

Solo kicked 66 in the balls and rolled away, while his captor groaned in pain. Solo summoned a ball of fire and directed it toward his opponent. 66 looked up and his eyes grew wide in horror as he realized he could not get out of the way in time; he was toast.

The ball connected with him and he was instantly set aflame, giving Solo the time to get out of there. As he ran out of the building, he could hear the violent screams of 66 as he turned to ashes.

"He deserved it," Solo muttered grimly.

* * *

**Review Q: What did you think of 66? How do you feel about betrayal? Do you think his punishment was just? Tell me in a Review.**

**Credits: the usual.**

**Until next we meet, adieu!**


	15. Day 5: Clayguy Vs Boneripper!

**This chapter has been re-uploaded with new scenes involving Sin Temuji. Review Q's below!  
**

* * *

The Sphere of Varrock

Chapter Fifteen: Day 5 Clayguy Vs. Boneripper!

Dream finished his pancakes and put the cleaned off plate away. Good thing for him, there was a breakfast buffet in the hotel he and his friends were staying at or he would have gone insane.

He walked back to his room, and noticed that Emma and Solo were off somewhere else. _Probably off making out or something_, Dream thought humorously.

When he turned to the door, he saw a blue slip of paper just underneath it. Bending to pick it up, he read what was on it: 'Dream, let's pick up where we left off. This time I will break you. Meet me by the River Lum beside the outcropping of ore; come alone-Boneripper.'

"Boneripper?" Dream gasped. He couldn't think, couldn't even move, he was in too much shock; for the dangerous and murderous assassin Boneripper wanted a rematch and he wasn't sure if he could win.

_I know I've been a White Knight for two weeks now, but I haven't really done much fighting. Sure, I fought my way through a horde of zombies in Falador, and then I battled Boneripper the first time; though that time I merely got clobbered. If it hadn't been for Artus, I would have died there._

Dream knew if he went to the River Lum, that he would never return. So, gathering himself, he set about packing first aid and anything else required. After that was done, he sat on the edge of his bed and thought about his options.

At the River Lum, another type of danger had presented itself. Dream was standing at the edge of the fast swirling river, watching the fish jump above the surface, only to be snatched by hungry ravens.

Ravens…not known for being signs of good omens.

"So you've arrived, punk," Boneripper said with a laugh. "Just as I planned; this time you won't defeat me with a little time-stopping magic." He unhooked his chain and swung it a few times to unloosen it.

It was a noon showdown between Boneripper the highly trained, highly paid assassin and Dream Dehcay the underdog. The hair on Dream's neck was standing on end as he waited for Boneripper to attack first.

The deafening roar of the River Lum faded into the background as Dream retreated deep into his mind. He could no longer feel the grass beneath his feet, nor feel the mild heat from the sun, or even the frosty chill in the January air.

He wouldn't walk out of this fight alive; he just wasn't that strong. He was a pathetic White Knight. The only reason he had even become a White Knight was from being friends with Solo who was much more powerful than him. _He is a pro with that sword of his, generic it may be. Me, I can barely hold onto mine._

Looking up, he could see primal energy rolling off of Boneripper in waves. Honestly, it scared Dream more than he could say. Never had he been able to see such huge amounts of spiritual energy from one human.

His opponent arched his eyebrow in question. "What the fuck, kid? Are we going to fight or are you going to stare at me all day until I melt?"

Dream said nothing; he didn't need to. Boneripper shrugged and came at Dream. It was as if a large rhino was charging Dream and it felt the same. Time slowed down to a crawl as Boneripper approached, his chain swinging in ever widening arcs. He could hear nothing but his heart beating like a drum.

_Thump-thump-thump_.

His enemy had reached the perfect distance. Time went back to its normal rate in a rush of air and sound, so loud it momentarily stunned Dream's senses. Boneripper flung his chain with an inhuman roar. In mere seconds, the chain had wrapped itself tightly around his body, Boneripper pulling him in like a hooked fish.

"What, no resistance?" laughed Boneripper. Again Dream said nothing. "Fine, suit yourself, makes things easier for me."

He reared back and punched Dream directly in his face. Pain flared up and Dream cried out. Boneripper flashed a toothy grin. "Good, good. So you can speak, because for a moment there, I thought you'd gone dumb on me." He followed up the first punch with a second, much harder punch.

Bits of blood began oozing out of Dream's nostrils and still he spoke not. What was the point in fighting? He was nothing but a poser, somebody who had gotten lucky. He didn't deserve to be a White Knight anymore.

As more and more punches came, Dream started to feel an emotion he wasn't fully familiar with-hatred. He suddenly realized, for the first time, that he hated Solo. He hated how he was Sir Amik's only choice for White Knight and Solo had to ask for Dream. He hated Solo for his looks, his power, and his natural talent.

That wasn't all he hated. He also hated Boneripper, Artus, Emma, and the White Knights. Dream especially hated Kuro Ryu for ruining his chance at a peaceful life. If he somehow survived this day, he would teach them a lesson: Don't underestimate Dream Dehcay.

"Come on kid!" Boneripper roared between punches. "Say something already!"

Finally he tired of toying with his prey. Boneripper removed the chains and gripped the hook firmly. He was going to enjoy gutting the boy open like a fish. He shoved Dream onto his backside and plunged the hook into his stomach.

Dream screamed, thrashing about. The assassin silenced him with a bare-knuckle punch to the face. Dream's face was now purple and big bumps were forming. Thick blood dripped from his nose to his chin, running down onto his white shirt.

Boneripper ripped the hook from Dream, to reveal a nasty wound, blood gushing from it like a geyser. The sounds of somebody approaching reached Dream's swollen ears.

Was somebody coming to rescue him? No, who would even care about a punk like him? He thought that maybe he was imagining it, for when he heard the familiar voice of Clayguy, he knew it was impossible.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Clayguy roared like an angry mother lion. "SPEAK FIEND OR I WILL REND YOU ASUNDER!"

"What business is it of yours?" Boneripper asked, angrily. "What, some pile of muscle is going to stop me?" He then proceeded his gruesome attack on poor Dream, who had been hopelessly trying to crawl away to safety.

Clayguy grinded his teeth in anger, and pulled his mithril battleaxe from his back. He charged Boneripper, lofting his weapon high above his head, ready to use it. Seconds before he could use it, his target ducked below Clayguy's waist and swept him out from under his feet. Landing with a grunt, Clayguy struggled to stand, but was pinned down by Boneripper's boot.

He laughed cruelly. "Really? How was a backwater town hillbilly like you supposed to defeat a trained assassin like me, huh? What's that, you don't have an answer? Of course you don't! Nobody has ever defeated me and no one ever will! Do you hear me!"

"Get…off…ME!" Clayguy roared, shoving the boot off. Standing a foot back, he attacked with his axe. It swept downward and slashed a two meter long cut on Boneripper's arm.

The assassin looked down at the cut, which was very deep and losing blood fast. When he looked up again, his eyes were clouded with animal like ferocity. He grabbed his chain and throwing it, latched onto his foe's waist. But Clayguy wasn't born yesterday, he knew what would happen. He pulled the chain off, and threw his axe at Boneripper's unguarded face.

He missed and only made Boneripper more angry. He chucked his chain away and raised his fists. "It's on now! No weapons, just fists! Understand bastard?"

Clayguy understood alright. He definitely understood. He was outclassed and outmatched by this kick-ass killer, but he would fight to protect Solo's best friend no matter what. He raised his right fist and sent it flying.

But it was deflected, leaving him open for a counterattack; one Boneripper was happy to take. He slammed his fist into his opponent's jaw. The force from the blow set Clayguy's teeth to rattling. He leapt away from Boneripper to access the damage. He was missing three of his front teeth, and his punch had dislocated his jaw. Boneripper had the home team advantage. Not only was he a trained assassin, who had fought greater guys than him, but he also was different. Not different as in strength-wise, but aura-wise.

Sometimes Clayguy could see other people's auras; this was only in extreme conditions. And this time was no exception. Boneripper was emanating a nasty purple aura, looking like swelled skin.

"Come on! What's taking so long, you flower-sniffing pansy! Come here and fight ME!" Patience was not one of Boneripper's greatest qualities. In most cases, he would have already won. This time, it was different, almost as if Clayguy had awakened his inner beast.

Slowly, Clayguy approached his adversary. He had to deal with this Boneripper guy in the best way he knew how-a swift knee-kick to the nose. Boneripper evaded this sad attempt, only managing to grab hold of his leg and snap it like a brittle twig.

The swift blows came after that. A closed fist upon his nose-it broke. As quick as lightning, a chop came at his right arm-it became lifeless. The attack didn't end there, they kept coming and coming, faster and faster, like a terrible wind. Clayguy reeled back from every blow, beginning to lose consciousness; each strike rendered him defenseless and in seconds, he was now unable to even get off the ground, where he had been shoved not moments ago by Boneripper.

Boneripper looked down at his victim with contempt. He was huddled into a ball to protect himself from anymore attacks. The assassin had defeated this man, but now his real quarry came to his attention, as he noticed him crawling away.

"You will bleed," he whispered darkly, as he slowly walked over to Dream's writhing form.

Unable to find his father anywhere, Sin had wandered the land searching for a purpose, and when that failed, he went into hiding. While in hiding, he underwent deep meditation where his god delivered unto him a vision. In the vision, Sin had seen a terrible future that would come to pass if he did not join the fight. Given precise instructions, Sin was sent to help Dream off Boneripper. The fortuitous arrival of an old acquaintance of his had been somewhat surprising. Even if Artus had not arrived, Sin was sure that the outcome would have been on his side.

The time wizard had claimed to have been doing an experiment in the region; it was most likely connected to the time rip. The fact that Sin had gone into meditation for one week, then appeared to help Dream out, and disappear again, was not helping Artus' opinon of him, especially because Sin had promised to save the world.

According to his god, however, Artus' way was not the best route to saving the time stream. It would involve heavy consequences, but Sin was unafraid; he trusted in his god. And he would be rewarded with many treasures and his father.

His bronze armor clinked as he walked along the sandy banks of the River Lum, the most peaceful place he could ever remember seeing, besides _spirigo_.

As he walked further, he though he heard anguished screams coming from ahead. When he ran to investigate, he was shocked and alarmed to find Boneripper about to kill Dream. Pulling out his trusty steel scimitar, he raced into action.

The sound of footsteps made the killer pause in his fun. Ducking aside instinctually, he saw a blade pass through the air, just where his head had been seconds before. He turned and saw a familiar face; it was the boy he had fought some days ago.

Short, black hair and brown eyes. It was definitely the same boy; something, however, was different. Boneripper noticed something … divine within the boy. He wasn't sure, but he knew something had changed in the boy. Or maybe it had been there all along, dormant, until now.

He smiled at the boy. "Well, if it isn't the pipsqueak from earlier; how are you?"

Sin responded in his usual calm demeanor. "Please step away from my friend, Anubis."

His destiny began here with this fight; his god had declared so. After vanquishing Boneripper, he would finally discover the hidden location of his dear father. He prayed a simple prayer to Mandarin and asked for wisdom from his Mandar monk brothers.

* * *

**Review Q: What do you think of Dream's realization that he secretly hates his best friend Solo?**

**Credits: Clayguy belongs to onion master, while Sin belongs to sin limitless. Please read mainiac97's The Adventure Through Runescape, since it ties into our shared universe.**

**Comments: Chapters 1-15 have been re-re-uploaded with new scenes involving Sin, so take a look.  
**

**Until next we meet, adieu!**


	16. Day 6: Race to the Sphere Part 1

**Please read this chapter while drinking Mountain Dew White Out. The chapter will still be here when you come back…. Go on! Review Qs below. This is the beginning of the two part Race to the Sphere chapter.  
**

* * *

The Sphere of Varrock

Chapter Sixteen: Day 6 Race to the Sphere Part One

Solo pulled open their hotel room door, Emma right behind him, making himself comfortable on his soft bed. It was good to have a moment of rest after the excruciating confrontation with the spies sent from the Land of Nod and he was going to take full advantage of it, especially after they'd spent the rest of the day and night tracking down info on the Sphere. He fluffed the pillow and laid his weary head down. He closed his eyes and thought back over the past few days, while Emma took a bath. Had it been just four months ago he had started training? And then only a month since he was knighted?

Things, he thought, were moving fairly quick, all things considered. Not that searching for the damn Sphere was easy. When Emma got out of the bath and he finished napping, they would go over the leads they'd amassed during their stay in Varrock.

Emma sat down on her bed, having just finished toweling off from her bath. Her hair was still damp, but it didn't really matter. She opened the discussion with a question, "Solo, where has Dream disappeared to?"

He had also noticed his friend's strange absence; he'd assumed that Dream was out with Emily. He hadn't come home last night or helped with the Sphere search; it wasn't like him to miss out on that. "Well, we'll just feel him in later. Let's get started, okay?"

Emma nodded and pulled out a piece of paper filled with all kinds of information that the two had obtained regarding the Sphere of Varrock. "Let's see…according to the barkeep of Dan's Pub, there have been some strange happenings going on in Lumbridge, mostly around the church."

"The church? What kind of things would happen at a church?" exclaimed Solo, thinking to himself that it was the least likely place for Kuro to be hiding.

Her eyes devouring the details on the sheet, she responded bluntly, "Human sacrifices."

His eyes widened almost to the breaking point, but she continued. "Virgin girls to be specific; this church, during the day a simple Saradomin-devoted place, is a front for a demonic cult that wishes to resurrect some demon or other. I say we find Dream and check this place out because it fits Kuro's modus operandi."

Solo looked up. "Since when?"

Sighing she stood up and sat beside Solo, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I know you don't like rationalizing Kuro's behavior, but think of it this way, soon we'll catch him and he won't ever cause harm again."

Within minutes, both were packed and ready to travel to Lumbridge. Unsuccessfully, they tried looking for Dream, but it was almost as if he'd just vanished. Solo left him a note on the door, as they left. The note that Dream had left behind, lay unnoticed on the hotel room's floor, never to be seen.

The only sound in the vacant room was the sound of the terrace door being open slowly. Coming in was a shadowy figure whose features were undistinguished due to his long, dark green billowy cloak. On his back was his trusty Crystal Bow and his satchel was hanging from his belt filled with 42 Crystal Seeds that he could transform into arrows with ancient Elvin magic.

"They must have just left!" he cursed silently. "But I'll track them down, even till the ends of the earth."

* * *

**Review Q: What demon do you think the demonic cult is trying to summon? Tell me in this chapter's RQ!**

**Credits: The shadow figure, though unnamed, belongs to my best friend Shawn who created him. Thanks for the support!**

**Comments: I'd also like to remind you that this story and Mainiac97's The Adventure Through Runescape is part of our shared universe. Without him, none of this would have been possible. Ok, maybe some of it would, but still. =)**

**Until next we meet, adieu!**


	17. Day 6: Race to the Sphere Part 2

**If you're reading this, then you are too close. Step off! :P Review Q below!**

* * *

The Sphere of Varrock

Chapter Seventeen: Day 6 Race to the Sphere Part Two

Hours, definitely a day, had passed since he'd been lying unconscious on the riverbanks of the River Lum. When he tried to stand, he groaned in immense pain. His hand touched his sides and came away covered in his blood, and this scared him.

The last thing he remembered was fighting Boneripper, winning barely, and that was it. To Sin, it was obvious that the price of winning had been severely high. He struggled to take in his surroundings, and in doing so saw a body lying several feet from him. A closer glance revealed it to be Boneripper, though no longer conscious.

He attempted to stand and succeeded, staggering around as if he were in a drunken state. He looked around for Dream; he was nowhere to be found. Could he have gotten away or had something worse happened? Sin didn't know and he was sure of only one thing. He desperately needed to find some medical help. He muttered a prayer of thanks to Mandarin, for helping him win the fight.

So he stumbled away from the banks and headed toward Varrock. He climbed over a hill, slipped on the slick grass, and fell down the rest of the way. He cried out as he struck the hard packed dirt. "Mandarin, please let me get help," he whispered, though still in pain.

In thirty minutes he reached the gates of the city. A guard who had been hoping for some excitement rushed forward and assisted Sin to the free clinic nearby. Nurses and doctors ran around, trying to stop the flow of blood.

One doctor, though, was irrationally calm; much like Sin. He placed some cotton gauge against Sin's massive wound making Sin wince. "This will stop the bleeding. Okay, now I'll apply the tape…good! And you're all good." The doctor looked down at Sin with a pleased look.

Sin smiled. "Thank you, doctor. I thank my god that I got here in time."

He chuckled in return. "It's nothing that any physician wouldn't have done. My job now is to make sure you heal properly."

Sin tried to sit up from his bed, but the pain was too great. Resigning himself to his fate, he asked, "So, how long will I be here?"

"A few days." To Sin, that was far too long. He desperately needed to find Dream and see if he was badly injured. But, after trying to convince the doctor to let him go early, he ended up being drugged. Within seconds he was out, falling deeper and deeper asleep.

* * *

He was bleeding out. The blood that he had already lost pooled around his feet, turning the floor a nasty crimson color. After being tortured for hours by Boneripper, Dream had dragged himself to the nearest building which happened to be a house that had been sold.

His vision blurry, he began to recall the sick things that the man had done to him-the sick, invasive things. He'd cried and begged for Boneripper to stop, but that only egged him on. Dream would never be the same; he had so many holes he looked like a sponge-a red, bloody sponge.

"Can't give in, yet…got to find help…or…" he croaked, painfully. It hurt to talk. When he did, it tasted like blood.

The sun was suddenly blocked by a large shadow. Dream craned his head to see what was going on. Standing above him was a man wearing a crimson red robe with black dragons.

The stranger chuckled. "Long time no see, Dream. How has life been treating you?" The man smiled and yanked Dream up by his hair. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue? Well, that's fine by me; I don't need you to talk. We're going to take a little trip to my lair in Lumbridge, while we wait for your so-called friends, okay?"

Dream responded by spitting some blood out of his mouth. The cloaked man just frowned. "I'm sorry for this, I really am, but it is unavoidable."

* * *

Solo and Emma stood outside the Saradomin church where their clues had led them. The black steeple rose menacingly into the sky, as if it were a large javelin. The church itself was made from thousands of correctly placed marble bricks with a oak door situated in the middle. Solo climbed the few steps and pushed it open. The door swung open with a moan, revealing rows of mahogany pews.

"Come on, let's go in and see if anybody's here," Solo said to Emma, who nodded.

At first glance, Solo could see nobody. But when he looked again, he saw several patrons kneeling at the pews. In total, there were eight people in the church. Eight people that Solo and Emma would have to protect if things took a turn for the worse.

They slowly drew nearer to the front of the church where a large green statue of Saradomin stood. Two feet to the right of the statue was a small, wooden door. A plaque nailed to it read: "KEEP OUT. PRIESTS ONLY."

"Should we investigate, Solo?" Emma asked, worriedly. "It could be a trap."

Solo answered through action. He opened the door and strode through, soon followed by Emma. The door shut behind them with a click and they were in total darkness. Emma pulled a torch from the wall and lit it, casting a bright, orange light to illuminate their way.

"There are some stairs descending into the ground; that's the way to go," said Solo.

He took the first step and they descended. Their feet, striking the cold, stone steps, caused loud echoes to vibrate off the dank walls. After eighty steps or so, Emma began to smell something putrid. She couldn't place the scent, but it sent a chill up her spine. Something terrible must await them below this church and she wasn't entirely sure she would come back up alive.

An hour had passed and they seemed to be making no progress. The winding staircase seemed to go on forever, that is until they detected a flicker of light. Smiling, they rushed along the stairs until they reached the bottom, where a large arch greeted them. It was adorned with small skulls, which could have either belonged to small animals or children. The last option made Solo's blood freeze.

Solo crossed through the arch and Emma followed. He stopped in horror at what lay before him.

A large chamber seemed to stretch on into eternity with no end in sight. The slimy green walls were covered in rusty chains, some containing rotting corpses and others had skeletons of past prisoners. Lined up down the chamber were rows of concrete platforms covered in slick blood and various torture devices. Chains dangled from the ceiling where prisoners had been hung for someone's sick pleasure.

Emma gasped in revulsion. "Solo, look in the center over there! It's…"

Solo turned to where Emma was now pointing. Located smack-dab in the center of the room, about ten feet from them, was a large, cavernous hole. When he leaned over it, he saw that it contained razor sharp pieces of glass and other sharp objects. But the one thing that made him shudder in disgust was the score of dead littered at the bottom.

Some were decapitated while others were grotesquely dismembered or damaged. Solo heard the dry heaves of Emma and he was almost tempted to join in. Whoever was in charge of this place of horrors was one sick bastard.

"Kuro Ryu is going to pay for this!" he whispered venomously. His ears picked up a strange, rattling sound coming from up ahead. When he glanced in that direction, he was shocked to see his friend Dream, covered in large amounts of blood, being pulled by a chain that a man was carrying.

The man wore a deep, red robe adorned with black dragons. "Kuro!" he shouted in rage. "What have you done to my friend!"

Kuro laughed causing his voice to echo off the walls. "Me? I have done nothing to this poor boy, but if you want someone to blame, you may ask Boneripper about this."

He continued, "But we can talk about your friend later, for it seems you have discovered my base of operations, though it was no coincidence on your part."

Emma growled, "What do you mean?" Her hand rested cautiously on her blade.

Putting the chain by his feet, Kuro began slowly walking toward Solo and Emma. "I gave you the whereabouts of my lair; I wanted you to find me, you fools! How else was I supposed to carry out my plan?"

"You mean your plan to make the world in your image?" Solo said. "Because I'll never let that happen, do you hear me?" He pulled out his sword and gripped it tightly.

The roaring laughter of Kuro made Emma and Solo even angrier. Why the hell was he laughing?

"I can't believe you fell for that. That was only a ruse; I do not plan on remaking the world! I have come here for one reason and one reason only: to kill Dream Dehcay!"

Kuro raised his hood and let it fall. Solo and Emma were speechless, as was Dream. The real identity of Kuro Ryu was…Dream Dehcay!

Solo stuttered in shock. "D-Dream? What the hell?"

Emma couldn't believe it either. "Kuro, what trickery is this?" she roared.

Kuro drew his _Black_ _Skull _blade and smiled wickedly. "Don't you get it, you fools? I am Dream from the future. I've traveled through time, thanks in part to a friend of mine, yet enemy of yours.

"You see in the future, young Dream will betray you and go looking for a weapon called the Crimson Wolf. He does this because he will believe that he can stop Kuro better. But it causes an unforeseeable disaster that kills you and Emma. Struck with immense grief, he has Artus Sorrai send him into the past so that he may stop this horrible future by killing his younger self. So, here I am, back from the future to kill myself."

Solo flung himself at older Dream, but he is blocked by Dream's weapon. Dream slammed his fist into Solo's face, sending him reeling back. "Why are you doing this, Solo? I kill you in the future; please let me fix my mistake!"

Solo regained his footing and attacked again, putting Dream on the defense. "Never!" he roared. "Now that I know this, I will prevent it from ever happening! You will not kill my friend, even if you are both one and the same!"

Solo sent a fire spell at Dream, but he summoned a gust of wind that blew it off course. In return, Dream sent a giant stream of water toward Solo who was struck head-on by it. He struggled to breathe, but the force of the water prevented him from taking it.

"Taste death!" Dream roared, using all his powers to summon a gigantic ball of fire in his palm. The flames flickered as they grew even larger in size. The ball now looked as big as a house. Smiling evilly, Dream flung the ball at Solo.

Solo braced himself using his sword, but the heat from the flames was too much and it melted. The flame ball then hit Solo, and he caught on fire immediately. He hit the ground and rolled around trying to smother the flames. Luckily Emma knew a minor water spell. She cast it and the water put out the flames, though the damage was already done. His clothes were but ashes and barely hung onto him. Solo coughed thick, black smoke from his lungs and stumbled toward his opponent.

Emma watched aghast as Solo and older Dream traded blow after blow. Solo slammed his foot into Dream's face, breaking his nose in half. Blood trickling from it, Dream slashed at Solo with his blade, cutting Solo's left hand off. He fell to the ground weeping in pain, while Dream watched on.

Dream picked Solo up by his neck. He reared back with his fist and punched Solo harder and harder in the face. Blood poured from Solo's broken nose and his split lip, but the assault kept coming.

Crying in despair, future Dream threw Solo onto the ground. "Why don't you understand why I have to do this? WHY!"

Suddenly and without warning, future Dream fell to the floor, a huge, smoking hole in the back of his head. Behind him stood the younger Dream, his hand still red hot from his flame spell. Gasping from his many serious injuries, he smiled and said, "Do I really talk that much? Because that guy wouldn't shut up."

Several weeks have passed since Solo ordered the destruction of the Lumbridge Church. With it, the Sphere was believed to have been destroyed as well, sitting under tons of rubble. Solo had gotten used to only having one hand, which was a good thing. Dream had collapsed soon after into a coma and has not woken up since. Solo and Emma are worried for their friend, but are hopeful he will awaken.

Both Emma and Solo were promoted to the rank of White Knight Generals and were now living in the great and beautiful city of Varrock. Sin recovered from his injuries and was knighted, now joining the ranks of the White Knights. Solo stood looking out over the city as the sun rose.

"I wonder what life will throw my way next," he said with a grin.

THE END…?

* * *

**Review Q: What did you think of Kuro Ryu being revealed as an older Dream?**

**Credits: Sin belongs to sin limitless. Artus Sorrai belongs to Drew and the idea of Kuro being Dream belongs to him as well.**

**Comments: I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed. Your encouragements helped me keep writing this crazy story.**

**Until next we meet, adieu!  
**


	18. Enter the Easter Bunny

**Hey, hope you've enjoyed the story thus far. This story takes place in March, two months after Chapter 17. To learn more about Solo and Emma, make sure to read The Adventures of Solo. Review Q below!  
**

* * *

The Sphere of Varrock

Chapter Eighteen: Crucifixions: Enter the Easter Bunny

Solo took a sip of his water from his cup and placed it back on the table. Sitting beside him was his friend Clayguy, who he'd been meeting with at a bar for the past week; Clayguy had some concerns over the wellbeing of the citizens of Barbarian Village, who were still recovering from the near destruction of their village at the hands of future Dream. Solo scratched his chin, pondering over Clayguy's new attitude since his defeat at the hands of Boneripper who was still at large. Swearing to himself that he would never lose to him again, he vigorously trained himself in various arts of combat. In fact, he had just returned from a two-month training regimen.

Solo answered Clayguy's question tactfully, "I see what you mean, Clayguy, but I just can't send you any more knights to help you rebuild your village. I'm sorry."

Clayguy gripped his jug tighter and replied, angrily, "And why can't you, Solo? You have well over a hundred knights and you can not afford even ten? Is that what you're trying to say, huh?"

Pehkayer sighed and responded with patience, "You know I would if I could, my friend, but the White Knights are needed here in Varrock. I assume you've heard the rumors, correct?"

Face suddenly grim, Clayguy nodded. "Yes, I've heard about the Easter serial killer who crucifies his victims to crosses; such a horrible way to die. It nearly reminds me of Kuro's antics. Look at me, bringing up something you obviously find painful, what with him being your best friend and all."

The big man sighed into his hands and paid for his beer, getting up to leave. He placed a giant hand on Solo's shoulder. "Okay, I understand your reasoning, I do. Just be careful, Solo. Power can corrupt even the most pure of men." With that said, Clayguy took his leave.

He shook his head. "Sometimes I don't understand you, Clayguy, I really don't."

Somewhere deep within the seedy bowels of Varrock, there was a dilapidated, old hotel. It once catered to the highest bigwigs in the city. That, however, was until the fire burned it down to the ground, killing everyone inside. Now it catered to a different clientele. He'd been keeping the bodies of his victims here, but only the ugly ones. The beautiful ones were reserved for the highest honor-his crosses.

Ever since he was a young one, he had loved killing things. He killed doves, crows, other rabbits, and snakes. He was a bunny, an Easter bunny gone horribly wrong. His father and mother had disowned him, and so he had nailed them both to crosses that he had built by paw. He escaped from his burrow and began killing several people every week.

Normally he went after very beautiful girls and handsome men, because they were the ones who deserved to be punished. The beautiful ones were the reason he had murdered. He wasn't like other bunnies, he had been very ugly and mutated. His left eye was so swollen it looked like an orange. His buckteeth were extremely large and his paws were stretched to the ground, always dragging behind him. His fur stunk like raw sewage and his breath smelled like stinking garbage.

Calvo, for that was his name, picked up a Varrock Newspaper he had found in a trashcan. On the front-page were the words: "Solo Pehkayer saves little girl from goblins!"

He caressed Solo's picture and grinned. "Such a beautiful boy. Won't he look gorgeous on one of my crosses? But the question is, how do I lure him here?"

Calvo, suddenly thought of the most devious plan. He would entice the boy here by taking what was most precious to him….

Him and Emma lived in a very stunning two-story house. It was three years old and a famous White Knight General had lived there. There were three bedrooms, two baths, two studies, a living room, a storage room, a fully-stocked kitchen, and a foyer.

Solo stepped into the foyer with its rich tapestries depicting extravagant battles and breathtaking sunsets, slick white tile floors, redwood staircase, and ivory wallpaper.

The staircase led to the second floor which contained the second study, a bathroom, another bedroom and the master bedroom. On each side of the staircase were two doors made of precious wood from the Forest of Life. The doors led to a squared u-shaped hallway. The kitchen and the guestroom room were along the West hall, with Emma's study along the East Hall. Both of the halls met at the end to form the living room. Back in the foyer were the bathroom and storage room. The second floor was where the third bedroom, other bathroom and study, and master bedroom were.

When he came home, his first stop was in his study. It was the only place where he could take stock of his life and have some peace, quiet, and tons of books. One of the librarians at the White Knight's base in Falador, had personally brought him thousands of books that he would need in his new job. There was a book for almost any subject-goblins, the oral history of the White Knights, Asgarnia, the different factions within each kingdom, and even a book on how to prepare Spicy Dragon Stew.

Solo grabbed a book he had recently bought in the market, titled "Power in the East," and sat down in front of a blazing fire in his leather armchair. He opened up to his bookmarked page and began to read.

_So far this is a good read_, Solo thought contently. _Growing up as a kid, I'd heard about the strange and foreign lands across the sea to the East. We usually only trade with select kingdoms that allow us to sell our goods there. However, there is one country, according to this text, that as a country refuses to barter with us. They sell and buy merchandise from other countries on their continent, though. There is one merchant who is in great power over there, even more so than the reigning king. The book doesn't state his name, because no one has ever met with him and the countries that do business with us are afraid to give us anymore Intel on the matter._

Emma knocked and entered with a sexy smile. She took his book and set it on the table in front of him, wrapping her arm around his neck, and then sat on his lap. Her fingers combed through his messy brown hair. "How's my big General doing? Working on some important things?"

Solo kissed Emma and smiled back. "No, I was just finishing a book I just purchased. It's about the governments in the East and how they-"

She shushed him with her finger on his lips and purred. "No more politics, baby. Maybe, uh, maybe we can instead do something more…fun and proactive?" She kissed his neck heavily, Solo growing hotter by the second.

The sudden hesitant knock on the door caused Emma to explode out of her position on Solo's lap. She pushed her hair back into place and straightened her shirt. Solo stifled a laugh and told whoever was visiting to enter.

The guest turned out to be a very cute girl. She walked in and came within three feet of him; she only came up to his collarbone. She had short, black hair that went down to her neck and the most amazing shade of blue eyes that Solo had ever seen. Seeing that she lacked the curves of a woman, he surmised that she was in the age range of thirteen and fifteen.

In her hands was a letter addressed to him. When she had entered, she had been watching the floor, but when her eyes roamed up to Solo's, she gasped. Solo noticed that a blush had crept into her face and he could almost imagine the thumping of her young teenaged heart. Actually, when he thought about it, he could hear her heartbeat. Before he could give it anymore thought, the girl spoke.

"Um, hello Sir Solo Pehkayer," she said shyly.

He responded with a grin, "Please, call me Solo, okay?"

Again went her heart and more redness entered into her cheeks causing her face to look like it was sunburned. "Y-yes sir. Um, my name is Willow and…I've, uh, been assigned as your new assistant by Sir Amik Varze."

Emma went stiff, something Solo missed. He was awed that he was getting his own assistant! He was completely awestruck that he could boss this girl around and she would do anything he said with a smile. He put his right hand out to shake her hand, and said, "Good, good. It's a pleasure making your acquaintance Willow. I hope you enjoy working for me." He thought of something and grinned. "Actually, I have some books that need to be returned to the Varrock Library, so if you don't mind?"

Willow brightened. "Of course, I'll get right on it! Oh, and this letter came for you." She grabbed the pile of books he indicated and ran out of the room.

He smiled and with the help of Emma, tore open the letter. He wanted to know what was go important as to have been delivered by his assistant. The strip of paper that he held was decorated in Easter eggs.

He read aloud: "Dear Solo, I am a big fan of yours. I am sending you this letter to say that you have done a great job as White Knight General. The bad news is that I have your parents. Yes, it is true. You may know me as the Easter serial killer, but let's not be so formal. Call me the Easter Bunny. You have twenty-four hours in which to find your parents and if you fail, they will be crucified. And let me just say, the pain of a big, steel stake is extremely painful, because I've felt it. Why would I inflict beautiful pain on my victims, if I had no idea what it felt like? I have left you a riddle that might help locating your mom and dad a bit easier: 'I'm hidden in plain sight and yet hidden from prying eyes. Where am I?' Love, E.B."

"Oh my god!" Emma gasped. "Solo, this freak kidnapped your parents!"

Solo crumpled up the paper and threw it at his feet. His blood temperature was rising and he was pissed. Nobody kidnaps his parent-nobody. "Emma, I will find the person who is responsible for this and I will make him pay-painfully."

Emily, after the workday, would visit her boyfriend Dream at the hospital. When she had heard he was in a coma, she had cried for days. The first week had been a living hell. The second week was slightly better and so far everything was as good as it was going to get. She wasn't told exactly what had happened, just that it had been traumatic to Dream. The person who had played the it's-classified card? It had been Solo.

_I don't know if I'm imagining it, but his new rank seems to be going to his head. I haven't known Solo very long, just since when his friends had arrived several months ago, but he used to take care of the little things. It has been almost two months since he defeated Kuro. It has been two weeks since he was knighted White Knight General, but for that first month-February-he went out daily and helped the people. Now all he does is sit in his comfy mansion and order people around._

She looked down at the bandaged face of her lover and cried. She cried for what had happened to him and for what power might do to Solo and Emma.

The countries of the East were unknown and foreign to the people of Asgarnia. A great ocean separated them and the country of Sadou was one of the strangest. They only traded with the East and no one else. Its leader was Daniel Acuna. But not everything is as it appears. The real ruler was the businessman and entrepreneur Roku Y'Ru. He owned every business in the country and thousands of others around the world. He was ruthless and cold, never letting anyone have their way. No one has ever met him and, honestly, nobody has ever wanted to. At the moment, he was staying in his spring mansion in the countryside. He pulled his robe of silk off and sat down in his hot tub.

He sighed deeply. He loved his hot tub very much. He closed his eyes and relaxed. The door to the room suddenly opened, a man with dark red hair entering. Roku opened his eyes and asked, "What is the situation, Popi?"

Popi bowed and grinned. "They suspect nothing, sir."

Y'Ru smiled evilly and laughed softly. "By the time Solo discovers the truth, it will be too late."

* * *

**Review Q: How do you think Solo's new job will affect him and those around him? You can watch his job affect him in The Adventures of Solo.  
**

**Credits: Clayguy belongs to onion master. **

**Until next we meet, adieu!**


	19. Bunny From Hell

**The second part of my Easter Special; enjoy! Review Q below!  
**

* * *

The Sphere of Varrock

Chapter Nineteen: Bunny From Hell

_He's coming for his parents_, he thought. Because he wanted to look presentable for him, he took extra care on his fur. To him he was a pearly white, but in reality he was a dull brown. Calvo was a sick monster. Even though he had Solo's parents, he continued his killing streak. The murderous bunny couldn't help himself; he adored the sickening sound that his stakes of love made when they found their marks.

Right now he was about to add another person to his list. She was a beautiful blonde. He had found her wandering the alleys drunk as a dwarf. It hadn't taken much for him to coerce her to his lair. He finished securing the rope that tied up her feet.

Calvo took a step back and admired his handiwork. _I am such an artist! Maybe people will honor me when I am deceased?_

The girl began to sob loudly. "Please, why are you doing this? What did I do to you?"

He ignored her as he bent over to grab his stakes and hammer. When she saw them, she sobbed even harder. Her body shook with convulsions as tears streamed down her dirty face. Try as she might, she could not loosen the ropes that restrained her. Calvo positioned the first steel stake above her right wrist. He looked her in the eye and smiled sympathetically. "Hush yourself little girl, it'll all be over very soon."

He reared back and slammed the hammer down. The girl let loose a blood-piercing scream as her body reacted to the steel stake. Her breathing became sporadic as she began to go into cardiac arrest.

Calvo looked on intrigued by this. "Strange, normally they do not do that until about the third stake."

He pressed on, undaunted, inserting the stakes into her left wrist and then the lower extremities. When he was finished, the floor was covered in the girl's thick blood. It spiraled down her arms, past her stomach, and down her legs. Calvo listened to her heartbeat; it was extremely faint now.

The girl whispered, "Why?"

The bunny paused. He then said, "Why, because you're beautiful, my dear. What a silly question to ask."

But, Calvo the killer bunny was not done, for there was one more stake. The girl opened her eyes in horror as she saw him position it over her forehead. He hammered it in hard and bluntly. She screamed louder than ever before. Her body writhed in pain as her body went through the final motions. She convulsed once more and became still; she was dead.

"I want this entire city turned upside down! No building left unsearched, no street left unsearched, do you hear me!" Solo had done this at least four times that morning, and it wasn't even eight. Yesterday, after reading the note left for him by Calvo, Solo had organized a search party immediately. He had sent out forty-eight White Knights and twelve guards that morning; he was now about to send out ten more.

An hour later, Solo received news that Calvo had struck again. He had killed a young woman, Juniata . She was twenty years old, lived in Lumbridge, and had been visiting her boyfriend Geon. Now she was dead.

After another hour, four more victims were discovered-three nailed to crosses, the fourth was drowned.

The young White Knight General slammed his fist down on his desk, cursing loudly to the ceiling. It was a reasonable reaction, albeit done in a most ungentlemanly manner, in response to the new development. "How come, with so many people searching for this sicko, we still have no leads?" he roared at Emma, his girlfriend. "How does a freaking bunny escape the notice of one of the most powerful organizations on this continent?"

"Because you are all idiots," Artus Sorrai said, eloquently. He had just entered through Solo's open study's door. He wore the same strange outfit he had been wearing when he'd met Solo's comatose friend Dream.

Solo and Emma took in his appearance. The man had neck length black hair with virgin white tips. Two things stuck out about him: he had dull, charcoal blue eyes and his outfit screamed Al Kharid make. His shirt was beige with red, long sleeves. The pants he wore were the typical baggy white the Al Kharids were accustomed to, except his had black trimmings.

Solo reached for his sword, cautious as to this man's agenda. "Who are you?"

The Al Kharid smiled and stepped forward, undaunted. "I am an acquaintance of your dear friend Dream. You shall know me as Artus Sorrai, mage of the Al-Kharids. I have arrived per request to help you in this matter regarding the Easter Bunny."

Emma frowned. "He didn't summon you." But turning to Solo, she asked unsurely, "You didn't ask for him, did you?"

Solo shook his head as a response to her doubt. "I'm pretty sure I would remember requesting a man such as this."

A tiny voice squeaked, "That's because I sent for him, sir." The trio turned towards the open doorway where Solo's assistant Willow stood. Her stance told Artus that she was both weak and shy, and also vulnerable.

Emma's body went rigid, Artus noticed with interest. _Could she be jealous of this pipsqueak? Surely not, and yet…._

"Willow? Why did you do that?" Solo asked. _It seems that Willow is taking some initiative by doing this. I vaguely remember Dream telling me of this man who was able to freeze time, helping him and Sin escape Boneripper. Speaking of that, make a note: put a bounty out for Boneripper._

Willow blushed before answering. "It just seemed like you were so stressed out over your parents being kidnapped, and I felt horrible seeing you like that, so I asked Artus Sorrai to help you, sir." Finished talking, she let her eyes drift to the floor.

Solo nodded and looked at Sorrai with attention. "And how can you help me?"

Artus raised his hand dramatically and spoke with authority. "I can tell you where the psychopath is hiding. Look for a rundown hotel called the Morning Sun. There is where you shall find the bunny you look for." Artus bowed and left the room quickly.

On his way out of the house, he retreated into his mind as usual to assess what he'd seen. _It would seem that Solo is getting a swollen head over being the youngest White Knight General in history. Emma is very much jealous of this Willow girl; I'll need to gather more intel on her for me to analyze the state of things. But as things go, it would seem my scheme will be a success after all._

Within ten minutes, Solo and a squad of elite Knights surrounded the burnt remains of the hotel. He ordered half to remain at the perimeter, while he and the others entered. He looked to Emma; she smiled back and they entered.

The lobby was coated in years of ash and soot, piled in even the corners. Though the stairs ahead looked ready to collapsed, Solo gave the command to descend. The creaking of the stairs was the only sound that came from the group, for they feared that speaking would give away their position.

Solo was lost in thought as they moved silently. _I haven't seen my parents in forever. The only time was when we had that big fight over me moving in with Emma. I really do hope they're okay because if they're hurt…._

_What is with me lately?_ Emma thought to herself. _I should be happy that Solo and I live together. But what do I do? I get all jealous. And over who, a fourteen year old girl? If only I had someone to talk to about it. But I don't, that's the problem. I can't have these kind of talks with Solo. I need a girl to bounce my feelings off of. I mean, this is ridiculous and embarrassing. Before I met him, I was a strong and independent young woman who had just graduated basic training. Then I meet Solo, a boy far below my rank and age, fall in love with him and try to have sex with him. Come to think of it, I had several girlfriends when I was in White Knight training. Maybe I should look them up, you know, have some girl time._

They had reached the end of the stairs and were now in a small basement. The knights readied themselves; the sound of padded feet reached them as it drew nearer. A sickly and grotesque bunny loomed out of the darkness. One of his eyes looked too big and his arms were way too long. He held in his paw a large steel stake.

"How did you find me?" Calvo shrieked. "He ratted me out didn't he? DIDN'T HE?"

One of the knights stepped out holding a scroll. He began to read from it, "You are hereby under arrest for the murder of over forty innocent people. You shall come with us and will be hanged at dawn. Furthermore…"

Calvo flung the steel stake he'd been clutching at the knight. It embedded itself in his throat, causing the man to keel over. The knight choked on his blood and died seconds later. The bunny turned to run, but found that Emma had cut him off. She slammed the blade down on his head, driving it through his skull.

The bunny tried desperately to pull it out. Unfortunately, he did not die quickly. Calvo struggled for what felt like hours, until at last he succumbed to death, his little body still in the same position.

A quick search produced Solo's parents. The knights left so that they could have a private moment.

His mom wiped her eyes and hugged her son tightly. "I was so frightened. I was afraid that mean rabbit was going to kill us!"

"I would never have let that happened; I couldn't have lived with myself if I had." Solo hugged his mom back and then his father. His father tried to hold back his own tears but failed.

He thumped his son on the back proudly. "You did good, son. I'm proud of you."

Solo arranged for his parents to stay with him and Emma for the night. The next day they left for Rimmington. He was now by himself in his study. He set aside his sword and sighed as he sat down.

_Who knew that when I asked what the world would throw at me, that this would happen?_ Solo thought. _Well, at least my parents are safe and sound. I've made sure that they have guards protecting them at all times. It seems that with the death of Kuro, the universe decided that I didn't have enough problems. It was just two weeks ago that I had become a White Knight General and the pressure that came with it was excruciating. I've also noticed that my new assistant gets awfully nervous when around me and that Emma hasn't been talking to me as much. What more could happen?  
_

* * *

A group of people had gathered. One of them spoke, "When will we confront him?" The voice was impatient.

"Not now, young one. You of all people should understand that Solo must not be rushed. Or he will discover our plans," the second one said. "You are new to this organization, so please step into the light and state your name."

The first who had spoken stepped into the light. His long white hair sparkled in the moonlight. He straightened his shoulders and said, "My name is Dragoxis and I am from Rimmington."

* * *

**Review Q: What do you think Artus is up to? And who has Dragoxis joined up with?**

**Credits: Artus Sorrai belongs to Drew. Dragoxis belongs to Daniel.**

**Comments: If you would like a character to be featured within the story, please review with their description.**

**Discover more about this mysterious organization in the pages of The Adventures of Solo!**

**Until next we meet, adie****u!**


	20. Before His Rise Part 1

**These chapters fill in the gap between Chapters 17 and 18. Review Q below!  
**

* * *

The Sphere of Varrock

Chapter Twenty: Before His Rise Part One

"Come on, tell me about your adventures after defeating Kuro!" she begged. She had always wanted to hear the story of how Solo had become a White Knight General and she wasn't about to give up a chance to hear it-even if he was drunk.

He coughed up some beer that had gone down the wrong pipe. Knowing that she desperately wanted to listen to the tale, he teased her by denying her once more. "No, it's boring. You wouldn't want to hear it."

"What would I have to do to get you to tell me?" she whined. He raised his eyebrow suggestively.

She smiled, understanding what he wanted. Leaning in seductively, she grabbed the back of his head and brought his lips to hers, thrusting her tongue into his waiting mouth. After a minute, she pulled away, leaving him wanting more. Shaking her finger, she responded, "You can have more after you tell me the story."

Groaning, he nodded. "It began on a February, not long after I had killed Kuro…"

* * *

He stumbled over a crack in the road, rotating his arms wildly to keep from falling on his face. Balance regained, Solo continued on his daily patrol. _Stupid crack_, he thought.

_I really can't believe that Kuro is gone. He caused so much problems, especially the zombie invasion of Falador. Also just as unbelievable was the fact that there wasn't anything about it in the news. If I can, I will make sure to check in on that._

Ever since the death of Kuro, Solo had begun a patrol around certain areas of Varrock. He was really at a loss at what to do. He had barely been a White Knight for long, when Sir Amik had sent him on the hunt for Kuro. So, obviously he was unacquainted with White Knight protocol or anything else. He was afraid that his relentless quest for the Sphere was going to define him.

At the moment, he was waiting for his new assignment from Sir Amik. He hoped it had something to do with the recent goblin infestation outside of town. Several kids had been kidnapped by the goblin tribe; he wanted a piece of the action desperately, because he was going to go crazy if he didn't have something constructive to do!

He turned the corner and ran into one of his newest friends, Sin. He had recently been dubbed a Knight and was going through the paces. Smiling at running into him, Solo said, "Sin, what is going on? Isn't it funny running into you in this part of town?"

Sin rubbed sweat from his forehead, even though it was February and snow covered everything. "Oh, good! I finally found you Solo."

Eyebrow raised, Solo asked why Sin would be looking for him. "Sir Amik Varze is in town and wants to meet with you in the town square," Sin explained.

An hour later, Sin and Solo arrived in Varrock Town Square. At this hour, dozens of people crowded the square seeking bargains and products. Cages of chickens and goats lined the perimeter and merchants hocked their goods at terribly high prices. Customers tried to talk said merchants down, only to get a measly compromise. Solo spotted Sir Amik Varze by a fat merchant selling crystal balls and other "psychic" paraphernalia.

He approached the knight and coughed. Sir Amik turned around and a smile split his rugged face. "Ah, it is good to see you my young friend!"

The young knight smiled in turn. "It is good to see you as well, Sir Amik. If I may be frank with you, why have you come to Varrock? It is quite far out of your normal routine."

Amik nodded. "True, my young one. I normally don't travel to these parts, but I have a job for you to do. I assume you've heard of the recent infestation of goblins?" Solo nodded. "Good, good. Well, I need you to take care of it. I want those blasted creatures as far away from this grand city as humanly possible."

The two of them ironed out the final details of Solo's mission. Once they were finished, they departed ways. Solo said goodbye to Sin and headed home to prepare for his second official mission as a White Knight…and he was excited. _Sir Amik said that I would be able to choose my team for this mission and I think it's going to be fun_," thought Solo.

* * *

She placed the book back onto the library's wooden shelf. Emma had been researching several books for the past hours. She was certain that one of these books would help her with the family problems she's been having.

As she stepped to her left, she accidentally bumped into someone, knocking him down. He spun his arms trying to gain balance, but gravity won out and he fell. His giant stack of books flew everywhere.

She gasped guiltily. "Oh! Are you okay, sir? I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to knock you over!" She offered her arm for him to pull himself up with. He took it and she helped him up.

He smiled at her from beneath long hair. "It's no trouble. I should have not been carrying such a large amount of books. But, you see, I've been deeply enthralled with the mysteries that lay with the rune stones, among other things-the history of this world, myths, Gods, for example." He picked up his books and set them carefully on the table to his right.

Emma raised her eyebrows in amazement. "Really now? So, you're quite smart in those areas, huh? I think that's incredible, I mean, I find it hard enough looking for a book."

Chuckling, he shook his head. "Ah, that is nonsense, you must conquer the books for their wisdom, not let them conquer you with it. Now, I would utterly love to stay and chat...unfortunately, it is with great regret that I must inform you that a previous engagement prevents such a happy scenario, though it is with no regret that I inform you of its intent. Ah yes, I am venturing upon an archaeological dig! The pursuit of rare gems and rune stones...and maybe...even some relics! AH! It is today! I must be going!"

Before he could leave, Emma stopped him. "Wait, I didn't catch your name. He glanced back and her. "You may call me Mikhail Valbotg." He gave a small bow, turned, and left. Emma continued to watch the spot where he had been standing.

_What a curious man_, she thought.

* * *

**Review Q: What does Valbotg mean in English? And what are your impressions of this young man? Do you think he is interesting? (More about him within the pages of The Adventures of Solo!)  
**

**Credits: Valbotg is based off a very interesting friend of mine. I shall not reveal his name, for he wishes for it not to be told. And, if you're wondering, he does in fact speak like his character.**

**Until next we meet, adieu!**


	21. Before His Rise Part 2

**This is the second part of Before his Rise. Review Q's below.  
**

* * *

The Sphere of Varrock

Chapter Twenty-One: Before His Rise Part Two

The squad that Solo had assembled, and on short notice, stood silently waiting for him to speak. This was, frankly, the first time he had been put in a leadership role and he had to admit: he was excited.

Solo had chosen his squad with extreme finesse; he did not want any unwanted tension or problems with morale. His squad consisted of five able-bodied warriors and a mage calling himself 'Killer of Cookies.' The five warriors were Emma, Sin, Wolfreig, Clayguy, and a beautiful redheaded woman called Christy.

He had picked Emma for obvious reasons, being chief among them the fact that he knew they worked well together. She was his girlfriend and he knew she could kick some ass.

Sin was just learning the ropes of the White Knights and Solo thought this was the perfect chance for him to get in some battle practice. He also knew that the young boy could hold himself in a battle.

Wolfreig was a complicated pick. The green-haired warrior had come highly recommended from the top brass, though Solo was unsure of the warrior himself. Rumor was that he had been raised by a pack of wolves and that when a group of hunters killed them, Wolfreig had killed and devoured them. He was going to need watching.

The blue eyed and fare skinned mage was Cornwall McHantia, though he demanded he be called 'Killer of Cookies.' The White Knights just called him Kook. Known for his powerful elemental spells, it was easy to see why Solo had picked Kook to come with him.

Another simple choice had been the choosing of Clayguy. Solo knew how well Clayguy could fight and equally knew that the muscled man needed some action or else he would grow restless.

The redhead named Christy had, along with Wolfreig, come highly recommended by the top brass. He didn't have a problem with it, since she wasn't the worst looking girl he'd ever seen. In fact, she was downright sexy. Strangely, she didn't seem to be interested in the attention she got from Kook.

He paced the room with purpose. Solo turned his roving gaze on each member of his assembled team, some more than others. Each had their mission and now the stakes had been raised, so there was no room of error. The goblin chief, Artobog, had sent a ransom note detailing that he had kidnapped the young daughter of a wealthy merchant, and would kill her if the White Knights did not bring ten million pieces of gold to him at once.

Of course, the White Knights did not want the little girl to die, but they equally could not hand over that much gold to the goblins. What would filthy creatures such as goblins do with that much gold anyways? That was a question asked by many of the White Knight Generals. The mission then was too delicate to send an army, so Sir Amik had suggested forming a black ops team to go in and solve the problem. And here they were, gathered in Solo's study.

Kook eyed Solo's collection of books judgmentally. "You call these books? I've read more intelligent things from the back of a wrapper."

"Honey, I suggest you shut the hell up before I shut it for you," Christy threatened, flashing a smile towards Kook. He looked like he was going to say something, but quickly changed his mind.

Sin turned toward Wolfreig looking to start a conversation. "Hi there, I amm Sin. Is this your first time working with the White Knights?" Wolfreig didn't respond. He continued staring straight ahead. "Good talking to you, then." Sin coughed awkwardly.

"Quiet down over there guys," Solo commanded. "It's time that I brief you on the mission."

Emma looked puzzled. "I was wondering about it myself. What exactly are we doing and why do we need all these people? Aren't we enough?"

Before Solo could continue, a messenger arrived. He crossed the room in stride and handed an envelope to Kook. "Message for Killer of Thy Cookies." He then turned and walked from the room as quickly as he had arrived.

Kook shouted after him, "My name is Killer of Cookies! Get it right!" He tore open the letter and peered at it. A confused look crossed over his face, as he continued to pore over his letter. "What the heck."

Sin glanced over Kook's shoulder and asked, "Why? What does it say?"

Kook turned and responded, "It's very confusing. Here is what it says: 'Dear Killer of Thy Cookies, I hope you have understood my responses to your reviews. Sincerely, Tod.'"

"Enough!" Solo scolded. "We need to move on. Sir Amik has tasked us with a very important mission-rescue the kidnapped daughter of a very wealthy merchant. The girl's name is Tayifa and her father is Drego. We've learned that a local tribe of goblins that make their home in the forest outside of the city is the one behind this horrible deed.

"The White Knights have the utmost faith in us, so let's try our best." Finished, Solo spun back around to watch his team's reaction.

Kook was the first to speak. "Well, if this is our first mission, then investigating Tod should be our second." He eyed everyone angrily. "What? So, what, you wouldn't be a bit peeved if some hack was sending you hate mail?"

"Hack?" Sin asked.

"You see, not only am I a highly powerful mage, but I also write books. Tod is my literary rival and his books are quite dull. Though he tries as he might, his books will never compare with mine." He pulled from his navy pack, a giant tome that rivaled any known book. If someone had desired, he could have used it as a pillow for a frost giant.

"This one of my latest masterpieces. It chronicles the journey of a blacksmith as he trains and works to become the world's greatest blacksmith. Along the way, he meets friends such as Bella, a beautiful vixen, and enemies such as his rival Tong who aspires as well to become the world's greatest blacksmith. It has romance, action, intrigue, and suspense! The book is aptly titled _Blacksmith's Fire_. Would any of you like to purchase a copy? I have several more."

"We're moving out," Solo commanded. "Follow if you'd like or don't. It doesn't make much difference to me." He smacked Kook in the back of the head and proceeded out the door. Kook winced from the blow. He huffed and followed suit.

Much of the journey to the Varrock Forest was filled with Kook prattling about his novels, trying desperately to get Christy to notice him, and Emma refereeing the fights that eventually broke out between Wolfreig and Kook. It was bound to happen sooner or later, and Emma was beginning to doubt Solo's ability to pick a team. She had great faith in his combat abilities, just not his method of selecting this team.

Emma caught up with him and decided to approach the topic with him. "Solo, are you sure about…this?"

He glanced over at her and smiled quizzically. "What do you mean? Am I sure about what?" He'd been watching her for the past few minutes. She'd been darting glances at him as if she were contemplating saying something, but then another thought had occurred to her and she decided against speaking. Now here she was.

She needed to handle this delicately, so she wouldn't offend Solo. "What I mean is, are you sure about this team of yours?"

"What's wrong with them?" he asked her.

Avoiding any unnecessary words, Emma just came out and said, "Your team is unorganized. Wolfreig is completely anti-social, Kook is a jerk, Sin is a religious freak and Christy is, well, I just don't like her."

As if she could sense Emma speaking about her, Christy took a moment from arguing with Kook and glanced in their direction. Solo noticed and flashed her an apologetic smile.

"I don't care if you don't like my team, Emma. I chose them for a reason and you'll see that soon enough. No, I don't want to continue this conversation; it's neither the time nor the place."

He was right, for their group had reached the edge of the forest. Within seconds of approaching the woods, the group was surrounded by hostile and shrieking goblins with clubs held tightly in their warty hands.

"We're surrounded!" Kook proclaimed. He glanced furtively around for some means of escape. Noticing a gap in between the goblins, he took off. Unfortunately, he soon found himself at the mercy of the goblin archers, who took this chance to let loose a volley of arrows that found their target.

With a heavy thud, the mage fell to the ground.

* * *

**Review Q: Though they haven't had much screen time, who is your favorite character from Solo's squad?**

**Comments: Re-re-uploaded chapter 21.**

**Until next we meet, adieu!**


	22. The Tearful Woes of a Broken Heart

**This is the final and third part to Before His Rise, as well as the beginning of the end. Review Q below!  
**

* * *

The Sphere of Varrock

Chapter 22: The Tearful Woes of a Broken Heart

"That's horrible!" she cried. "How terrible it must have been for Kook to have been slain with so many arrows!" Solo wrapped his arms around her, comforting her.

"You haven't let me finish the story, yet."

She looked up at his face with new hope. "Do you mean he lived?"

Laughing, Solo chided her for trying to get spoilers. "If you let me finish the tale, you will find out if the arrogant Kook survived, okay?"

She nodded.

"Okay, now where was I? Oh, right, dozens of arrows had just felled Kook. The goblins had then dragged his body into the woods, and the rest of us followed suit. Now, we weren't happy about this change in plans. Sin, next, tried to run, but he was knocked out cold by a blow to the head. Wolfrieg was quiet as ever, but I could tell he was thinking of an escape plan.

"We soon found ourselves in the midst of the goblin's camp, face to face with their leader…"

* * *

The goblin chief watched them with his gross, bulging eyes. Several times, he circled around the frightened teens, before stopping to stare. Murky slobber leaked from the corners of his mouth, past his beer gut, collecting on the muddy forest floor. Overall, the chief was a disgusting creature.

He licked his lips and spoke with a raspy voice, "Thought you could just sneak into my camp, did you?"

Sin, who had just woken up moments before, said with a grim smile, "It wasn't that difficult, to be honest."

The goblin chief growled. "How dare you speak to me like that?" Artobog advanced on Sin, hand poised to strike, when Wolfreig broke free from his restraints and attacked.

Utilizing the smoke bombs he kept in a pouch, the silent warrior provided cover for the escape of his companions. Once they were free, he switched to his katana and began systematically eliminating the goblin threat. His blade easily cleaved the green creatures in half as if they were cheese. Smoke obscuring their view, the goblins could only stumble around, listening to the final squeals of their brothers and sisters. Many attempted to flee, only to fall prey to Wolfreig's exploding throwing stars.

A strong breeze cleared away the remnants of smoke, revealing the bloody corpses belonging to the fallen goblins and their leader with Wolfreig crouched predatorily above Artobog's body.

Sin strode forward. He addressed his wild friend, "Wolfreig? I thank you for coming to my rescue."

The warrior spun around and said in a low guttural voice, "Friend in danger. Bad thing needed punished."

Sin slowly smiled as he realized he had gained a strong ally.

* * *

Solo paused in his story to take sip of his beer. His female friend, now seated on his lap, twirled a strand of hair impatiently. When a few minutes passed and he had not yet continued his tale, she scoffed and asked when he would keep on going.

His speech slurred, Solo said, "Don't want to…too…too tired. Maybe just a nap, then…I will."

She frowned angrily and got off his lap, stomping away. Solo reclined in his chair and fell asleep.

He didn't know how long he had slept. All he knew was that his head was killing him, as if an ogre had spent the night pounding his head with its giant fists. Squinting against the bright and harsh light, he glanced around only to shockingly discover that he had somehow been transported to his own bed.

Feeling the bed creak under the weight of someone else, he swiveled his head to take in the lithe form of a beautiful girl. "Where am I? What's going on?" he groaned.

The silhouette giggled. "Wow, you must have been really wasted last night, Solo. Do you really not remember the fantastic night we had? I know I haven't; you are so strong." She giggled suggestively at this last part.

He tried to sit up, but a deep pounding in his skull made him lay back down quickly. "I'm really sorry, what do you mean 'strong'?"

Running her fingers along his chest and along his stomach, she whispered gently into his ear, "You really know how to treat a woman, Solo."

She lowered her face to his and kissed him passionately. At first, he resisted, but after a few seconds of her kisses, he gave in and returned the kiss just as zealously. Solo wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her atop him. Straddling Solo, the girl held him and moaned as he gave her little kisses along her neck and collarbone.

"Solo," she said. "Could you finish that story you were telling in the bar?"

He kissed her again. "Story? What story would that be?"

She grinned. "Don't be coy, mister Pehkayer. I'm talking about the story you were telling to that skank."

Resigned to his fate, Solo started up the story as he had the previous night.

* * *

Solo and his friends had escorted the frightened child back to her father. To show his gratitude, the father gave each of them 1000 gold piece. Excited at their small fortune, the group split up temporarily to go and purchase some new equipment.

His White Knight armor dented and scratched up, Solo used his money to purchase a new set. His new armor had his family crest painted on the breastplate. The group met up again at the town square around nine o'clock in the evening.

To grow closer as a team, Solo had organized a team building exercise that would enable the group to share details about their lives before the White Knights. Seated around a warm fire, Solo said, "The purpose of this is to grow closer together like a family. No one will be ridiculed or judged, so don't feel embarrassed to speak. Who would like to go first?"

Sideward glances were past around the fire, as no one wanted to be the first person to talk about themselves. Solo passed his own glance at Emma, hoping she would give in and share something to get the ball rolling.

"Fine!" she shouted at Solo. "I'll go first. Are you happy now?" Solo grinned boyishly.

"It was my seventh Christmas. I was only a little girl back then and I didn't understand what was happening. However, I doubt any age could prepare you for your parents' divorce. Later I would find out that it had been a long time coming.

"On Christmas Eve night, my parents got into a huge argument…it led to physical confrontation. I cried myself to sleep that night, to the sound of my father striking my mother repeatedly until she couldn't even move or much less make a sound. I didn't understand at the time why my father was hurting my mother. Of course it was another woman. What else would it have been? He'd been cheating on my mother for years, and she'd finally caught him red-handed with his dirty mistress.

"He beat her. My father beat his own wife into silence, so that he could maintain his reputation among the townsfolk. The next morning, my father was gone. He had left during the night with his mistress-our maid. I asked my mom where 'daddy' was, and I got a tearful reply that he was on a business trip and wouldn't be home for quite awhile. Well, 'awhile' turned out to be forever. Father never came back and I never forgave him for what he did to mother.

"A few years later, when I was nine, my mother located my father and left to settle the score. She told me that she would return within a week - she never came back. I spent that Christmas alone, except for my butler Henry. A month later, my mother's body was found lying in a ditch. She died from a blunt blow to the head. The soldiers suspected my father, but he was long gone. I was taken in and raised by the White Knights after that. They've been like a family to me."

Stopping, Emma broke down in gut wrenching sobs as she continued to grieve for her mother's death. The group had long given in to silence. Finally, Solo stood and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. One by one, the other members of the squad stood, walked over to Emma, and placed a hand on her in order to comfort her. Emma sobbed on into the night, and her friends stayed with her.

* * *

Solo finished his story and became silent as he thought about that moment. The girl laid her head on his chest, contemplating the sad tale. Looking back up, she slowly kissed Solo. He smiled and kissed her lovingly. "I love you, Emma."

The girl smiled amusingly. "Emma? I'm not Emma, silly."

Solo's smile froze as a chill descended his spine. "What did you say?"

The hangover began to fade and he could finally see through the haze. His eyes widened in shock and panic as he realized just who he had slept with. He had betrayed Emma.

Flashing a dazzling smile, she said, "It's me…Emily."

Solo blinked. "Sod."

* * *

**Review Q: What are your thoughts on this frame story? Do you want to know the rest of the story that wasn't told, like what happened to Kook or did he really die? Bet you were not expecting this shocking ending, were you? Tell me what you thought in this chapter's Review Q. Finally, what did you guys get for Christmas? (The stories of Solo's group is continued in The Adventures of Solo).  
**

**Comments: Merry Christmas! I don't say this often enough, but you guys are amazing. I'm saying that to those who review and those who don't find the time to. Without you guys, I'd be some weirdo writing a story to nobody :p. Chapter 23 introduces some heavy consequences for Solo and his friends, so be prepared for some major action and major drama. I'll give you a hint: Wars are clothed in crimson garments. I hope you guys have a wonderful holiday! Don't drink too much eggnog. :D**

**Credit: Wolfreig was designed and requested by my nephew, Donavin. Kook was based off…well, you know who you are ;)**

**Until next we meet, adieu!  
**


	23. The Hunter and the Hunted

**Please enjoy this New Years Special. It's more of a reward for reading this far and a treat for the new year. This is a super sized chapter. Review Q below.**

The Sphere of Varrock

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Hunter and the Hunted

His life was officially over. Solo had woken up, not to Emma, but to Emily-Dream's girlfriend. Face hot with shame, Solo walked his bedroom floor nervously. His mind was still reeling from the shocking turn of events. Mentally, he went over the previous night.

It had all started so innocently. It was his sixteenth birthday and the guys-Clayguy, Sin, Wolfreig, Kook, and a few of the other White Knights-had taken him out to get a drink at the local tavern; nothing too strong, just a few beers. Though, amusingly, Clayguy was downing beers like it was the end of the world.

Not much of a drinker, Solo only had two beers and a meat pie-at first. Four hours into the party, several beautiful girls had wandered in looking for a good time. Not long after that, almost all of his friends had a girl or two on their arms. Clayguy had three girls, regaling them with all his past adventures. Kook had only one girl. Solo believed that was because not many people could stand Kook's sense of humor…or him.

Solo adamantly refused any female companionship. He was going to remain faithful to his girlfriend, he had said. Nearing midnight, the fellows eventually persuaded him into trying some strong dwarven liqueur. It was a strange, murky yellow and reeked of garbage. When he took a sip, his mouth erupted in fire. Immediately, he spit the liqueur out, washing the fiery taste away with ice-cold water. Goaded into trying it again, he eventually began to develop a taste for the dwarven drink.

Two mugs later and Solo was absolutely drunk. He attempted to stand, so as to get home, but the bar was blurry and the floor unstable. He tipped over and he would have fallen, if it weren't for a cute blonde who managed to stable him.

She said her name was Kasey. She had just arrived in Varrock and didn't know much about the city. On the recommendation of one of her in town friends, the young girl had chosen the same bar Solo had been at.

Drunk out of his mind, some part of his brain registered that Kasey was Emma. Her friends persuaded her into talking to him, even though he was hammered. At first, she thought Solo was some drunk jerk, but after a few minutes of talking, she warmed to him.

When he told her his name, she got excited. This was _the_ Solo Pehkayer, the youngest White Knight General in history!

That was when she stepped up her game, turning her powers of flirt toward him in full. It didn't take much to convince a drunk Solo to let her in his lap. By that time, his friends were ready to leave. However, upon seeing Solo with Kasey, they assumed he had a way home.

He started with his life in Rimmington, joining the White Knights, and spending the better part of two weeks looking for Kuro Ryu the "Black Dragon." Ever the attentive listener, Kasey kept him telling the story, hoping that eventually she would be able to take him home for some "entertainment."

Of course, even the best laid plans have flaws. She underestimated the potency of the dwarven liqueur, for instance. Dwarven liqueur, or _sheishagh_ in the dwarven tongue, was the strongest liqueur in Gielinor. To a dwarf, it was like a human drinking a regular beer; however, to a human it was equal to drinking forty beers-at once.

Thanks to _sheishagh_, poor Kasey never got to hear the end of Solo's amazing journey. Be it for good or for bad, Solo is now in his current situation with no foreseeable way out.

That was when Emily had entered the picture. Apparently, Emily had started working at the bar after she was fired from the last one. She'd been keeping a careful eye on Solo all night long, afraid he'd get in some sort of trouble. And how right she turned out. Emily was concerned that Solo would lose sight of himself and slip down the slippery slope that nobody every recovered from. Since he became a White Knight General, he'd been more arrogant, more hot-tempered.

When he was relieved of his blonde friend, she had offered to take him home, though he was in no real state to be making any decisions. Burdened by his weight, Emily had more or less lugged him all the way home to his mansion. Upon knocking, she discovered that Emma must not have been there, and so she took it upon herself to carry him to bed. While dragging him all the way to his bed, she cursed Solo and Emma for not hiring maid service, so at least they could take care of Solo in his drunken state.

Propping him on his back, Emily ran to the kitchen to fix something cold for him to drink. She had to force his mouth open to pour the water down his throat. Glancing closer, she saw that he was running a high temperature, probably from the _sheishagh_; the dwarven liqueur was never meant for humans to drink. It was simply too strong.

Emily found some rags, wet them, and had placed them on his forehead to keep the fever down. After a hour or so, the fever broke and Solo slept deeply. Emily was about to excuse herself and return to Dream, when the reality hit her hard-Dream was gone. He had left her. Not meaning to wake him, her gentle sobs had awoken a still very drunk Solo. In his foggy condition, he'd mistaken her for his Emma.

He had wrapped his strong arms around her and consoled her, asking what was wrong. She had explained how Dream had suddenly risen from his coma in a complete rage. He'd screamed and roared repeatedly about some mystic artifact, _Skyblade_. The nurse-mages had tried to subdue him, but he'd quickly found a weapon and killed them. Blood dripping from his hands and sword, he had looked Emily straight in the eye and said, "It's a lie! Everything is a lie, don't you see? He's trying to trick us, lull us into a false sense of security!"

Frightened, Emily had asked, "Who?"

Flashing an uncharacteristic evil grin, Dream had responded, "The Black Dragon! The deceiver! The charlatan! The man with many faces, many past lives, many lies! He was and is, and will be! He is the past, our mistakes; the present, our follies; and the future…our deaths!"

"You're scaring me, Dream!" she had cried. Dream had then grabbed her, shaking her violently.

"Nothing to fear! Nothing…to…FEAR! He is the demon hiding in our dreams, beckoning to us with his clawed hands! I have seen the future, Emily, and it is dark. Maimed corpses litter the fields of this world, a single figure standing as blood rains from the crimson skies! Kuro Ryu is the harbinger of death! He will usher in the destruction of this world and to all worlds, including the world that holds our world, wrapped in swaddling clothes…that birthed us from secret!"

Barely above a whisper, Emily had asked, "Do you mean…you will become Kuro?"

Dream had begun hysterically laughing at this point. He slapped her hard across the face. "Don't be a fool! We are all Kuro! In the future I become Kuro, as does you and Solo and Emma and a turtle! Can't you see past your eyes, you foolish woman? There is no Kuro! He is a concept devised by this world to destroy us, so that it can rebuild it better!"

Falling to his knees in tears, Dream had continued to rave on like a lunatic, proving that he was one step closer to fulfilling the destiny stated by future Dream. "I see your secret words! You believe me closer to my destiny! No! NO! No! No! Nooooo! You bitch, it was a lie! You were deceived by the deceiver, a simple twist of the reality and I was there, but older."

He'd then kissed her one last time and warned her, "Don't fall for his tricks."

"Whose tricks?"

Stopping at the door, he had whispered, "Solo."

Weeping at this point in the story, Solo had brought Emily to his chest, brushing her hair gently. Knowing full well that she was taking advantage of a friend, Emily had thrown herself at him and kissed Solo passionately. Deprived of his senses due to the liqueur and his hormones heightened by a beautiful and well endowed woman coming on to him, it was no wonder that Solo gave in to his passions and had gone to bed with Emily.

If one thing could be said that came of this tryst, it was that Solo had lost his virginity to this girl. He had, though in a drunken state, learned what a real woman could do.

Solo continued to pace his bedroom floor, ever watched by a nervous Emily, still lying naked under the bed sheets. More than once he glanced toward her prone figure and was half tempted to reheat things.

_Damn it, Solo!_ he thought angrily. _You can't be thinking these things!_

Contrary to what he had just thought, he again looked at Emily's body, noticing her enticing curves and perky chest. He began to imagine lewd situations involving Emily and him. He wanted to throw caution to the wind, fling the sheets back, hold Emily in his arms and make her his. He even came close several times.

Emily would notice him stealing peeks, and so she would purposely push her chest against the thin, white sheets, causing Solo to almost lose his inhibitions twice.

"Why are you doing that?" Solo finally said exasperated.

Emily looked up at him innocently. "What do you mean?"

"That…that thing you do with your chest," he replied with a hint of annoyance bleeding in.

Grinning wickedly, she exhaled and said, "Do you mean this?"

Solo grimaced. "Yes, that. Now would you please stop it."

Warming to the topic, Emily said huskily, "Then how about I do this instead?" She lowered the sheet so that some of her cleavage showed. Solo glanced once, and turned his gaze promptly to the floor.

Teasing him, she lowered the sheet even further. "Don't be so stiff, Solo. You can look at them."

Something in Solo clicked, and he boldly glanced toward her again. Her perky chest was half revealed, though nothing overly explicit; enough to make Solo regret getting out of bed. He was flirting with danger here, but he did not know if he could restrain himself any longer.

A part of him was wondering why he was resisting. A beautiful, young woman wanted his attention and he was fighting it! _I have a girlfriend_, he reminded himself. _I already have a girlfriend!_

"Solo, please come back to bed," she said with a laugh. "I believe fate has pushed us together for a reason." Throwing the covers aside, Emily walked up behind Solo and placed her arms around him.

He coughed nervously. "I'm not really comfortable like this, Emily."

She spun him around, making him confront her. "Look at me, Solo."

He did, and the first thing he glanced at was her chest, but his eyes immediately sprung back up. Emily didn't fail to notice, however. She stood on her toes and planted a kiss on Solo's lips. He began to get dizzy from the passion radiating from her kiss.

"Solo, I want to be with you," she said with a smile. "And I want you to want to be with me."

He craned his head away. "You know I can't do that."

"Tell me." The look in her eyes made him want to cave in and kiss her.

He shoved her away, shouting, "I'm dating Emma! That's why we can't be doing this!"

Pulling away, Solo marched out of his room, slamming the door behind him. He found himself in his study, angry and alone. He hoped it would stay that way, because he could not honestly make a rational decision if she came through that door. A few moments passed and he didn't hear any steps coming, so he assumed that Emily had either stayed up in his room or graciously left.

"I can't believe I almost slept with her again," he muttered softly.

"Then why don't you?" He turned around to find Emily, dressed only in lingerie, standing in the doorway.

He sighed. Solo sank into his armchair feeling like crap. _She's never going to leave_.

As if she were a cat stalking a mouse, Emily padded over to him and lowered herself onto Solo. For some reason he couldn't fathom, besides lust, he responded by placing both hands on her thin waist.

She began placing little kisses all along his neck. He tried to talk her out of it, but she was adamant. Solo's resolve finally melted away; he grabbed her, pulled her in close, and locked lips with her. Passionately kissing, their hands groped each other hungrily, as if possessed to know every bit of their bodies.

He stroked her and she let out a moan, then stuck her tongue into his waiting mouth. This went on for some minutes, before things started to slow down.

"I know what we can do next," Emily grinned seductively.

"Bring it on." Solo leaned in and nuzzled her neck. His hand reached around and fumbled with her bra, yearning to explore the rest of her.

That was when the crap hit the preverbal fan.

There were two men. One wore a shroud, the other wore fine silk.

"I'm here," said the shrouded man. He'd been hired by this business man to assassinate a threat to the stability of the free world. Freedom, however, doesn't come without a price tag.

Their meeting place was in a smoky pub on the docks of Port Sarim. It was early enough in the morning that the two of them could discuss business without being overheard.

The man under the hood was known as William Mars. He was an elf who believed that evil should be eliminated at any cost. Armed with his crystal bow, he had successfully taken out over a dozen threats. He was meeting with Roku Y'Ru who had garnered much attention in the East countries. Raised in a rich family he had inherited a large fortune, promptly buying out all his competitors when he came of age.

"I'm glad you could join me Mr. Mars," Roku said. "Can I assume that you've come because you've accepted?"

The blonde elf nodded. "I have accepted, sir. May I also assume that the first half of my payment has been transferred into my Varrock account?"

Roku smiled. "With the second half ready for you when you complete your job. I'd like to ask you something first."

Eyes narrowed suspiciously, the elf said, "Ask your question."

"Well, you say you want to rid the world of corruption and evil, and yet you demand payment for your services-why?"

William abruptly stood. "We are done here, Mr. Y'Ru." With that, the elf left Ruko sitting at their table.

Ruko's face split into an evil grin that would make blood boil. "Prepare yourself for the end, Solo. I'm not dead."

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Emma upon seeing a half naked Emily swapping spit with her boyfriend. Solo pushed Emily off and went to Emma, but she shrugged him off.

"Emma, this isn't what it looks like," he began.

Red with rage, Emma shouted, "Then what the hell _is_ going on? Tell me!"

Solo couldn't answer her, but Emily could, to Solo's chagrin. "He's taken a new lover, bitch."

There was a single pause, like the calm before the storm, and then Emma was choking Emily. Emily managed to free herself, giving her room to slug Emma across the face. Emma roared and tackled Emily. Both girls rolled across the floor, kicking and scratching and biting.

"Girls, please stop this!" Solo yelled, trying to pull them apart. They wouldn't have any of it. Eventually the girls tired, and that was when Solo found his chance. He grabbed them both apart and hauled them off the floor. He couldn't tell which girl had done more damage. Emma had a black eye, but Emily had a large cut across her cheek.

Emma didn't speak for a long time. She finally turned to Solo, and with tears in her eyes asked, "Why?"

He just stood there. He had no answer, none that would satisfy her question. He had been weak, given in to his baser instincts. Try as he might he could not find the courage to look her in the eyes. She sniffed and nodded, as if that was all the answer she needed.

A few seconds later the front door slam. And just like that she was out of his life. Emily kissed him goodbye and took her leave, knowing now was not the time for them.

An hour passed, but still Solo stood in the same place he had been unable to look his girlfriend in the eye. _I am such a douche_, he thought sullenly. Body shaking in pent up rage, he slammed his fist through his bedroom wall.

The sound of footsteps quieted his rampage. Was Emma coming back to take him back? With a glimpse of hope, Solo rushed to his bedroom door to greet her.

He instead found an elf with a bow, which just so happened to be pointed at him. The arrow flew toward him, but Solo had had just enough of a head start to dodge it. The second time wouldn't be so lucky, so he ran into his room for his weapons.

However he never made it to his sword, because the elf had notched and released another arrow. It thudded into the wall where Solo had been heading toward to retrieve his sword.

Deciding that the elf only had an advantage from a distance, he chose to take it closer and personal. He bum rushed the assassin, who sidestepped him, grabbing him by his shirt. Using the floor as leverage, the elf flung Solo against the nearest wall, which folded from the force of the throw, sending Solo into the next room.

Struggling to move, he soon found the elf's booted foot on his chest. The elf grabbed an arrow from his quiver, notching it. He aimed for Solo's head and smiled. "Say goodnight, you sick monster."

The arrow left his hand. As if in slow motion, Solo could see the arrow flying at him. He knew now that he would never see Emma again. _Emma, I love you._

The arrow slammed through his skull, blood shooting from the wound. Solo died a painless death.

The elf known as William retrieved his arrow and departed, now that his job had been completed.

Dream stood on the gangplank of a boat in Port Sarim. He listened to the gentle waves as they lapped against the sides of the vessel. He'd left his entire world behind and now he was embracing his destiny.

The captain came to greet him. "And where would ya be headin, son?"

Dream grinned. "To the East."

**Review Q: What did you think of William Mars and Ruko?**

**Comments: THE SPHERE OF VARROCK IS ON INDEFINITE HIATUS.**

**Next Chapter: The Hunter Becomes the Prey**

**Until next we meet, adieu!**


	24. Emma

**Thank you for waiting. Here is Chapter 27. Review Q below.**

The Sphere of Varrock

Chapter Twenty-Four: Emma

After storming out of Solo's house, Emma realized that she had nowhere to go. Under the circumstances, it would be understandable that she had made a decision without thinking about it. She, after all, had seen her boyfriend locking lips with her best friend.

Thinking back to that, tears burst force and Emma began to sob softly. She slowly sank to the cold ground, hugging her knees to her chest. No one around to hinder her, her sobs echoed off the buildings, producing a melancholy effect.

A window opened, and an angry, old man leaned out to yell at whoever was disturbing his nap. He faltered upon noticing that it was a young woman who was crying, not some drunken fool.

He equally faltered at whether or not he should go out and comfort the poor lass. At a moral crossroads, the man did what any citizen would have done: Go out and help the young woman out of the gutter and into the house for some hot tea.

Seated at a very well constructed oak dinner table with a steaming cup of tea, Emma found herself with an extremely well spoken host.

He introduced himself as Aaron, the owner of a quaint teashop called Jade Dragon. Aaron had built the teashop when he was twenty, and had been devotedly running it since then.

If the choice in décor in his house said anything, it was that his teashop had been very successful. Flowery china hung on wooden shelves, lined up in order of rarity. The man noticed her staring, giving her a sweet smile.

The old man fixed himself a cup of tea, and sat across from Emma. He smiled and asked, "How is your tea?"

She grinned appreciatively. "It's very delicious. You certainly have the talent for scrumptious tea. What flavor is this? I don't recognize it."

After a sip of tea, he replied, "It is my very own concoction: cinnamon and vanilla tea."

"Well, it is delicious, Mr. Aaron," she thanked the gentleman.

He put his cup down, turning his gaze at Emma. "How about you explain what exactly brought you to this part of town?"

"It's not the shortest tale, I'm afraid."

"Please regale me. I'm an old man, so don't get me started on long tales."

"It goes back to earlier this morning. I was heading to a meeting with my superior, Sir Amik of the White Knights. I am a White Knight, you see."

"Yes, I know of the legendary White Knights. I remember dreaming of joining them, but that was decades ago. It was merely a child's fantasy. Nevertheless, I am glad that one as young as you has achieved such high status. Oh, I am sorry for interrupting. Please do continue."

She cleared her throat.

She told him about how she had been nervous about meeting with Amik; he had been frequently angry for no reason the past few days, and she did not want to exacerbate the situation further.

Even under the high stress that being leader of the White Knights caused, Sir Amik normally handled things with a stoic resolve. He had safely defused many dangerous situations that, if left in the hands of someone inexperienced, would have blown up in the White Knights' faces.

His tough exterior cracked rarely. During the prelude to the zombie invasion of Falador, when Kuro had demanded his presence, had been one such time.

But never had that exterior shattered like it had these past days. The knight had spent hours yelling at his subordinates, red in the face. No one had dared speak to him, less they face his unquenchable wrath of late.

Thus, Emma had been utterly terrified when word had reached her that Sir Amik requested, no, demanded an audience with her.

Reaching the headquarters sometime after dawn, she had reluctantly traversed the one-hundred and forty steps up to the floor where his offices resided. She knew the number of steps because she took great patience in counting them as she slowly ascended, mindful of the sympathetic stares she received from fellow knights.

When she finally stood in front of his door, indecision dogged her. Should she enter or run? The very thought of spurring him to anger nearly caused her to flee back down the one-hundred and forty steps she had previously climbed.

Hesitantly, she moved to knock on the door. The movement seemed as if to take forever, every twitch an hour long.

When her fist made contact, it felt as if she had collided head on with the door; the sound was so loud, it seemed to echo on forever in either direction.

She flinched as a loud, coarse voice bellowed for her to enter, followed by a long line of profanity that turned her ears a dark shade of red, almost beetlike.

Upon entering, she was met with a most astonishing sight: Sir Amik was literally knocking things about like a pouting child! In the four seconds she had been in the room, he had sent crashing five things: Two bookcases, two stacks of documents, and a cup of black coffee.

His hair was in a total disarray; hair stuck up in every direction, caring not for the unspoken laws of appearance that society had set for it. It was a renegade hairstyle, cursing the other more acceptable styles for their conformity.

If his hair spoke volumes about his current state, his clothes need not have spoken, for his hair had said everything, and yet the clothes felt the need to voice their opinions.

His shirt was untucked and disheveled, with brown stains accompanying it. Both of his sleeves were rolled up in varying lengths.

The creased pants he would normally have on were instead replaced with terribly wrinkled ones.

His shoes, or shoe to be exact, for his left shoe was mysteriously missing from his ensemble, were stained with spilt liquid.

Sir Amik angrily commanded her to take a seat, though none were left standing now. Afraid to comment on that, she politely sat on the ground and waited.

Several tense-filled moments passed slowly as she awaited for her commander to speak.

He spun around with rage in his eyes. "What took you so long?"

She glanced around nervously, and responded, "But Sir, I got here earlier than when you asked me to come."

"No excuses, Emma!" he exclaimed. Ruffling through some papers on his desk, he pulled out a single sheet.

He presented it too her. "Sir Amik, what is this?"

"It is a reconnaissance report sent by one of our undercover knights in the Eastern Lands. As you can plainly see, the various countries of the Eastern Lands are preparing an invasion of Gielinor."

The horror of what he had just said began to dawn on Emma. "We're being invaded?" Her voice came out as shrill and nervous.

He nodded solemnly. "I am afraid it is true, young lady. The invasion is a month away; this means we have time to react."

Sir Amik began the process of cleaning up his office after the realization of his recent behavior. A tinge of red had crept into his cheeks at the thought of his detestable actions. Before going on, he apologized to Emma for scaring her. Sir Amik had just been so upset and afraid of what must come next.

"What do you plan on doing, Sir Amik?" she asked.

"I've already alerted the king," Amik responded. "And he has suggested that we send in spies to covertly put this war down before it starts."

"Would it really come to war, sir?"

"Yes, it would. I've seen it happen before and doubtless I will see it again."

"And what would you have me do, Sir Amik?" she asked.

"The reason I called you here was so that you and another knight could infiltrate the Eastern Lands and stop this war. Is there a certain knight you think would compliment you?"

Without thinking about it, she chose Solo.

She and Solo would leave for the port city of Sadou in the Eastern Lands the following morning, stashed aboard a Felonian merchant ship. The two of them would cross the treacherous sea for a week before reaching their destination.

Hidden beneath the ship's deck along with crates full of silk and clothes, Solo and Emma would sneak off the ship using the cover of night. They would then make their way to the rendezvous point where the contact would be waiting to deliver further orders.

Emma nodded her understanding. "I am grateful for this show of confidence in my abilities, sir. I will not let you down."

"Be sure that you don't," he said with a grim smile. "Dismissed."

Aaron smiled. "You certainly have an interesting life, my dear." She gave him a shy grin, taking a sip of her tea, only to find that she'd drank it all.

"Here," he said, pouring her more tea. "So, what happened next?"

Even after so much time had passed, the tea was still scalding hot; she took small, careful sips to avoid burning her delicate lips. Sighing inwardly at the myriad of flavors crashing down her throat, she paused in her tale to savor the tea.

The old man knowingly smiled. "Take your time. Enjoy the tea."

Watching from outside, hidden from sight, was the same man who had brutally murdered Emma's boyfriend. How long he had been there was difficult to say, but he knew what was happening inside.

A strong wind pulled and tugged at his green cloak, making him appear to anyone passing by a billowy, green ghost.

He could hear the muffled conversation occurring within the house; he knew they were there. A stray thought lodged itself in his mind: Am I doing the right thing?

William pushed the fleeting thought away, focusing on the job ahead. His orders were to kill Solo and all known associates. If the old man got in his way, he'd be dealt with swiftly.

Review Q: What are your thoughts on Solo's death? And what reaction do you think Emma and Solo's 'lover' will have when they find out?

Notes: Sorry for taking so long to upload Chapter 27. I hope you enjoy where the story is leading you, because I'm having a wonderful time telling it. Chapter 28 will be up next Saturday, so look forward to that.


	25. Shock

**Ok, so I bet you're wondering who is going to be the protagonist going forward, right? It's a surprise! Review Q below.**

* * *

The Sphere of Varrock

Chapter Twenty-Five: Shock

Having been finally persuaded to go and have a talk with Solo, Emma took her leave of Aaron's home, walking briskly down the street. The first thing she noticed was the significant lack of people on the street.

It was quite literally a ghost town.

The sound of footsteps made her swivel around, but nothing was behind her. Not one to be paranoid, Emma continued along at a relaxed pace.

He'd made an almost fatal mistake. To have let his prey hear his approach was something he'd normally have not done. Not that he could not have handled her if a confrontation had occurred, he just needed to be patient.

Emma LeCeux's reign of terror and violence would end today.

She was only a few blocks from Solo's house, and every step she took made her even more nervous than she was before. Confronting the man she had loved very dearly, who had then cheated on her, was a very scary task. It wasn't so much that she was actually afraid of Solo, it was the awkwardness of the situation. Especially after the catfight with Emily, who was supposed to be Dream's girlfriend.

Suddenly she became enraged at the thought of Solo sleeping with her best friend. What kind of person does that? What kind of guy confesses his love for a girl, then whores himself out to their best friend?

The longer she thought about it, the more she was tempted to just turn around. Why should she throw herself out emotionally?

Why? She needed to do this; it was the healthiest choice.

His mark had reached her destination. A two-story mansion belonging to her boyfriend Solo. Her death would be at the foot of his body; it would be a most poetic death. With the twang of his bow, an arrow would pierce her breast, effectively ending her life.

William waited for her to enter the house before following silently. Once inside he made sure to avoid the natural squeaks of the house. Sounds he'd memorized on his way out after disposing of Solo the despot. He knew that Emma would hesitate outside Solo's door, and thus allowed himself a minute's reprieve.

He took a shaky breath, trying and failing to remain calm. It was a commonly made mistake that he was an unfeeling assassin; that was wrong in almost every way. He would not do this job if it weren't absolutely necessary.

The evil in this world was abhorrent, and it was up to William Mars to weed out this evil and dispose of it…for good.

A despairing, gut-wrenching cry cut through his thoughts like a saw. Emma had discovered Solo's corpse. Now it was time to fight.

Her face soaked with tears, Emma had thrown herself onto Solo's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Her hands were blood red from smoothing back Solo's hair. She clumsily attempted to pull out the arrow embedded in his skull, but it doesn't budge.

She tried to wipe her face free of tears, but in vain. Emma's body rocked with her violent sobs of despair. She grabbed hold of Solo's head and cradled him in her lap, her tears falling onto his pale face.

"Solo!" she sobbed. "You can't be dead, you can't be!"

Undetected by his prey, the elf entered the room. His pupils dilated as he sized up his catch, his heart racing as he anticipated the thrill of the kill. Wetting his parched lips, he retrieved an arrow from his satchel and enlarged it with a little elven magic.

A strangled sob escaped from Emma's lips as she tearfully begged Solo for forgiveness for abandoning him, leading him to his demise. Reaching an emotional breaking point, her eyes opened up a tearful deluge as she mourned the loss of her soul mate.

This terrible sight did not fail to move the killer; however, even evil weeps for the loss of evil. He notched his crystal arrow and took deliberate aim, lowering and compensating for any movement she may make.

A sudden outburst from Emma caused William to hesitate. She was _praying_. Unable to kill someone while they were in the middle of prayers, he lowered his bow and waited patiently.

"If any gods are listening to this, I know I haven't been the most religious person, but this isn't about me. This is about Solo, one of the greatest humans you'll ever meet," Emma cried openly. "Please, I'm only asking this once: save Solo, don't let him be dead!"

The elf waited a few extra moments, just in case she wasn't through. He pulled back on the string and sent an arrow flying straight towards Emma.

A scream ripped through the air, tearing the arrow apart at the atomic level. Emma spun around, her eyes growing wide at the sight of William still pointing his bow at her. Her attention darted to the left, towards the open window, where a strange boy stood, his mouth wide open in a scream.

"Hey, you in need of rescuing?" he said with a charismatic grin.

* * *

**Review Q: Who do you think this new person is? Friend or foe?**

**Next chapter: Harder to Breathe**

**Comments: In the next chapter, you will be introduced to the new protagonist of TSOV!**

**Until next we meet, adieu!**


	26. Harder to Breathe

_**I'm trying to get you guys regularly updated chapters, but I've been working hard on all the various stories. I went back and added pages of new content to Chapter 26, so that's why you'll have to wait even longer for Chapter 27 lol. Please re-read this chapter. It's RE-UPLOADED! **_

* * *

The Sphere of Varrock

Chapter Twenty-Six: Harder to Breathe

The clomp of the horse's feet awakened young Dustin from his deep slumber. He'd dreamt he was soaring high above the earth, able to see miles and miles of clouds in every direction imaginable. As he had been diving into and between the many fluffy, white clouds, he'd spotted a small, black spot speeding toward him. He'd squinted, trying hard to make out the shape of what he was seeing.

As he had watched, the spot became bigger and clearer. He'd rubbed his eyes, unable to believe what he was seeing-a monumental black dragon was flying ever closer to him!

Dustin had swung around, speeding off through the thousands of clouds, in the hopes he could escape from the dragon. When he glanced behind him, the dragon had vanished.

Sighing, he was astonished to see that upon turning around, the dragon in all its terrifying glory was directly in front of him.

The dragon let out a petrifying roar, paralyzing the young boy. It leaned down as if to taste Dustin, but instead spoke in a gravelly voice.

"Young mortal, do you fear the Black Dragon?"

Dustin found himself nodding out of terror.

"So you should." breathed the dragon. Rearing back on its legs, the dragon let loose a breath of flame that engulfed Dustin. As his screams faded away into nothing, the dragon almost looked like it had smiled.

A gentle voice broke into Dustin's thoughts. "Honey, what's the matter?" Dustin threw himself into his mother's welcoming arms and began to cry.

"I had a nightmare, mommy!" he cried.

Hugging him close, she asked, "What about?"

Tears flowing, he described his dream. "I was flying in the clouds, and it was pretty. I could feel the wind on my face, the sun shining, it was so magical! But, then an ugly dragon appeared and it was scary."

"Did the dragon hurt you?" his mother asked gently.

Dustin sniffed. "He breathed fire and it hurt."

Shushing him and picking him up, his mother assured him that dragons didn't really exist. "And even if they did, your mother and father would always protect you from the nasty things."

Finally getting a smile out of him, she said, "That's my boy. Now, we're almost at our destination, so get some sleep."

"Mom, you won't ever leave me, will you?"

His mother smiled sweetly. "Never."

* * *

"Dustin! If you don't get up this instant, you'll find yourself shoveling horse manure for the rest of your miserable life!" screamed Gretchen.

He groaned loudly and tried to pull the thin, dirty sheets over his head. Doing so only uncovered his feet, because the sheet was two sizes too small.

Wrenching the sheets off the bed, the mean and old Ms. Gretchen attempted to awaken sleeping beauty. "I swear if I find you sleeping in one more time, I'm going to kick you out onto the streets myself! And the city doesn't take kindly to the likes of you!"

"I'm up, you crabby ol' woman," he muttered beneath his breath.

Stripping down to his underwear, he managed to pull on a muddy brown shirt and a ripped pair of britches before Gretchen could berate him again. He grabbed his work boots and headed over to the mess hall for some disgusting breakfast.

Stopping by the washroom to check his disheveled, curly black hair, he made at least an attempt at looking decent. Trying and failing, he gave up and continued on his way to the cafeteria.

Arriving just in time for seconds, he pushed and shoved his way past the smaller kids to the front of the line. Ignoring their cries of dismays like he did every morning, he followed the counter to the end.

Sitting down, he looked with disgust at what passed for food in the orphanage. He poked a pile of brown goo that was supposed to be chicken. How is this sanitary, he asked himself.

Reluctantly digging in, he failed to notice his buddy Valerez sit down across from him with a similar looking plate. Valerez chuckled and tossed some of his brown goo at Dustin's face.

With a splatter, it made contact, dripping and finally falling completely off his face. Dustin paused, and then took the time to look at his 'attacker.' He raised a weary hand in hello, then resumed eating.

"How's breakfast?" Valerez asked humorously.

"Terrible," he said dryly. "Just like everyday."

Speaking through a full mouth, he responded, "Dustin, you need to enjoy life sometime. It's full of great things!"

"You mean like that ball of hair you're eating?"

Valerez cautiously looked down, and with horror noticed exactly what he was eating. Coughing and hacking, he spit his food out onto the floor. Desperately trying not to upchuck, he managed to say, "That is gross!"

"Told you, Val."

Val cleaned residue crap out of his mouth with a cup of water before continuing. "So, did the witch ban you to horse manure duty yet?"

"Not yet, though I doubt it's not too far from now," he said with a laugh. "What I wouldn't give to be free of this place, Val."

His friend just smiled sympathetically. "I know how you feel. But it's going to be hard to be adopted at 12, and you know that."

Dustin didn't know if he should voice his escape plan, or if he should wait until the time was right. But, what time could be more right than this? Val was the only friend he had in this hellhole, and would be the only guy he trusted to help him hatch his escape.

He approached the topic carefully. "What if I told you there was another way we could leave, Val?"

"What are you talking about?" his friend turned to look and saw Dustin grinning mischievously. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not," said Dustin. "Don't you want to leave this place forever, Val?

"I'm not saying I disagree, but how can we when this place is locked down like a fortress?"

Dustin leaned forward. "With a silver feather."

Val gasped, then leaned in closer. "Are you talking about _the _silver feather? The one belonging to grouchy Gretchen?"

Hidden away in Gretchen's bedroom was a single feather, plucked from the rare Riordan eagle; such was its rarity that a single feather could provide financial security for a lifetime and a half. The Riordan was the biggest eagle in the world, and nested mostly in the Eastern Lands, but occasionally one or two would cross the seas and nest in Gielinor. Their crossing was a once in a lifetime event, so one could imagine the extent hunters and poachers would go to pluck one single feather.

Dustin nodded. The boys' eyes darted around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "Yes, Gretchen's feather."

Dustin's friend shook his head vehemently. "No! That is dangerous, Dustin. What if we get caught?"

He had considered what would happen if he were caught, and if he could help it he would not be locked up in the Hold. It was a tiny, cramped pit dug ten feet into the ground, with bars keeping its prisoners from climbing out; not that anyone had ever escaped before.

Dustin had known only one person while he had been at the orphanage to be thrown into the Hold; it was a young boy, around ten or eleven. For some reason, the boy was late for breakfast, something not encouraged. He'd tried to sneak in, but there were assistants posted everywhere, and their eyes saw all.

Dustin's attention snapped back to his friend. He stared his friend directly in the eyes and said in an air of confidence, "We won't."

Valerez paused, then chuckled. "You've thought this through, haven't you, friend?"

"I have, Val, I have."

"But, how can two kids pull this off?" Valerez demanded.

Dustin explained how he had overheard Gretchen talking about going on a date that night, which would leave her room unguarded for at least an hour; maybe two, if they were lucky. Then he'd pick the locks with some picks given to him by some of the older boys at the orphanage. They had taught him how to use them, explaining that the picks were very useful for sneaking into places to take gold or to spy on the girls while they slept.

To avoid being caught when the adults came by during bed-check, Dustin had made an arrangement with the older kids: Him and Valerez would give them a portion of their lunch everyday for two months. What the teens didn't know was that Dustin and Valerez would be escaping that very night.

A few hours later, Dustin was hanging in the fields behind the orphanage. The kids weren't allowed to be back there, but if you were quiet, there was a way. A mile into the field was a gigantic oak tree reaching clear up into the sky. Its trunk was as wide as six of Dustin standing shoulder to shoulder. He grabbed a foothold and made his way to the top, one of the best places in the world in his opinion. Maneuvering through the maze of tree limbs, Dustin finally reached a limb as close to the top as he was willing to climb. Stretching himself out, he leaned his back against the trunk, and closed his eyes.

Hearing noises, he realized someone else had gotten the idea to climb the tree. Peering through the foliage, he desperately tried to get a glance at whoever was coming up. Suddenly a head of red hair poked through; it was Jamie. With a sigh, Dustin hefted her up so she could sit alongside him.

"Did I scare you?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

He shook his head, while he knew very well that she _had _frightened him. "Of course not! Like some silly girl is able to scare me."

Pouting, she grab one of the many pink flowers growing on the tree, and placed it in her hair. "One day I'll scare you, Dustin, and when it happens you're going to pee your britches."

Besides Valerez, Jamie was one of his only friends there at the orphanage. He'd met her back when he first was brought there, and they'd been friends ever since. When his parents had left him, and it had become apparent they would not be returning, he had fled into the fields crying for his parents. When he reached the oak tree, he had climbed all the way to the top, claiming he would never come down.

As hours passed and the sun began to go down, Dustin had begun to grow very hungry. However, he was too stubborn to climb back down to get anything to eat. Pictures of meat pies, cakes, and breads flashed before his eyes, making his mouth water. Soon he began to develop a pica for tree bark.

So torn was Dustin that he had busted out into tears. His crying had been heard by a short little girl with bright red hair who hated to see people in pain. Swinging up beside him, she had wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't cry, little boy," she had said sweetly. "What's the matter?"

Wiping his snotty nose, he'd replied, "My momma and papa are gone, and I don't think they're coming back."

She patted him on the head. "It's going to be okay." She let go of him and looked him in the eyes. "What's your name?"

He sniffled. "D-Dustin."

"Nice to meetcha, Dustin!" she said excitedly. "My name's Jamie."

Still upset, Dustin eyed this perky girl warily. She started to ramble on about how she'd moved here from Falador, how her parents had been White Knights, but had bravely (she emphasized this part) died while battling the evil Black Knights. As she talked, Dustin began to settle down. Eventually he was even smiling and laughing at her jokes. That small moment of kindness cemented their friendship for life.

Dustin had been silent for a few minutes. When he came back to reality, he reared back in surprise as Jamie had stuck her face inches from his, eying him quizzically.

He sighed. "What the heck's the matter with you?"

Smiling cutely, she poked him in the face. "Just seeing if you were still alive in there."

He knocked her hand aside. "Well, clearly I am, ok? Weren't you ever taught it was rude to poke people while they're thinking?"

"Well, you don't have to be so crabby!" she yelled. "You were stuck in dream land and I wanted to make sure you weren't messed up!"

"Why don't you mind your own business, Jamie!" he shouted back at her. "In fact, why don't you just leave me alone."

She looked angry, hurt, and confused at the way he was acting. Dustin immediately felt bad for what he'd said. To make it worse, tears began to well up in here eyes. She turned away and angrily climbed down.

"Jamie!" he shouted down after her. "No, come back, I'm sorry!"

Dustin took down after her, throwing caution to the wind as he was slapped in the face by thousands of leaves on his climb down. Arriving at the base, he saw Jamie running back to the grounds. Her hair bounced erratically as she sprinted away, tears streaming down her round cheeks.

He called after her again, even as he gave chase. Dustin couldn't help but think of all the times they had played Tag, where he was always It, and he had to catch her. Luckily for him, he was a fast runner. It helped him when running from angry teens and adults, especially when he took stuff from them.

His breathing becoming ragged, Dustin finally had caught up to Jamie. He grabbed her by her hand and whipped her back. Angry as a fire bat, Jamie screeched and leapt at Dustin, knocking him on his back, the wind knocked right out of him. Her sharp nails clawed at his face. Dustin clumsily tried to hold her off, but when cornered, Jamie was like a ferocious feline.

He winced as he felt her nails dig into his chest, the wounds burning. Dustin grabbed her outstretched hands, and forcefully held them away from him so he could catch his breath.

Struggling to get at him, Jamie's face had turned beet red, as she could think of nothing more than hurting the boy who'd hurt her feelings. Dustin couldn't help but stare at her, entranced by her ferocity and anger.

When she realized she couldn't get her hands free from his grip, Jamie began to calm down, but was still about as pensive as a cat. Her eyes shot daggers and her mouth was set in a deep scowl.

"Jamie," he started. "I'm sorry."

"You should be." she spat.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he said sincerely. "I would never hurt you on purpose."

Dustin took a deep breath. For some reason he was feeling nervous, and he had noticed he was sweating and not from the run either. "I like you, Jamie, and I would never do anything to make you cry."

Jamie considered this, blushing and glancing away when she noticed how they had landed. For a minute, Dustin had to think about what he'd said and what her blushing meant.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. He reached up with his hand, sweeping her red hair from her face.

Stealing a glance, she asked, "Did you really mean that, Dustin? That you liked me?"

He grinned sweetly. "Of course I like you. You're one of my best friends. You've helped me through plenty of sticky messes."

"I like you, too," she said blushing brightly.

The two stared into each other's eyes, not sure what to do. Dustin smiled; he'd never seen this side of Jamie before. Her blue eyes shined at him, as if they were tiny gems. Slowly and awkwardly, he placed his hands around her.

"I really like you," she said.

She took the next step and leaned into him, placing her lips on his. Dustin's body reacted feverishly to this one touch, and he kissed her back. Taken aback by his passionate kiss, Jamie became confused. She'd never kissed a boy before, and she wasn't sure what to do next, besides kiss.

Dustin noticed her hesitance. "What's wrong?"

She pulled away slightly. "I'm not so sure this was a good idea."

He frowned. "Why not? Doesn't it feel good?"

"I don't know," she said. "Kind of."

Dustin noticed she had begun to cry again. He had no idea how to comfort her, not one. He'd always heard kissing was a good thing, and yet here it was making Jamie cry.

In a bit of quick thinking, he grabbed her and pulled her close, resting her head on his shoulder. She began to stop crying and threw her arms around him.

"Nothing has changed, Jamie," he said with a smile. "You're still my best friend."

"I'm so confused."

He held her by her shoulders, making her look at him. "Don't be, because no matter what happens, we'll always be friends."

Smiling she said, "I like you, Dustin."

He hugged her tight. "I like you, too, Jamie."

* * *

_**Review Q: What do you think of the new protagonist?  
**_

_**InterCom: This is a new section where readers can ask me anything they'd like to know about me or the story, and I'll answer. Just leave your questions after your Review Q answer, and in the next chapter I'll post some of your questions with my answers! :D**_

_**Comments: Dustin was created by Power2daEcho. Back around Chapter 13, he requested that his character be in the story, and now he is! I'm sorry it took so long, but I wanted to include him in the right moment. Though, to be honest, the current status quo was not in my original plans for him lol. I hope you feel honored. **_

_**Until next we meet, adieu! **_


	27. Silver Feather

**The continuing origin of our new protagonist! Review Q and InterCom below!**

* * *

The Sphere of Varrock

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Silver Feather

Dustin and Val were crouched behind the corner, eyes glued to the door down the hallway. It was hard to concentrate, however, with Val constantly fidgeting. Every other second he'd be humming or tapping the floor with his fingers.

Annoyed with his friend, Dustin would repeatedly tell him to stop. And a few minutes would pass, before Val would start up again. But this time, he'd be humming a different tune and tapping a different beat.

Exasperated, Dustin turned around and whispered harshly, "If you don't cut that out, I'm going to punch you!"

"What else am I supposed to do?" whined Val. "We've been hiding for an hour, and that old hag hasn't left her room once!"

"She has to come out sometime, Val," replied Dustin with a confident smile. "And when she does, we'll sneak in and steal her most prized possession."

"Her silver feather," Val whispered reverently.

He nodded in agreement. "That feather has got to be worth a million gold pieces, Val. We'll be set for life!"

"Or imprisoned for life," Val whispered.

A sharp glare from Dustin silenced his friend. They had come too far to be stopped now, and even the thought of being imprisoned, or worse, could not stop Dustin.

The creak of a door stole their attention; Gretchen was leaving her room. She was all dressed up, as if she were going out on a date. The very thought sent repulsion reeling through Dustin and Val.

Who would willingly go out with Gretchen?

Val looked ready to burst out laughing, so with a glance Dustin shut him up. He hadn't come this far to be caught by his friend's laughter.

Straightening her blue dress, she rounded the corner. Dustin waited until the click of her heels faded away before rushing to her locked door. He picked the lock using one of many picks he kept on his person for just an emergency. He had discovered at an early age that the tools could come in handy. For instance, if he wanted a cookie from the jar, and it was locked away, he could use his picks. If he wanted a peek at a certain girl without any clothes on, well all he needed was his lucky picks.

An anxious Val whispered, "What's taking so long, Dustin?"

"Her locks are a bit more advanced than I first believed," Dustin said with sweat dripping down his brow. "You wouldn't believe these tumblers!"

A few tense moments passed, and several picks broke, before the lock finally gave way to Dustin. With a grin, he pushed the door open and entered.

The room was just about as unimaginable as a room could get. It contained the scarcest of furniture. Only a bed, chair, desk, and vanity chest stood out in the dusty room. And if it weren't for some lacy curtains, Dustin would have sworn the room was unoccupied.

Dustin snuck over to the desk, his eyes roving the surface for anything resembling a feather or a key. He didn't find either, but his eyes did land on a leather-bound book.

He grabbed it, and began flipping through it. From what he could tell, the book seemed to be a list of all the kids living at the orphanage, except something seemed off. On a hunch, he turned to his name. As he thought, there was an amount of gold listed beside it: 1000 gold.

What does this mean? he thought.

Likewise was his friend Val searching. A cry of surprise alerted Dustin, and sent him running over. Val was standing in front of a closet with its door now opened wide.

"Did you find anything, Val?" he asked.

"The sod I did," he exclaimed, pulling out a pair of Gretchen's pink panties. "Gross!"

He punched his friend lightly. "Get back to searching or I swear I'll kick your butt." He swiped the panties from his friend and tossed them back into the closet. "Don't make me ask again."

A few more minutes went by without any success. Gretchen's clothes and jewelry was strewn about, and her drawers emptied. Yet the silver feather couldn't be found anywhere.

"I don't think it's here." Val pointed out wearily. He tossed a drawer across the room angrily. "She must be stashing it somewhere safer than her room!"

This can't be, Dustin thought hopelessly. Her silver feather must be in the room, it must be! He feverishly tore through the room like a storm, ripping through pillows and fabric, his eyes wide with zest. He would bring the whole room down if he needed to. Val grabbed him by the shoulders in an attempt to stop his friend from making noise.

He whispered sharply in Dustin's ear, "Stop it or you're going to draw the attention of the monitors!"

"What do I care?" Dustin whispered back harshly. "What the sod do we do now? We destroyed her room, so when she gets back she's going to know someone broke in!"

Val furrowed his brows in thought. Normally he wasn't one for thinking all that much, but in stressful times his brain went into overload; it was like he became a genius when he was stressed. One time when Val had to come up with a new plan to raid the orphanage's "coin purse," he suddenly became enthused. His brain had worked faster than ever; needless to say the gang got their coins.

"Wait, I think I have an idea," he said with excitement. He chuckled as he laid out his plan. "What better place to keep your feather than on you at all times? Clearly that means we have a small window of time to get it off her, but we don't know exactly where she went out tonight, right?

"So I think I should stay here, hiding under her bed, and when she goes to sleep, I'll slip out and take it from her."

Dustin smiled. His friend's plan might have been simplistic, but if all went well, it would work. As long as Val didn't make a peep and could take her feather without her waking up, they would be out of there by morning.

He asked Val to be careful, then excused himself. There was a tiny nook around the corner where the monitors stored their brooms and buckets; that would be where he hid waiting for Val to come out with the feather.

This wasn't the first time he had hid in the nook; it had been a very convenient hidey-hole when being chased by a pack of bullies his first day at the orphanage. Scurrying around the grounds as fast as his tiny feet could move, Dustin had managed to hide inside. Eventually the bullies had found him, then proceeded to beat him. He crawled away and after seeing a mop sticking out from the nook, he had hastily crawled into it.

Dustin smiled bitterly at the memories. The smile vanished when he heard the distinct sound of boots meeting the hall floor. Nervous and afraid, he stuck his head out of the nook. To his horror, he saw Headmaster returning from an apparently short trip.

He glanced back towards the room that his best friend was still hiding in. Headmaster was rumored to have an amazingly strange power that enabled him to know things he couldn't possibly know. And he padded down the hall like a man on a mission: That of busting Val!

* * *

**Review Q: What do ****you think of Dustin and Val's plan? Would you risk so much to leave your troubles behind? Include your response in your review.**

**InterCom: In the previous chapter, I introduced a new segment that allowed you, the reader, to ask me any question and I'd answer it in the next chapter. This one comes from Kook: "What the heck was that? Suddenly Dusty's talking to his mom and the next moment he's being yelled at by Gretchen? Timeskip? And will Kook return?"**

**Answer: Hey, Kook. Great question and I'm happy to answer it. What that was is something typical in novels. Unfortunately, it's harder to do on this site because everything is reformatted when it's submitted. In the original file, it is separated by a double space signifying a skip in time. As to your character, he will return but not in The Sphere of Varrock. He will be a minor character in the upcoming sequel. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**I look forward to more questions!  
**

**Comments: I have been working on this chapter for quite some time, friends. I may have re-uploaded Chapter 26 with new content, but it doesn't mean the same as a new chapter. At 3 pages, I knew I was taking too long. I added a cliffhanger and uploaded so you'd get some fresh content. Chapter 28 continues Dustin's origin. **

**ANNOUNCEMENTS: Don't forget to read my new story of holiday one-shots, The Sphere of Varrock Specials for the Halloween Special.  
**

**Until next we meet, adieu!  
**


	28. The Escape

**Okay, so here's Chapter 28! It's a little shorter than I planned, but I'll make up for it next chapter. I'm trying a new chapter every day, so let me know how I'm doing please.** **Review Q and InterCom below.**

**NOTE: I have re-uploaded Chapters 1-17 with fixed grammar and I have rewritten certain scenes between Solo and Emma, effectively altering their relationship. To see if they will get together, please read _The Adventures of Solo_. So please go back and re-read through those.**

* * *

The Sphere of Varrock

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Escape

There had always been something off about Headmaster Crag. When he was around, kids experienced slight headaches and felt a presence in their thoughts, almost like Crag was probing their minds. Add that he constantly knew who had done something wrong, and the theory holds weight.

But for some reason, Dustin never got any headaches or weird feelings around the headmaster. Unless being disturbed by his glass eye counted. Just the thought of it lazily rotating around, never looking exactly at you, gave Dustin the willies.

If the headmaster really could read thoughts, then the moment he passed by Gretchen's room he would know that Val was currently taking residence under the bed. Always one to think on his feet, at least occasionally, Dustin stepped out from his hiding spot and into the path of Crag.

Crag stopped, a look of surprise on his face, but it vanished quickly. Dustin realized that perhaps he _was _somehow immune to Crag's probing. "Mister Dustin, what are you doing out so late? Isn't it lights-out?"

Dustin struggled to find something convincing to say. "Well, yes, but I'm looking for Ms. Gretchen, sir. I had a question about, uh, some of the homework she assigned us today."

He hoped that his lie had been convincing or else he was in trouble. Crag stared at Dustin for several long seconds before replying. Apparently he had failed to read his mind. "Of course, son. What was the homework? Perhaps I could be of help."

Sod it, Dustin thought. The headmistress hadn't give out any homework and he had hoped that the first lie would have been enough to get Crag off his back. "It's a bit hard to explain, sir."

The headmaster sneered. "Try me." He didn't need to read Dustin's mind to know something was up. Scrambling for anything that he could say, Dustin's mind went completely blank.

Great, he thought. What a time to be out of ideas! The headmaster was getting impatient and suspicious, so Dustin said the first thing he could think of. "She told us we needed to gather ingredients for a health potion, but I don't know where to look."

Headmaster Crag frowned in thought. "Well, there's the garden outside that might have some ingredients. How about you check there?"

No, he needed Crag to go with him or he'd surely find his friend hiding! He looked at Crag and said slowly, "Sir, could you take me there? I'm not sure I should be walking alone at night."

A strange look came over the headmaster and his pupils shrunk. As if in a trance, he said, "Yes, of course. I should go with you." He took off at a walk, Dustin following him closely. What had just happened?

To him, it looked like he had hypnotized Crag into doing what he wanted, but that was impossible. He didn't have any of those mage stones, or whatever they're called, and he knew he couldn't have any powers. But how else could he explain what just happened?

Crag and Dustin arrived at the garden where the faculty grew all sorts of plants for several purposes. He glanced at the headmaster who looked to still be in some sort of trance-like state. He wondered if Crag was at all conscious. Taking a chance he waved his hand in front of Crag's face; nothing happened, not even a twitch. "Headmaster Crag, are you all right?"

There was no response. Dustin considered that his voice may have had something to do with it, but then he tossed it out the window. There was no way that a kid like him could have that kind of potential, not when it was beat into him that he was useless.

Since the headmaster didn't look like he was coming to at any point, Dustin took his chance and ran back to his room to wait for Val and the feather. Once in his room he slipped under his covers, pretending to be asleep in case any of the adults checked in on him.

At around midnight, he heard his door creak open, light spilling in from the hall. Slowly he peeked out from his cover. Standing silhouetted in his doorway was Val and he was holding something in his right hand. Val crept in and closed the door quietly. He whispered into the dark, "Dustin, you awake?"

"I'm awake," he whispered back. "Did you get it?"

Val nodded, then realized that Dustin couldn't see him. "Yeah, I got it."

Dustin threw the covers back and padded over to the lamp. He lit it so him and Dustin would see each other better. He reaches out for the feather, and Val handed it over.

It was so pretty, Dustin thought. He had never quite seen anything so pretty in his life. He turned it over in his hand letting the light play across its silvery surface.

"Dustin," Val interrupted. "We need to get packed if we're going to get away before dawn, right?" Dustin looked up and saw his friend throwing his clothes into a knapsack.

He nodded, reluctantly putting the feather away. After a few minutes of gathering supplies they'd need, Dustin and Val slipped out their window and ran to the gates. As the bronze gates loomed ahead, Dustin could finally taste freedom; something he had wanted since he first found himself in this hellhole. Not only would he and Val start a new life outside the gates, they would be filthy rich.

"Wait!" Val exclaimed, stopping Dustin in his tracks. "Who's that up ahead?" Dustin saw three shadowy figures standing by the gates, but it was too dark to see them.

Val glanced nervously back at his friend. "What do we do? It could be the teachers. Dustin, I don't want to go in the Hold!"

Realization dawning on him, Dustin walked bravely to the three figures. Valerez reluctantly followed. When he had reached them, his suspicions had paid off: they were the three bullies who had plagued his time there at the orphanage. From left to right, Chivo, Jesua, and Capi.

"What do we have here, boys?" Chivo said, with a condescending laugh. "A bunch of babies out after dark, and we all know what happens after dark, right?"

The other two laughed along with Chivo who eyed Dustin's knapsack. Dustin placed a protective hand on it, only realizing too late that that gave it away as something precious. He squared his shoulders and said, "We're leaving and you can't stop us."

"That's right!" Val chimed in. "You can't stop us!"

With a sneer, Chivo asked, "What makes you think you can survive out there, huh? You're just two sniveling kids with no life experience, not like us."

"You don't know what we can do, Chivo," Dustin said angrily. "Now get the heck out of our way or else."

"Not until you show us what you got in that knapsack of yours," Chivo threatened. Before Dustin could react, the bully grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Chivo ripped the knapsack from Dustin's hands, beginning to rifle through it. The other two held Val back from helping, no matter how much he thrashed in their grip.

Eyes sparkling with greed, Chivo held up the silver feather. His followers smiled evilly. He smiled and said, "Well, looks like we have two thieves in our midst. Dustin, what are you doing with Gretchen's silver feather? Perhaps you were hoping to sell it for some coin?"

"Give it back," Dustin said through gritted teeth.

All Chivo did was laugh. He pocketed the feather and snapped his finger, telling the other two to let Dustin and Val go. "I'm going to let you guys run off with your tails between your tails, because I'm such a nice guy. But if I see you trying to escape again, me and my friends here are going to have to discipline you."

Chivo and his friends turned to leave, and that's when Dustin took his chance. He ran at Chivo's unprotected back and leapt on, using his hands to claw at the bully's eyes. Roaring in pain, Chivo threw Dustin off and rubbed the blood out of his hurting eyes.

"You'll regret that runt!" he yelled. Knife drawn and advancing on Dustin, he did not see Val coming out of nowhere wielding a pipe. Swinging as hard as he could, Val slammed the pipe into the bully's head, knocking him to the ground.

Unfortunately for Val, Capi punched him in the stomach, then head butted him into the gate. Reeling from the pain, Val was unable to defend himself as Capi and Jesua double teamed him.

Groaning slightly, Dustin managed to pick himself up off the ground; his body felt like it had been struck by a raging bull. Anger in his eyes he kicked Chivo hard in the ribs, eliciting a squeal from him.

"You like picking on kids younger than you?" he asked as he kicked Chivo again, this time in the face. Anger getting the better of him, he kicked Chivo in the face repeatedly until the bully tearfully begged him to stop.

"Please," the bully sobbed. "M-my nose, you broke it!"

Dustin noticed Chivo's knife lying a foot away. An idea came to him and he picked it up, then handed it to Chivo. He leaned down and whispered into the bully's ear, "Stab yourself in the stomach. Now!"

"Wait, what?" Chivo asked, but even as he spoke, his will began to fade. He gripped the knife and raised it, yet before he could follow through, a scream ripped through the night air.

He looked up and saw Val lying bleeding on the ground, Jesua standing over him with a bloody knife. Blooding boiling, Dustin sprinted over and slammed a fist into the bully's head. Like a rag doll, the bully went sprawling across the ground. When he tried to get up, Dustin stomped on his head.

Capi came at him, but Dustin tripped him. He leaned down and whispered, "Stay down!" The bully nodded in fear.

Dustin quickly went and checked on his friend. The knife looked like it had nicked a vital organ or something. Fearing for his friend's life, Dustin attempted to pick him up, but Val was too heavy.

"Dustin, you need to go without me," Val whispered weakly. He stopped Dustin with a hand. "Please, Dustin. That knife, I think it got me somewhere important. I'm not going to live past the night, I suppose. That's why you need to take the feather and go. Live the dream for the both of us, Dustin."

Tears pooled in Dustin's eyes, even as Val began to slip away. Shocked when he noticed the sun coming up over the horizon and the sound of the orphanage waking up, Dustin climbed over the gate and fled. Not once did he look back, even when he desperately wanted to.

When he knew he far enough away, he let out an ear-piercing scream of anguish. He looked down at the silver feather, now coated in his friend's blood, and smiled bitterly.

I'll live life enough for the both of us, he thought.

* * *

**Review Q: Had you been in Dustin's position, what would you have done? Leave or stay?**

**InterCom: This section is for asking me any question you can think of. Questions about my writing process, future chapter and plans, etc.**

**Comments: Make sure to read _The Adventures of Sol_o! The requested character Auron first appears in that story. He was requested by Warrior of the Unknown Path.**

I re-uploaded Chapters 1-17 altering Solo and Emma's relationship. If you see anything that contradicts 1-17 in 18+ please inform me so I can change it.  


**Make sure to check out _The Sphere of Varrock Specials_. It'd where all my holiday specials are!**

**Until next we meet, Merry Christmas!**


	29. Out of the Frying Pan

**This is my BIGGEST chapter yet. It has 12 pages (5200+ words!). I worked all Monday on this. I mean, I didn't even do anything but work on this amazing chapter. **

**WARNING! There is some dark stuff in here. Review Q and InterCom below!  
**

* * *

The Sphere of Varrock

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Out of the Frying Pan

His stomach growled angrily; he hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday and he was out of money. It seemed that living outside the orphanage was harder than it first looked. Last week a wealthy man had passed by and didn't even drop in one single coin, Dustin thought bitterly. If only he hadn't lost the silver feather when those street thugs ransacked his home under the west bridge. It had forced him to move his home to the east bridge.

Having escaped from the orphanage a month ago, Dustin had tried to sell the silver feather, but because he was a kid, most vendors had assumed he had stolen it, which is right on the money, and so the guards were called. Since he couldn't sell it, Dustin was forced to pickpocket and sit on street corners begging in order to make a living.

On a good day he managed to get ten gold coins, but there were more bad days than good. Bad days consisted of him fleeing from guards and hiding in nooks and crannies. After a bad day he would be forced to wait several days, even a week, until it was safe enough to come out from underground.

Dustin couldn't decide whether or not to get up. Since the guards now had a wanted poster out for him, he didn't see much point in trying to go out. On the other hand, he hadn't bathed in a week, and it was starting to stink under the bridge; not that he was the only thing under the bridge that stunk.

"I never thought I'd miss that crummy bed at the orphanage," he said aloud. "With its too short blanket and squeaky springs."

He grabbed his bronze dagger, something he had picked up his first week in the city, his last bar of soap, and headed for the pond he bathed in. Along the way he watched the citizens go about their lives, scurrying about like rats. It was too easy to wish for what they had, to have a warm home, good food, and a loving family, especially as winter crept closer and closer. When times got tough for them, they'd have each other, but Dustin had no one to comfort him; he was alone in the world.

Sometimes Dustin would wonder why his parents, people he had long thought would never leave him, had left him. Had he done something to offend them? Perhaps they had planned to return for him and even now were heading to the orphanage where he wouldn't be. Dustin chastised himself; he knew better than to dwell on the past, when the present was trying to kill him. Ever since he had arrived in the dirty city, it had done everything in its power to stomp him like a bug, to sweep him under the rug, to get rid of him. Lucky for him, or unlucky depending on how one looked at it, he had survived. Surviving wasn't that hard to do. It was waking up each morning and carrying on, even when you wanted to end your suffering.

There were many ways to kill oneself, you just needed to find the right place to off yourself. It wasn't the act itself that stopped Dustin from going through with it nor was it the pain; it was the realization that with death came nothing. He didn't believe in an afterlife, certainly not after seeing what the world was truly like, and that no just god would ever let the world live in such poverty and filth. Yes, with death there came nothing; that was what frightened Dustin more than any thug with a knife ever could.

Small moments of light were rare in life, but Dustin had found at least one glimmer of hope that life could get better, if for a small amount of time before the dark swallowed it whole. Every so often, a small and boney stray dog would follow Dustin around the city, constantly begging for some scrap of food. At first Dustin had dismissed it with a cold and indifferent attitude. Why should he feed some mutt, when he couldn't even manage to feed himself? The dog's persistence eventually won him over and the two became near inseparable.

The sound of barking alerted Dustin to his little companion and when he turned, he was nearly knocked off his feet by the small dog. The little guy barked loudly, happiness showing in his black eyes. "Good to see you, too, Captain." Dustin had named the dog Captain because he had first started following him near the waterfront. That, and it seemed like a funny name to call such a small dog.

He put the dog down and kept walking, knowing it would follow him. Captain looked up at him and barked. Dustin smiled bitterly and said, "Sorry, boy, I don't have anything for you eat. I can't even feed myself it seems."

Captain whined pitifully, but kept up with his friend nonetheless. Dustin noticed the dog had gotten into a scuffle with one of the bigger dogs. He could see a small tear in the dog's ears.

I'll need to clean that out at the pond, he reminded himself.

Calling it a pond was pushing it. Picture an over-sized, dirty puddle and that's what it was. Dustin chose this over many other places due to its privacy; it was surrounded by a bunch of bushes and small trees with plenty of leaves, so he could strip down without being seen.

He folded his clothes and lay them far enough away so he wouldn't get them too wet, though he mentally made a note to clean them later. He waded in and immediately started scrubbing himself down. Captain had long leapt him and was doggy paddling around Dustin. When Dustin was done with himself, he grabbed the dog and gave him a necessary rubdown. Captain was fine, except when Dustin had to clean the wound out to prevent it from getting infected. The poor dog whined and growled the entire time.

Done at last, Captain raced from the water and shook himself dry. The dog then patiently waited for Dustin to come out. He grabbed his clothes and scrubbed them clean or at least as clean as Dustin could get them. Finally done with everything, Dustin waded to shore and waited for his clothes to dry.

Down to his birthday clothes, Dustin tried to stop himself from shivering, but couldn't. Winter was coming and Dustin was unprepared for it. His meager clothing wouldn't shelter him from the bitter cold, and catching a fever would be the death of him. He needed to move somewhere warmer than under a damp bridge; it hadn't been the first time this had occurred to him. Word amongst the beggars was there was an abandoned house somewhere in the rich district. A family had been killed in there long ago, so no one had attempted to buy the place. Dustin thought it over, and he knew ghosts didn't exist, so he would make the trek tonight.

He checked his clothes and they were dry enough. He whistled for Captain and set off to work at the only corner he could sit without a guard arresting him. It was between the local gentleman's club and the next street which housed the drug addicts and empty houses. He'd only worked that corner twice in his time in the city and each time he did he regretted doing so. Not left with much of a choice, Dustin touched his dagger to make sure it was still tied to his waist, and kept walking.

The spot he was heading to was dangerous, but not nearly as dangerous as where he had to pass by to get to it. A block over from the gentleman's club was a dirty, sun baked building. The beggars knew it as Gestavo's, the only place in that part of the city to get a contract put on someone's head. Many people passed by Gestavo's, but not nearly as many who lived. Dustin rationalized it as the people who died must have had a hit placed on them, and who would want to kill a street urchin like him?

He stopped just as he was about to turn a corner; Gestavo's was just around the corner, but Dustin couldn't go any further without his heart beating furiously. Slowly he poked his head around the corner, afraid that some knife wielding freak would cut his eyes out. Yet when he looked there was no one around.

Breathing normally again, Dustin chastised himself and kept going. He arrived at his spot and rested his back against the chilly brown brick wall behind him. The sound of music and laughter echoed out from the gentleman's club beside him. Sometimes Dustin got curious as to what could be going on inside; it couldn't be that bad if people were laughing, right? On several occasions he had seen scantily clad women exit from the club, and being a very healthy twelve-year-old boy, he liked what he saw and he desperately wanted to go inside to see if more women like he had seen were in the club. Of course he was always kicked back out, but Dustin told himself that he would get inside one day.

Half an hour later, and five gold coins in his pocket, Dustin decided to call it quits and stop by the bakery on his way home. Stretching to work out the kinks he had accumulated, the door to the club opened and a woman walked out. When he glanced at her, he was struck by her beauty. This woman had long, flowing red hair with a pair of fiery eyes to match. Not to mention she had some amazing curves which her stunning dress accentuated.

Taking notice in Dustin for the first time, she flashed a smile and came over to him. Barely believing his luck, he tried to control his breathing which made it look like he was panting like some dog. The woman stooped down and looked him in the eyes and asked, "What's a cute boy like you wandering the streets alone? You must have parents somewhere."

"I don't have any parents," he managed to say.

She frowned. "Oh, you poor baby!"

For the first time, he noticed a tattoo of a mouth just above her breast. He noticed it while he was checking out her, well, you know. Blushing slightly, he looked away. She looked down at her chest and grinned.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked.

His eyes widened. She continued, "This is a very special tattoo and it has an even more special story."

Dustin mentally chided himself for thinking such a dirty thought to begin with. The woman continued to speak and he struggled to catch back up. "When I was almost as little as you, I met a clan of people like none I'd ever seen before. They had mystic powers, ways of charming someone with your very voice, and I so desperately wanted to join them, but the leader at the time would not let me. He said to me, 'You are not mature enough to join us. You have not become one with your spirit.' So I went on a journey and after many trials, I returned to him and demanded I be allowed in.

"Again he told me, 'You are not mature enough.' I was angry and yelled that I would never come back; however, I did go back. But not until I had gone on an even longer journey of self-discovery. Eventually I returned to the clan, but I did not demand entry. I simply declared that I was ready and that I would abide by the leader's decision. He said to me, 'You have passed the trial, welcome to our clan.'"

Having hung on to her every word, almost as if mesmerized, Dustin looked at her and asked, "Why are you telling me this? I am a nobody, a street urchin."

"Because," she began. "I sense in you the same kindred spirit the leader sensed in me. Go and seek out the clan with the mouth tattoos; I believe you will find your purpose there."

She stood up, but before leaving she tossed a small bag of coins at him. She winked at him and said, "This should help you get there in one piece. Good bye, little boy."

Dustin opened the bag and almost fainted when he counted 400 gold coins. He could live off the bag for several years. Wanting to thank the kind lady for the story and gold, Dustin realized she'd already left. Reality settling in, he quickly grabbed Captain and set off for his bridge; he didn't need some cutpurse coming by and relieving him of his precious treasure.

Back home he went about gathering up his only belongings for what could be a long trip. As the high of getting 400 gold wore off, he started to question what he was doing. He couldn't very well just pack up and go on some fool's quest for a clan he might never find. It was even possible that the woman had lied and that the gold was fake. He reached for the coin purse and tested as many coins as he could; all of them were authentic, much to his relief and disappointment.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself. "I could just stay in the city and live off these coins, couldn't I?"

Captain growled at him. Smiling, Dustin patted him on the head. "Yeah, you're right, boy. These coins would only last a few years and then where would I be? Back to being poor and scratching for gold. Then there's the chance that I could be robbed before then."

The dog barked in agreement. Dustin would have to leave the city, tonight maybe, if he wanted to keep the gold to himself. Even if he kept this little find to himself, word would eventually get out that Dustin had some serious coin, inviting cutpurses and murderers to his bridge. He shuttered at the thought.

"Captain, what do you think I should do?" he asked the scrawny dog.

Looking up at him with near intelligent eyes, Captain barked twice. Dustin laughed and rubbed the dog's head, which set Captain's tail to wagging. "I knew you'd say that. You just love adventure."

So it was agreed, Dustin would take his belongings and leave the city that night. He checked off the places he knew he couldn't leave by, like the main gate or the west gate. Those had too much traffic, even late at night. The only place left was a little watched wall on the south side of the city. Over the years the weather had worn it down just enough so that a little boy could climb up and over. Dustin would use that wall to make his escape from the city and to a life of adventure.

He waited until it was dark enough, then crept out from under his bridge. He shushed Captain and jogged down the streets, keeping an eye on the shadows. Every now and then he thought he heard a noise, but when he stopped to check, there was nothing.

Just imagining things, he told himself. Picking up the pace, Dustin managed to put some distance between him and the bridge he had called his home for weeks. Just as he was reaching the street where the wall was, he heard the distinct sound of voices up ahead. He made sure Captain would be quiet, then snuck toward the voices.

"He should have passed this way, sir," a male voice said. He sounded squeaky and a little afraid of whomever he was conversing with.

The other voice, much deeper and booming than the first, said, "Don't give me any excuses. That boy has been a thorn in the side of the guards for a month. If we don't catch him, your job is on the line!"

"Don't worry, my sources inform me that this is the best route out of the city," the squeaky voice replied. "If that urchin is going to take any route out, it'll be this one."

Dustin's mind was reeling. How could they know he'd leave this way? One of the guards had mentioned an informant, but Dustin didn't see anyone earlier when the woman had given him the purse. Well, there were plenty of places to hide on that street, so the spy must have used those.

Captain, his tail in between his legs, whimpered silently. He knew something was wrong and that his master was upset. Dustin tried to calm the dog, but it was too scared. Dustin racked his brain for some way out of this mess.

He listened closely and noticed that one of the guards had slipped away, probably to close off another street. Peering closer, he surmised that the skinny guard was the squeaky voiced one.

What if I can get him to leave? Dustin thought. I've gotten others to do the same. But what if it didn't work? What if those other times had been flukes or his imagination? Gathering his resolve, because it was now or never, Dustin strode over to the guard.

"Stop!" the guard yelled. "What's your business being out so late, child?" Dustin saw that he had one hand on his sword. If this didn't work, he was dead or captured. Either way he looked at it, he was screwed.

"I'm going to need you to leave," Dustin tried to say calmly, but it came out high-pitched and nervous. The guard eyed him suspiciously.

"I said, what's your business here, child? I won't repeat myself again."

Heart racing, sweat beading around his eyes, Dustin tried and failed to calm himself down. He repeated his command, "I'm going to need you to leave."

It didn't work for some reason. The guard unsheathed his weapon, reaching for Dustin's arm and said, "You're coming with me."

Scared out of his wits, Dustin let out a scream. As if by magic, his scream slammed into the guard, sending him flying several feet away. The guard crumpled where he landed and didn't try to get up. Dustin's eyes were wide open at this point, not yet understanding what he had done.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked. Before he could spend anymore time mulling it over, the second guard returned with several others. Dustin screamed again, yet nothing happened. He tried to scream like the first time, but all that came out was a pitiful and normal scream.

"Sod it!" he yelled as he picked up Captain and sprinted for the wall as fast as his feet could. The sound of pursuit, plus adrenaline, pushed Dustin to his limits. Even as the wall loomed before him, his feet began to tire, and a small part of him wanted to give up and let the guards catch him. What's the worse that could happen? That was answered for him as an arrow whizzed by his head, just missing it.

"I didn't do anything!" he yelled back at them. In response, he heard a guard scream a curse at him. At least Dustin knew what the guards thought of him. The wall was closer now; it was close to three and half feet tall. He knew Captain wouldn't like it, but it had to be done. With all his might, he tossed the little dog over the wall, and then scrambled over it himself.

On the other side at last, his feet hit the ground running. Dustin trusted Captain to keep up as he raced to the safety of the tree line ahead. Halfway across the field, he dared to look back. To his horror, the guards were being very persistent tonight, for they too had jumped the wall. Another round of arrows shot past him. Lucky for him the guards were bad shots or else he'd have another hole or two in him.

In the forest he'd be able to outrun the guards more easily; more obstacles to hinder them. With the last bit of energy he had left, he flung himself into the forest, then scrambled back up and kept going. Unfortunately the guards must really have hated him, because they didn't let the forest get in their way.

After a few minutes, Dustin had to stop to take a breath. Gasping for air, he wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. Not only had the guards kept pursuing him, but they had also split up, making it that much harder to evade them. He took in a big gulp of air, grabbed Captain who had long lost his steam, and struggled on.

Without warning a guard came out of nowhere to block his path. Dustin gasped and looked around for an exit, but somehow two more guards had appeared. He tried to gulp, but his mouth was too dry. "Please," he begged. "Please just let me go. What did I do?"

The three guards snickered ominously. "Oh, we're not going to let you go now, you pest," said the blonde guard in front. "You've caused us too much trouble these past four weeks, what with the stealing and the embarrassment."

The second guard nodded. "We can't you go, because we haven't had our fun with you."

Dustin gagged with disgust. He had heard what happened to little boys who were captured by the guards. Things happened and the boys were never seen again. Crying now, Dustin tried again. "I didn't do anything! Please don't hurt me!"

"What do you think?" the first guard asked the other two. "Should we let him go?"

One of the other two stepped closer with a sadistic grin on his face. "Sure, after we're through roughing him up a little. Does that sound like fun, little boy?"

"No," Dustin sobbed. "Stay away!"

The guards stepped even closer, until he could smell the stink of alcohol on their breath. The first guard leaned in close, his face inches from Dustin's ear. In a whisper he said, "We're going to rough you up, boy."

Dustin let out a cry and made a break for it. He had gotten a few feet away before the guards grabbed him by the arms and yanked him back. He tried to run again, ripping his shirt as he struggled to free himself from the drunk guards' hands.

"Oh, look at what you did to your good shirt!" the blonde guard said, mockingly. "You ripped it."

"Maybe he likes having his clothes torn," the tan guard suggested with a giggle.

Leaning in again, the first guard asked, "Is that it? Do you like your clothes torn, boy?" He grabbed hold of Dustin's shirt and ripped it open. The guard peered at Dustin's exposed skin and laughed. "You're pale for such a filthy street urchin. Do you not go out in the sun much?"

The other two guards laughed drunkenly. The first motioned for them to do to his pants what he had done to the shirt. Soon Dustin was shivering in the night air, his clothes torn to shreds. He clutched Captain with all his might, the little dog nuzzling him for safety.

The second guard grinned devilishly. "Boy, take those clothes off. They're too torn to be any good for you!" His friends high-fived him.

Horrified at what was going to happen, Dustin shook his head. The guard frowned. "What's wrong? Don't be afraid of me. It's just old uncle Roy." The other guards snickered in response.

Roy repeated himself, this time more angrily. "I said take it off!"

When Dustin refused again, Roy said, "It looks like it's time for a little tough love." The guards shoved Dustin to the ground and began to kick him unmercifully. Dustin sobbed as their feet, clad in iron, slammed into his rib cage repeatedly.

When they were done kicking him in the stomach, they then kicked his face until Dustin's mouth puffed up. Dustin muttered, "Please … stop." The guards didn't hear him and kept up their torture.

"Let's take that dog away from him," suggested the tan guard. "Maybe we can have more fun with it than this wet log."

"Leave Captain alone!" Dustin cried.

"Captain?" the guard laughed. "What a dumb name for a dog."

Dustin tried to hold on to his dog, but the guards were too strong. Even as they beat the little dog, Dustin couldn't manage to get up; he was in too much pain. With every painful squeal, Dustin cried.

Suddenly there was silence. Dustin opened his eyes and looked at his dog, its body so mangled he couldn't even tell it was once Captain. The guards slapped each other on the back, proud of what they'd done to an innocent creature. Dustin's blood began to boil as he thought about the fun times he had with Captain: running from guards, playing fetch, swimming in the pond.

Finished with the dog, the guards returned their attention to Dustin who had managed to stand on his feet, if a bit shakily. "That dog was too easy," Roy said. "Will you be more of a challenge?"

"I'll kill you!" Dustin roared. And just like before, his voice became an unstoppable force, slamming into the guards. The guards yelled in fright and turned to run, but Dustin wasn't done. "You'll pay for what you've done to me! What you've done to Captain! You monsters!" With each word he uttered, his voice became stronger until the trees began to shake. The guards stumbled around, the ground having become unstable. Dustin pushed out with his voice, knocking them to the ground.

He continued shouting, pushing his voice at the evil guards who killed his only friend in the world. He shouted louder causing their bones to twist until they snapped under the pressure. But he wasn't through yet, his rage not diminished in the slightest. He heard them beg for mercy, beg for their lives, yet their cries went unanswered.

His voice changed with every push. It became hollow, distant, and cold. "You think your crimes will go unpunished? You think just because the gods do not pay attention, nothing will happen to you? Wrong, because I am watching! I am the voice of those you murdered in cold blood! Those you played with until they were nothing but hollow dolls of their former selves!"

The first guard, the one who had ripped his shirt, was the first to die, his head crushed. As Dustin continued to shout, his eyes grew more sunken and lifeless, like the very act of shouting was killing him. Or perhaps it was transforming him into something else entirely.

Drowning out the screams of the guards, Dustin poured more and more of his sorrow and anguish into his voice. His tears ran red with blood as his breathing became shallower with each scream. Soon his strength faltered and he fell to his knees. With one last pitiful scream, the final two guards were killed, nothing but mangled corpses.

With the last of his strength, he clawed his way over to Captain's body, now beyond recognition. Cradling the dog's body in his arms, he rocked it back and forth. "I'm sorry," he whispered through his tears. "Sorry I couldn't protect you."

Hours passed as he held Captain in his arm. At last he rose, deciding to bury his friend before sun rise. No shovel in reach, Dustin scraped the hard earth away with his dagger. It took another two hours and tons of sweat, but he was able to dig out a good sized grave. Laying Captain in it, he sprinkled soil back over the grave until there was a mound.

"Rest in peace, Captain," Dustin said, tears in his eyes.

Dustin tied his dagger to his waist and set off into the forest. He had to find the clan, so that Captain's sacrifice would not be in vain. But as he walked, he wondered what he was turning into. His voice had the power to charm and now it seemed it had the power to kill as well. He only hoped that nothing else happened to him on his journey.

Maybe the clan with the mouth tattoo will help me control this terrible power of mine, he thought. Or maybe my voice will become uncontrollable and I will need to be put down like a rabid animal or a monster.

Deep in thought, Dustin didn't notice the rushing river until he nearly stepped foot in it. He knelt down and splashed the cold, refreshing water onto his face, wiping away the dirt and tears. He took a look at his reflection and what he saw scared him considerably.

Staring back at him was a boy, his red eyes sunk into his gaunt and wicked face. It didn't take long before Dustin realized that it was _his _reflection. He struck the surface of the river with his fist. When the water returned to normal, his regular face looked back up at him.

Maybe it was just my imagination? he asked himself. Frightened and alone, Dustin followed the river parallel until he came to a mill. There was a man tending to his crops nearby. Dustin hoped he could get some directions to the nearest town or a hint toward the clan.

"Excuse me," Dustin called out. "I need some help."

The bearded man looked up from his work and came over. He took in Dustin's appearance and frowned. "Boy, what happened to your clothes? Never mind, come inside before you catch your death of cold!" He lead him back to his house which looked very cozy compared to Dustin's previous living arrangements.

Inside Dustin took off his shredded rags and gave them to the man, who had identified himself as Zerek. He was the sole owner of the mill and ran it with the help of his boys. His wife was long dead; she was taken by a deadly bout of the flu many winters ago. But Zerek had raised his boys best he could, and, according to him, they had came out all right.

A bowl of soup in his hands and some comfy clothes on his back, and Dustin was sitting by the fire telling his host everything about himself. Zerek nodded at the good moments and shook his head at the sad ones.

"Well, it certainly seems you've lived a troublesome life, Dustin," Zerek said when Dustin had finished. "But, rest assured, it's all over now. I hope you'll accept my invitation to stay with us, instead of traveling off to find some reclusive clan."

He stopped to consider the offer; it was what he had always wanted, a home. But the clan of the mouth might be able to train him in the use of his voice which was more important than what he needed. "I'm sorry, but it is imperative that I find the clan; it's a matter of life and death."

"Far be it for me to stop such a hot-headed youth," Zerek said with a hearty chuckle. "I'd like you to take this sword of mine. I've no use of it now, not with my occupation at least, and it's better than that bronze dagger you now carry with you."

He marveled at the iron sword that he had been given. It bore the scratches of battle as a great sword should. He wiped a tear away before it could fall; he didn't want to be seen crying in front of someone like Zerek.

Zerek gave him a blanket and pillow for the night. In the morning, Dustin would set off for the clan of the mouth. He laid his sword next to him and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Review Q: What is the name of your favorite pet? What was your reaction to the death of Dustin's pet?**

**InterCom: This section is reserved for questions you may want to ask me. **

**Comments: This chapter was a whopping 12 pages. I believe that is bigger than any of my previous chapters. I spent all day Monday on this so you're welcome. I had planned to go even further than 12 pages, but I felt it was best to cut it at 12, making the rest a new chapter.**

**Until next we meet, Merry Christmas! **


	30. Learning the Art of Echo

**This is the last chapter of Dustin's origin, so I hope you enjoy it! Review Q's and InterCom below.**

**There is a SPECIAL announcement in the author notes below, so make sure to keep reading after the story.**

* * *

The Sphere of Varrock

Chapter Thirty: Learning the Art of Echo

He found himself wandering through a thick fog. Lost and weaponless, Dustin searched for someone that tell him where he was. He shouted, "Hello, is anyone here? I can't seem to find my way, I'm lost!"

A roar echoed in the distance. Curious, and hoping to find a living person, he set off to discover what or who had made that sound. The further he walked, the more fog seemed to accumulate. At times Dustin couldn't even see where he was going; only the intermittent roars of the unknown creature kept him on the right path.

He stumbled upon a castle, reaching so far into the sky that he wasn't sure it ever ended. Attempting to pry open its door, Dustin heard another roar, this time from above him. Looking up he saw a dragon, coming straight for him! Dustin took a running leap, his arms poised over his head for protection.

The dragon reared back and roared. "Dustin, I see you have progressed further than I first predicted, how very interesting." It slowly crawled closer to him, until Dustin could see its pupils. "It seems you may have an outsider assisting you."

"What are you talking about?" Dustin asked, extremely puzzled.

"Do you not recognize the black dragon from your dreams as a child?" the dragon asked, sarcastically. "I have been following your journey for a long time, boy."

Dustin searched his memory for a black dragon; was this the same dragon? Memories of flying through the skies and being attacked by such a dragon instantly returned.

"It's you!" Dustin exclaimed, afraid. "I thought you were just a dream!" Smoke puffed out of the dragon's nostrils, choking Dustin.

The dragon chuckled, though it seemed more like a growl. "You catch on fast, mortal. You go forth to learn how to control that voice of yours, correct? But, what if the power is too much to control? What will you do then?"

"I don't need your concern," Dustin said. "I can handle it."

"Oh, you misunderstand," the dragon said, with a laugh. "I do not care. I am merely the dragon of futures; I can see yours right now. You will destroy all that you love, including the pretty girl you left behind at the orphanage. Your power will consume you, transforming you into a tool for me to use as I see fit. Then I will cast you off, letting the pure knights cut you down like a rabid dog."

"What are …" Dustin started to say.

"But you would know all about dead dogs, wouldn't you?" the dragon whispered, pointedly.

Anger rose up in Dustin. He let out a scream so loud, he could barely hear it. The dragon began to dematerialize, like he was never really there. As he vanished he said, "Master your voice, Dustin, so that when we meet again, I can take pleasure in devouring you."

Dustin awoke in a cold sweat. He had the strangest dream. He vaguely recalled something about a castle and something with wings. Dustin pushed it aside. The sun was just now rising outside the window; it was time for him to leave. Since Zerek still slept, Dustin grabbed his things and snuck out before the old man woke.

A dirt road spiraled along the river, then veered to the right, cutting across some hills. Those were going to be hard to travel across. He set off down the road, kicking lone pebbles here and there. Lost in his thoughts, Dustin's mind wandered back to the orphanage, back to that night.

He had fought the bullies with blinding fury; so blinding it prevented him from seeing that his friend was being hurt. He remembered feeling powerful, enough to take on forty bullies, with his hands tied behind his back. Dustin knew that that bully would never walk the same way again, not after what he had done. The other two would never see a shadow the same way again; that shadow would forever represent the red-eyed wrath of a small boy they had tormented. Even if they managed to live with that, the truth was the death of Valerez would forever haunt them.

A young boy cut down before he had truly lived was a crime worthy of a painful and agonizing death.

Flashes of Val's smiling face, his curly brown hair always fizzing up during the summers. Val was such a nice kid, never really getting into trouble, not on his own anyways. Dustin's crazy schemes were what got the boy into plenty of trouble. Once, Dustin had wanted to get a peek at some of the older girls while they bathed, so he recruited Val to be his lookout. Ever proficient with lock picks, Dustin had crept into the girl's bath to get a tiny look at the female body, him being an extremely curious young boy.

Two things happened at about the same time: Dustin got caught spying on the busty Cassandra and a teacher caught Val with his ear against the bath door. When the teacher heard the screams, he had rushed in and pulled him out by his ear. Dustin could still feel the pain. Lucky for them, the teacher had been a man, who professed he understood what he and Val were going through, but that it wasn't okay to spy on girls taking baths.

Lost in his memories, Dustin failed to notice a body lying in the middle of the road. He tripped over it and fell flat on his face. Muttering a curse, he picked himself up and looked to see what had snagged his feet.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

Unconscious at his feet was a cute girl who had to be around thirteen or fourteen. Dustin couldn't help but notice her long, red hair framing her pale face. Worried that she was dead, he laid his head against her chest to listen for a heartbeat.

For a young girl, she certainly has a big chest, he thought guiltily. He listened in silence, but he didn't hear anything. Just as he was about to give up, he thought he felt something thump against her chest. There it was again!

She was alive!

What was it that you did to revive someone? He remembered with a blush, that you had to put your mouth on theirs and blow. Taking a deep breath, he leaned over and planted his lips on hers. He blew and he blew until he was gasping for air himself. Finally she began to stir, coughing terribly.

Dustin asked, "Are you okay?"

She moaned and looked at Dustin confused. "What happened? Who are you?" Dustin realized she must have hit her head pretty hard. He would need to be extremely gentle.

"My name is Dustin," he replied. "I saw you lying in the middle of this road and thought you might be hurt, so I stopped to help. Do you remember how you came to be like this?"

Her face twisted in confusion. Her eyes suddenly sparkled as she remembered. "I was on my way back to my home when some bandits came along and attacked me!" She grabbed Dustin's hands and asked, "Did you see them? They stole something very valuable to me."

Concerned, he asked, "What did they take?"

"A talisman that represents my clan; it is shaped like a mouth."

"Wait, are you telling me you belong to the clan of the mouth?" he asked, surprised that he had stumbled on a member of the clan so soon. This must be his lucky day. Now he could follow her back to her camp and join them.

She looked at him as if he had said something stupid. "Clan of the mouth? We are the Echo Clan, not whatever clan you are speaking of."

"That can't be," he said, confused. "I was told that the clan was called that by someone who once was a member." He held out his bag of gold as if it could somehow convince her of what he said. "She gave me this gold, so I could find your clan myself."

The girl slowly smiled. "Did this woman have red hair and a tattoo above her breasts?" Dustin blushed at the thought of its location, but managed to nod. She shook her head and laughed. "Then you met Roxi. She left us a few months ago to travel the world, seeking out people like you. I guess she succeeded!'

The girl jumped up and patted herself down, getting the dust off her short frilly skirt. Dustin couldn't help stealing a glance at her legs before focusing his attention upwards. Had she noticed? She bent over and wiped her shoes, muttering sourly about dirt stains on her clothes and new shoes. No, it didn't seem she saw him. He sighed and resisted the urge to check her ass out while she was bent over.

What is with me? he thought irritably. Suddenly I can't stop looking at this girl whose name I don't even know. I must be losing it!

"Before I forget," the girl said, turning to look at him. "My name is Ruby Mana, and you said you were?" Ruby held her hand out.

"Dustin Silver," he replied, shaking her hand. Glancing down the road he asked, "How far are we from your camp?"

"I'd guess we have a day or two of travel before reaching Echo Clan," she said. "It's not a normally dangerous trip, but nonetheless I'm glad you will be accompanying me, Dustin." She flashed him a smile, giving him immense goose bumps. She set off at a brisk walk, Dustin barely keeping pace. With a few sidelong glances, Dustin surveyed the road for any bandits or goblins; he had his sword gripped for the next several hours, before finally relaxing.

Along the way, to relieve boredom, Ruby regaled Dustin with many stories of the Echo clan and what they have done over the years. According to her, the Echo Clan could coax others into doing their bidding, among more offensive abilities. The longer she droned on, the more he stole glances at her. Her name fit her hair to a T; it was so red, and for some reason, he could never look away for long.

At first he thought it may just be because he was getting older and noticing girls for the first time, but then he also thought that she could be influencing him with her voice. That would definitely explain her constant talking, right? But how would he tell? It's not like there were any physical signs he could identify in himself; as far as he knew anyways.

I will just need to vigilant, he told himself. Or am I just trying to use my paranoia from living on the streets as an excuse to gaze more at this lovely creature? Whatever it was, Dustin wasn't sure if he wanted to be free of Ruby's voice.

The days passed slowly for Dustin as he continued to fight off a, possibly, invisible foe. It was thus that when Ruby stopped abruptly, he went colliding into her, knocking them both to the ground. They fell together in a crazy tangle of limbs, Ruby taking the brunt of the impact from the fall.

Ruby blushed a scarlet red, coughing uncomfortably. Dustin apologizing, she pushed him off of her and after standing to her feet, pointed to a gate in front of them. "Welcome to the Echo Clan, home of the voice elders!"

A modest-sized wooden gate blocked off any entrance to the inner camp, along with a 7-foot wall encircling the camp. Dustin watched as Ruby walked up to within a few feet of the gate, her mouth opening and emitting a low-pitch tune. The gate opened, revealing three heavily-armored guards standing with their arms at the ready.

One of the guards, his head completely shaved, ran to meet Ruby, embracing her in a giant bear hug. He smiled broadly and said in a booming voice, "Little sister, you have returned! We were deeply concerned over your well-being; in fact, we were just about to form a search party."

"I am fine, Anzui," she said, embarrassed. "Thanks to this brave boy." Her brother turned a stern gaze on Dustin. Smiling meekly, Dustin waved at Anzui.

"Sister!" Anzui bellowed in surprise. "What has happened to your amulet?" He glared at Dustin, a growl slipping out. "Did he do something to it?"

Ruby held her brother back. "No, stop it! Some bandits robbed me on my way home, brother. This is the kind soul who stopped to help me out, so leave him alone!"

Anzui reluctantly stopped, but he continued to keep a wary eye on Dustin, much to Dustin's chagrin. Ruby led him by the hand through the camp showing him the sights; not that there was a lot to see by any means. From the entrance, a small dirt path branched out five times. Following the first path, Dustin was led to a cafeteria of sorts. In actuality, it was more kitchen than cafeteria, it was so small. The other paths led to the living area, comprised of small huts; a training circle; a semi-large hut which was likely the house of the elders, as well as a meeting place; a pond; and a circular hut made of stone that enclosed the inner portion of the camp like a shell, serving as the guards barracks and, if need be, the prison.

At noon he was allowed to rest up before lunch. Sleepy from the exhausting walk to the camp as well as the tour, Dustin collapsed onto his bed made of cow hide and fell asleep instantly. He dreamed of a strange boy he had never met.

The boy was fighting many enemies, sweat and blood dripping down into his eyes, blinding him. He was outnumbered ten-to-one, but still he pressed on. His enemies were swathed in black, their plated armor bearing the red symbol of a dragon. He struggled to fight back, his sword taking out the warriors left and right, but those that were downed soon rose back up to continue on.

His eyes were filled with hopeless determination; he knew he could not last very long. Dustin watched helplessly as this boy roared in desperation as more and more enemies appeared, this time wearing armor made of blood. Fighting on, he became winded, and was soon struck. He lost his hand to an enemy's sword.

Crying, he lashed out, severing the head from the attacker. But the enemy's head grew back, grinning from beneath its helmet. Rage reflected in his battle cries, the brown-haired boy parried several oncoming blows, yet took many cuts to his body.

Who is this boy? Dustin thought. Why does he fight when he knows it is hopeless?

Swiveling around, he caught sight of something to his far left. There were bodies, horribly dismembered! They were the fallen comrades of the fighter who now fought alone. Dustin dry heaved at the smell of rotting flesh.

He turned his attention back to the battle which had now changed. Somehow the boy had managed to defeat his foes, but he was bleeding terribly. It seemed that his body was covered in cuts from head to toe. A great roar was heard and rising up from the ground was a man dressed in black mage robes.

His hood was pulled up so that his face was invisible, yet Dustin did not need to see the man's face to know he was grinning. This mage drew his sword and proceeded to slash the other boy's face. Screaming in intense agony, the pain searing his very soul, the boy fell to the ground, helpless to defend himself from the mage's sword.

The boy raised his hand, releasing a shot of energy that blew the mage away, surprising Dustin; he had thought the boy was defeated. In the mage's place stood another man, this one seemingly normal. He had short black hair, wore a merchant's outfit, and had a wicked grin that seemed to pierce Dustin's mind.

The boy raised his hand for another shot, but the man stomped on it. Leaning down, the man reached into the boy's mouth and drew out what seemed to be a round crystal ball of sorts.

"You will never stop me," the merchant said, his face betraying his glee. "Nothing you do will help, you are powerless and _alone_."

Appearing from nowhere was another boy, this one wearing a skull's mask. He rushed to the fallen boy's aid, his sword flashing from its sheathe to strike the merchant. However, it was no use, for his sword was shattered upon hitting the merchant.

The merchant whipped around, grabbing the masked boy by his face and lifted him off his feet, dangling him above the ground like a piñata. Writhing in the foe's grasp, the masked warrior attempted to free himself, but the merchant's grip was like steel.

"Don't think I haven't seen you spying on me," the merchant said with a sneer. "Nowhere is safe, not even where you come from, Mainiac."

Dustin watched, his burning curiosity getting the better of him. Everything going on made no sense to him. Who were these people? Mainiac? The boy with one hand? A mage and a merchant? What was going on?

The merchant squeezed the masked boy's head until, screaming to the very end, the boy's head was crushed. The man dropped the boy to the ground and when he spotted Dustin, began walking towards him. Afraid for his life, Dustin sprinted away as fast as he could, but the merchant was fast on his tail.

Before he could get far, he spotted another boy up ahead. This boy had bright white hair and looked extremely angry. The white-haired boy ran past him and attacked the merchant, both of them exchanging blow after blow.

"I will kill you!" the boy roared.

"_Dream _again, you pathetic child," the merchant replied, his sword cutting through the boy like butter.

Just as the merchant finished killing the boy, Dustin awoke. He glanced around him, sweating immensely, but he was safe from the horrors of his dream. Even now the dream began to vanish like smoke after a fire had died down. For some inexplicable reason, he had dreamed of a boy who fought alone with no allies, a boy wearing a skull mask named Mainiac, and a fiery white-headed boy.

"What could it mean?" he said aloud. "Was this some sort of vision? Or was it just a dream?"

"Sometimes our dreams hold a deeper meaning than we think, Dustin," said a voice. Dustin looked up to see an elderly man standing inside the opening of his tent.

"Who are you?" Dustin asked.

"I am one of the elders," the elder replied. "I am Gregor and I shall be teaching you how to control your Voice, to utilize _Echo_. This _is _why you came to us, correct?"

Dustin nodded. The old man continued, "Then if you would come with me, we can begin." Dustin clambered out of bed and followed the old man into the training grounds. When they were there, Gregor turned to face him.

"Let us start with a history lesson," he said. "In the beginning, the gods created the world and Gielinor; this is known by all. What most do not know is that the gods used their voices to create the world. When they departed, Guthix discovered our plane of existence. It could not create Its own plane, so Guthix shaped Gielinor. Guthix also used Its voice, not to just shape the world, but imbue certain humans with the power of the gods themselves.

"Guthix gave us the Voice, or _Echo_, a power granting humans to help create balance. Passed down through the ages, the Echo Clan has taught _Echo _to those who were worthy," Gregor finished.

"Will you teach me _Echo_, Gregor?" Dustin asked.

"I will, young one, but be warned," he said. "This power can also be destructive in the wrong hands, and if abused, can be corruptive. Are you certain you want to learn this ancient power?"

Dustin smiled grimly. "I have never been more certain of anything in my life."

* * *

**Review Q: What do you think Dustin's dream meant? Tell me in a review.**

**InterCom: This section is for questions you would like answered. To get the questions flowing, I will every once in a while throw out some trivia. For example, Emma's birthday is April 1.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: It's that time again! A Character Competition. This time it's for my holiday specials story, The Sphere of Varrock: Holiday Specials. The only rule is that the character MUST be a villain, ok? The character will then be used as a recurring villain for TSOVHS. So get started!**

**Comments: This is the final chapter of Dustin's origin. How did you like it? Chapter 31 returns us to the present with the ramifications of Solo's death. Enjoy.**

**Until next we meet, adieu!**


	31. RIP

**Welcome to the final chapter of _The Sphere of Varrock_! I hope you have enjoyed the ride. Final Review Q and InterCom below.**

* * *

The Sphere of Varrock

Chapter Thirty-One: R.I.P.

Dustin leapt from his perch on the window sill and screamed at the elf assassin, forcing him back through the open door and down the stairs. He reached for Emma's hand, but she slapped him away.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" she asked, sadness now becoming anger.

He winked and said, "Saving you, of course. Now get up before he gets back up here."

She was just about to argue when William thundered up the stairs, releasing an arrow at them. Dustin shouted it apart using his Echo, then forcefully grabbed Emma, hoisting her over his shoulders.

He ran for the window, groaning under the weight. "Damn, you're heavy!"

"Shut up!" she yelled back. "Nobody asked you!"

Dustin vaulted out the window and down the two-story drop, Emma falling from his shoulders along the way. Both hit the ground about the same time. He dusted himself off and reached for her. "I'm just saying you could stand to lose a few pounds, lady."

Emma refused his help, standing up by herself. She glared fiercely at him. "Weren't you taught not to tell a woman she's fat?"

He took off running, beckoning for her to follow. "Nope, sorry. I was raised in an orphanage. I've got no manners!"

The elf reached the window and shot off a couple of arrows that struck the ground harmlessly, but Emma wasn't going to stand around long enough to see if his aim got any better. Chasing after her cocky rescuer, she and Dustin veered down twisting alleys hoping to make tracking them difficult for the assassin.

Dustin ducked into the east bank with Emma not far behind. He knew the first floor would confuse their attacker, but he didn't trust the crowd to hold the assassin back so he had Emma follow him to the quieter second floor; they could rest up there without people shoving into them.

A glance out one of the windows verified they had lost William somewhere along the way. At last Dustin could breathe easily again. He reached into his satchel and drew out a potion, gurgling it down like his life depended upon it.

He looked up to see Emma glancing at the empty vial that once contained his health potion.

"It's been a long journey to Varrock, and this is the first chance I've had to heal myself," he said, several scratches on his cheek sealing themselves shut.

"I don't care about your potion. What I want to know is who you are and why you were at my house."

He placed the vial back in his satchel, then tossed it to the ground. Dustin lowered himself to the floor; his feet were killing him. When she gave him an annoyed look, he finally relented.

"Not that you asked, Emma, but I'm Dustin Silver."

"Wait, how did you know my name?"

"I'll get to that," he said. "Where to begin? I mentioned on the way here that I was raised in an orphanage, but I escaped when I was twelve or so, lived on the streets for awhile. Eventually met up with a clan that I call my family now and learned a great power, which I demonstrated for you back there.

"Side effects aside, it's a useful tool to have in my arsenal of tricks," he continued. "One side effect was I started having these recurring dreams about a boy with a missing hand and a boy with a skull mask called Mainiac. The elders from my clan helped me hone my ability so these dreams would go away."

"Wait, a boy with a missing hand?" Emma interrupted, eyes wide. "That's Solo!"

He grunted. "So that's his name? I should have guessed, what with all the dreams picturing him fighting alone. After a few years with my clan, I mastered the voice, or Echo as we call it. Yet the dreams kept coming, more vivid than ever. Gregor, an elder, revealed to me that these dreams of mine must have some hidden meaning and that I should follow wherever they take me."

"And they somehow brought you to my house?" Emma asked, skeptical. "Am I supposed to believe that a _dream _led you to me?"

Dustin blinked. "Yes."

Emma didn't want to believe him. In fact she thought he was a wacko, but strangely she found herself beginning to believe everything he had said. This seriously annoyed her, but even that began to fade, almost as if he emanated a pheromone that made her like him.

"When the dreams showed me a stunningly beautiful woman," he said, his eyes roving up and down, "I just knew I had to come rescue her."

She frowned disapprovingly. "Keep your eyes in your head. This is no time to be hitting on me. We need to get out of here, report back to my commander."

"Lead the way pretty lady."

They checked to make sure the elf was nowhere in sight before ducking out of the bank, keeping to large crowds. Luckily there was some big event going on in Varrock that day or else it would have been harder to hide out in the open.

Not like they were having the best luck either way.

"So who is this commander of yours? You're a White Knight?" Dustin asked.

"I'm a General in the White Knights, one of the youngest in fact. And my commander is Sir Amik Varze."

He whistled appreciatively. "That's quite an accomplishment. I assume not many are granted such a rank lightly?"

"There are five others, but Varrock has me and…" Emma's eyes clouded up and her lips trembled. "Never mind, let's just keep focused on getting to Sir Amik."

"Isn't he stationed in Falador, though?" Dustin asked.

"He visits the Varrock branch every once in awhile," she explained. "Just to check in on us."

"Meaning he doesn't trust you," Dustin said, teasingly.

She gave him a stern look. "If you're going to joke around, I will leave you behind for that elf to get you."

He frowned, feigning that he had been insulted. "I think I should remind you that it was _I _who rescued _you_, not the other way around."

"Details."

"Important details."

"Shut up or I will put a muzzle on you," she commanded harshly.

The rest of the walk, though more of a run, was spent in awkward silence as Emma led her new companion to the Varrock White Knight Headquarters. She focused on getting there first, because if she were to think about Solo, then she knew she would not be able to function.

* * *

Amik Varze sat with his head in his hands, overwhelmed by the news of Solo's death. Solo had been like a son to him, someone he had mentored in his early days as a knight, short as that was. And of course Solo had had his problems; chief among them being he was not capable of handling the power he had been given, and at such a young age.

I should not have promoted him to General, Amik thought with remorse. If I hadn't promoted him, then he might not have been made a target.

Amik wiped his face wearily. He was getting tired of watching knights fall under his service. He thought back to earlier when Emma had delivered the news, and the orders he had given to her and Dustin.

"Solo?" he had asked hoarsely. "Dead?"

Emma had struggled to hold back the tears; she would not let her commander see her cry, nor would she let Dustin see it. She told Amik everything that happened: Finding Solo, being attacked by the elf, and Dustin coming to her rescue, conveniently leaving out his power.

"This is terrible news, Emma," Amik had said. "His death only makes our troubles all the more dire. The Eastern Lands have made their intentions of war clear; they plan to attack us unless we return the Sphere of Varrock to them."

"They can't be serious!" Emma exclaimed, shocked. "I know we have had strenuous relations with them since the Fourth Age, but surely they would not dare attack us?"

"Sadly it seems most of the countries of the Eastern Lands will not be swayed. And yet," Amik began. "I believe we can get some supporters to join our cause. One of our spies has reported back that Spaziante, Vareneza, and Spartonia have not taken sides yet.

"Originally I was going to have you and Solo head to these neutral kingdoms and convince them to join us, but now that Solo has passed I must ask Dustin to accompany you," he went on. "Emma, I know that look. You mean to try to change my mind, but it's made up. Dustin will not directly accompany you at all times, rest assured. He shall have his own team of knights."

Her mouth was agape. "But sir, he's not even a knight. How can you send him on such an important mission without even knowing him?"

"I would like to know, too, sir," Dustin interrupted. "Why are you sending me? Surely you don't trust an outsider like me."

Sir Amik reclined back in his chair, looking into the eyes of Dustin and Emma. "Frankly there are two reasons why I am doing this. Firstly, you saved young Emma here, so you can not be all bad. Secondly, there is just something about you that makes me trust you. It's as if you radiate this trusting aura, young man."

Dustin was careful to hide a smile from the older man. "If that is what you want, Sir Amik, then I would be delighted to do this for my land."

The veteran White Knight nodded. "Then you will both leave next month. For now we must prepare a funeral for dear Solo and alert his parents."

Before they left, Amik called out. "And keep me informed about this kid called Mainiac. I want to know why Solo was being visited by him. He may have had a hand in all of this."

* * *

A knock sounded on his door, alerting him back to the present. Amik called for his guest to enter. Decked out in White Knight armor stood the young man known only as Sin.

He bowed and shut the door behind him, taking a seat before his commander. "I have come as you have asked, Sir Amik Varze. What is it you would ask of me?"

"I see you get straight down to business, boy," Amik smiled. "I like that. There is a special assignment I'd like you to do for me, and I would like it done before Emma leaves for the Eastern Lands."

"And the assignment is?"

"I want you to find me the elf William Mars, recruit him to the war."

Sin raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Did he not murder Solo? What makes you believe he will join us?"

"We are going to pay him more."

Lost in thought for a minute, Sin finally replied, "Okay. I will find him."

"Sin, when you return, I'm placing you on Dustin's team, okay? I want you keeping an eye on Dustin."

"Why do you want me watching him?"

Amik frowned. "I don't trust him."

* * *

Whenever there is a funeral, it always seems to rain. As if the planet itself was crying for the death of one of its children. The sky let loose a downpour during Solo's funeral, hiding the many tears shed that day.

Arms wrapped around his wife, Solo's father tried to calm her while keeping himself from breaking down, too.

Kook stood dressed in ceremonial black mage robes. His hair was tied back in a pony tail with a black ribbon. Although he never liked Solo, he would never have wished death on him. With a whispered prayer, Kook dropped a rose into Solo's casket, and stepped back.

Wolfreig, dressed in his usual garments, stood out like a blackened thumb. Women whispered behind his back thinking he could not hear, but he did hear. He padded up to the casket, looking down at the now very pale Solo.

"Go to peace, friend," he whispered sadly. He placed a rose next to the collection of roses.

Christy made no move to the casket, promptly leaving without saying a word.

When a group of knights were finished saying their final goodbyes, Clayguy stomped up to look at his dear friend. His eyes were closed, his body trembling in anger. He reached into his pocket, pulling a crumpled note out. He read from it.

"Dear Solo, I know you might not be able to hear this, but bare with me. You were a good guy, one of the best knights I ever saw. Going into battle alongside you was truly an honor and I hope wherever you are now, you are at peace."

Unable to finish, Clayguy placed the note in the casket and stepped back.

Emma watched as, one by one, people proceeded up to the casket and then left. She would have cried had she not drained herself of tears.

Besides, she convinced herself, the sky is crying enough for the both of us.

Thunder boomed overhead, more rain falling from the sky, the dark clouds resembling furrowed brows. She spotted a woman shroud in black and purple making her way to the casket. Emma was surprised she didn't know who this woman was.

"Not to be rude, but who are you?" she asked.

The woman lowered her shroud, revealing long, brown locks. She peered at Emma. "Gwendolyn, my name is Gwendolyn."

* * *

She almost didn't show up to his funeral. Gwendolyn had spent most of the day refusing to believe Solo had died; this led to her convincing herself that it was some plot to destroy Solo's reputation, though she soon came to the realization that that was stupid.

The rest of the day had been spent breaking anything fragile within her reach. She shook in a fit of rage, screaming curses to the ceiling, frightening even the ghouls that were housed in the manor.

After calming down, she spent the few minutes before the funeral preparing several spells meant to resurrect Solo. And she almost used them, if it weren't for Solo's girlfriend interrupting her, talking to her.

They engaged in menial small talk, and by the time Emma had left, Gwendolyn could no longer will herself to perform the spell. All she could do was stare at Solo's pale face, how cold his lips looked.

When no one was looking, she bent down and kissed his stiff lips. Eyes threatening to release a flood of tears, Gwendolyn set off for home.

* * *

Solo's body had been lowered into the grave and covered with tons of dirt. The moon shone on an empty graveyard, all the guests having left hours ago. A lone owl hooted from a nearby tree, then flapped off to hunt for mice.

The graveyard was silent except for the sound of twigs snapping under a heavy weight. Moonbeams cut through the shadows to reveal a cloaked man walking amongst the tombstones carrying a shovel.

Every few seconds he would bend over to check the names on the tombs, as if looking for a certain one, then move on. Ten minutes passed and then another cloaked man appeared in the graveyard, but this man wore his hood down, his spiky and white hair blowing in the cool midnight breeze.

He followed the first cloaked man at a distant, making no attempts to get any closer than he already was.

The man with the shovel finally found the tombstone he wanted. Carefully chiseled onto the stone was the body buried beneath it: Solo Pehkayer.

The second man watched as the first began digging up Solo's grave, desecrating his final resting place. A few minutes and Solo's coffin sat revealed. The tomb robber lifted open the lid and peered inside. Solo lay as he had during the funeral, quiet and at peace.

The first man turned to his companion and asked, "Are you okay with me digging up your baby brother?"

"Yes, I'm fine with it, Ruko," Dragoxis replied. "Just hurry up before someone catches us."

"You have nothing to worry about, Dragoxis," Ruko said. He pulled out a knife and cut off a few pieces of Solo's hair, placing them in a glass vial. "We will be safe."

"Yes, because the Rimmington guards will just let us go because you're a foreign leader," Dragoxis said, voice dripping in sarcasm.

Ruko spun on Dragoxis, his hand flying to the boy's neck. He looked the frightened boy in the eyes and said, "Never question Ruko Y'Ru, boy! Or else you will soon regret it. Now help me bury him again. I have big plans for the future with Solo out of the way. _Big _plans."

* * *

**Review Q: _The Sphere of Varrock_ is now officially over. Who was your favorite character? Favorite chapter? Favorite moment? And lastly, which character would you like to go on a date with? (silly question, but humor me :P)**

**InterCom: Now would be the perfect time to ask me questions. To get things rolling again, Dustin's favorite food is garlic bread. To insure your question is answered, please log in so I can reply to you.  
**

**Comments: All my thanks go out to Mainiac97, clayguy7, Killer of Thy Cookies, Drew, sinlimitless, NoodleGorillaz23, and many others for reviewing and helping me with this grand tale.**

**We'll be seeing what Dragoxis and his mysterious organization introduced several chapters ago are up to in _War for the Sphere_.  
**

**The story is far from over. After this comes _War for the Sphere_, but you will have to wait until this summer. Until then, I will be updating the spin-offs on a regular basis. See below!  
**

**Until next we meet, adieu!**

**LIST OF SPIN-OFFS:**

**_The Adventures of Solo_-the tale of Solo and his group before he died.**

**_Sins of the Past_-Sin Temuji's origin and why he came to Dream's rescue.**

**_The Sphere of Varrock: Holiday Specials_-simply that.**

**_Spirit of the Sphere_-an alternate universe where Solo was born a chick, and the Sphere is a person.**

**_Darkest Before the Dawn_-a cross-over of my LoZ fan-fic _Sands of Time_ and _The Adventures of Solo_.**

**_Origin of the Sphere_-the prequel to _The Sphere of Varrock_; details the first war for the Sphere and the origin of the Sphere.  
**


End file.
